Secretos & Engaños
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: **No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary: **Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

**1.- Capítulo.**

"_No recuerdo el daño que hice con mis mentiras, _

_si no lo feliz que me sentí con ellas" Proverbio Popular. _

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

El aire frío me azotaba la cara mientras aceleraba el paso. Las ansias que sentía por dentro eran casi insoportables. Me estaba volviendo completamente loco y lo único que quería en ese instante era saciar el maldito deseo que sentí por dentro.

Otra vez, como cada noche, me encontraba corriendo hacia ella; hacia la persona con la que podía ser yo mismo sin lastimar, hacia esa persona que me hacia suspirar de tan solo recordar su nombre. La luna era nuestra única testigo, la única que veía el crimen que cometíamos a diario y que los dos pagaríamos gustosos una vez que estuviésemos en el infierno… claro, si eso llegaba a pasar con nosotros, los inmortales.

Nuestras escusas no eran del todo brillantes, pero nos daban aunque fuera una simple esperanza de que al final todo serie perdonado. Ella porque me amaba – o eso se decía a si misma- y yo… no sabía específicamente el porqué lo hacía; al inicio todo era un juego, pura y mera satisfacción sexual, pero, al paso de semanas, todo se fue transformando. ¿Podía un corazón muerto separase en dos y entregárselo a dos mujeres diferentes? ¿Todo esto era un mero malentendido?, esta situación era tan _frustrante_. Me encontraba cayendo en una espiral interminable, y cada vez me adentraba más y más en el hoyo en donde, si no ponía fin a esto, jamás saldría.

Aunque, siendo completamente sincero, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que yo ya estaba muy lejos de poderme salir de esto, y no porque no pudiera, sino porque no lo deseaba.

Sabia que esto estaba mal, me lo repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, intentando causar algún tipo de indecisión por mi parte, pero esa advertencia quedaba reducida a polvo en cuanto llegaba el crepúsculo. Me volvía más y mas impaciente a cada hora que pasaba esperando fervientemente a que _mí_ _ángel_ se durmiera, para yo poder salir por su ventana e ir corriendo hacia mí perdición. Sí, lo sabía, era un total y completo _idiota._

Mi coherencia me gritaba día a día que esto era un error, que lo que mas había protegido de todos se vería lastimado por mí mismo. Pero, entre mas me acercaba a nuestro punto de reunión la voz que me gritaba se iba haciendo cada vez mas lejana, hasta quedar en un murmullo suave que fácil podría callar en mi mente. Claro… teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que mis actos acarrearían. Aunque, de nuevo ayudándome de la poca honestidad que quedaba en mi cuerpo, intentaba no pensar en eso en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Sentía rabia hacia mi mismo por traicionar a la persona que, quizás y por mucho, era la que mas me había amado en toda mi existencia, pero esto era algo mucho más fuerte que yo. Me sorprendía a mí mismo a lo largo del día anhelando sus labios, extrañando sus caricias y necesitando indudablemente la fricción de su cuerpo con el mío, pero miraba a mi alrededor y con lo único con lo que me encontraba era con mi dulce _ángel_ que me miraba expectante y preocupada. Ella lo presentía, presentía que algo no andaba bien conmigo, pero, como siempre, yo lo negaba hasta el punto del enojo. Lo último que quería era que _mí ángel_ se enterase de la clase tan baja de persona que yo era. Porque bien sabia que esto no se podía perdonar ni con mil años de mi existencia.

Sabía que _ella_ no merecía este tipo de traición. Ella, que no hacia mas que amarme. La misma que dentro de dos semanas exactamente me entregaría su alma para poder estar junto a mi toda la eternidad. En dos semanas se daría la tan esperada boda entre _mí ángel_ y yo, y una parte muy pequeña de lo que quedaba de mi corazón me gritaba que mi decisión estaba mal, que no era lo correcto unir mi vida con esa personita que tanto me amaba, sino con otra, con mi _pecado personal_. ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que vivir casado felizmente pero con la sombra de mi adicción tras de mí?

¡Qué criatura tan egoísta era!, lo sabia, lo aceptaba, pero no hacia ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante la tentación. Prefería ahogarme en ella antes que dejarla.

Era como un adicto y ella era mi droga.

Aceleré un poco más el paso, quería llegar lo antes posible a la fuente de mi adicción. Me reproche mentalmente al referirme a ella de esa manera, la verdadera adicción tendría que ser _mí ángel_, que ahora se encontraba a kilómetros de aquí, ¿Cierto?, esa pregunta vagaba por mi mente constantemente sin respuesta alguna. La sabia, pero me negaba a aceptarla.

Poco a poco iba descubriendo que la pasión y el deseo eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa en la que yo pudiera pensar en este momento y le agradecía a mi mente por eso. Aún no estaba del todo preparado para lidiar con las consecuencias del error gigante que estaba cometiendo.

Giré mi dirección hacia la izquierda. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar al claro donde mi perdición se encontraba y eso me tenia inquieto y ansioso. Quería tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y hacerla mía como cada noche que la había hecho desde hace semanas. Su cuerpo me pertenecía, tanto como el mío a ella. Era un absurdo trueque donde a la larga, yo saldría perdiendo. Pero no me importaba, su sensualidad, las curvas de su cuerpo perfecto, sus labios entre abiertos invitándome a besarlos, la calidez de su lengua danzando con la mía en una coreografía sin fin, todo eso, era mucho más grande que cualquier clase de remordimiento que me pudiese carcomer por dentro.

Y así fue como el león, enamorado de la oveja, sucumbió ante el deseo carnal de uno de los de su misma raza. Poniéndole así fin a todo su mundo y al cuento de hadas de su amada.

—Pensé que no vendrías— Ronroneó conforme me acercaba a ella y la besaba con fiereza.

—Sabes que nunca faltaría a nuestras citas, Tanya— murmuré con voz ronca contra sus labios.

Y una vez más, volví a caer en la tentación bajo las estrellas, en aquel claro donde por primera vez probé lo que realmente era mi droga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I fuckin' wish- Son de E. Meyer

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

**2.- Capítulo**

"Las mentiras más grandes son dichas en silencio" Robert L. Stevenson

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

—Edward…— Murmuró.

—Sí, dime— Contesté mientras una de mis manos le hacía círculos en su espalda desnuda.

"_¿Qué pasara con nosotros después de tu boda?"_ — Pensó con un tono de tristeza.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó. Esa era a una de las preguntas a las cuales yo más le estaba huyendo. No quería dejar de vernos, no quería abandonarla, no quería perder todo lo que habíamos construido a lo largo de estas semanas… pero era algo inevitable. Yo amaba a Bella, justamente quedaban una semana cinco días para que por fin todo el mundo supiera que ella era mía y solo mía. ¿Egoísta? Sí, sí lo era. Pero por otro lado yo empezaba a amarla a _ella_, a mi adicción. ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Esto era tan _frustrante._

—No lo sé, cariño— Contesté en un susurro.

Levanto su cabeza para verme, mi pecho extraño la presión que ella ejercía sobre éste. Sus rulos color rubio rojizo se escurrían por sus hermosos hombros desnudos, sus ojos dorados me observaban tristes y su boca formaba un puchero involuntario que se veía realmente sexy. Ella era la peor de las tentaciones, y me tenia justamente donde quería.

"_Tienes razón, realmente voy a extrañar esto"_ — Pensó de nuevo con nostalgia.

La tome por los hombros y la acerque a mí, nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno, no como los besos que estábamos acostumbrados a darnos, no. Éste era un beso cargado de todas aquellas palabras que no se podían decir en voz alta que ni ella ni yo teníamos el valor de pronunciar. Realmente esto se había convertido en un círculo vicioso del que me negaba a salir.

—Cariño— Murmuré contra sus labios—, tengo que irme. Sabes que me encantaría quedarme aquí así todo el día contigo—. La abracé más fuerte para que viera que mis palabras eran ciertas—, Pero esta aclarando y Bella se va a despertar en cualquier momento.

Me dio un último beso suave y se quito de encima de mí.

—Ve, ella te espera— Sonrió, pero esa 'alegría' no le llego a los ojos.

Me levanté y comencé a juntar toda mi ropa que estaba esparcida por el claro. Sabía que esto era una traición para _mi ángel_, porque este era nuestro lugar especial. En éste mismo claro fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, donde le dije que estaba enamorado de ella y -por alguna extraña razón que solo el universo sabe- ella se sentía igual respecto a mí. Yo era una de las criaturas mas _mezquinas_ que pudiese existir, si no era que la peor.

—Tanya— Me giré a verla. Ella aún seguía sentada sobre el suave pasto. Quien quiera que la hubiese visto en ese momento hubiese pensado que estaba viendo a un ángel desnudo en un paraíso— Nos vemos en la noche.

Ella me sonrió suavemente y asintió.

Me lancé a correr lo más rápido posible. Sabía que tenía que llegar en un tiempo record a casa de _mi ángel_, no me gustaba estar tanto tiempo separado de ella. Irónicamente aunque estuviese con mi adicción aun extrañaba el cálido cuerpo de Bella contra el mío, el golpeteo de su corazón y el rubor de sus mejillas.

Había estando dándole vueltas al asunto en estos días. Sabía que me quería casar con _mi ángel, _sabíaque la amaba más que a mi propia existencia, sabía que daría mi vida por ella, sabía que ella era todo lo que yo pudiese o quisiese necesitar, pero, al llegar a esa parte era donde todos mis puntos se desvanecían, _no_ lo era todo, ella simplemente no me podía dar todo lo que yo quisiese o pudiese necesitar. Ella era frágil, demasiado frágil y la nueva vida que yo estaba llevando junto con Tanya era extremadamente peligrosa como para intentarlo con ella. Aparte de que, aunque me doliese en el alma decirlo, la atracción carnal que yo sentía por Tanya era_ más_ fuerte que la que sentía por Bella.

Me horrorizaba de mi mismo, ¿Cómo podía compararlas de esa manera?, quería patearme el trasero en ese mismo instante. Sabía que en esta situación al final alguna de las dos quedaría herida y yo sería el causante de todas sus desdichas, porque las dos me amaban y yo… amaba a Bella, eso lo sabía de ante mano, pero no sabía en que se habían convertido los sentimientos por Tanya.

Le pediría ayuda a Jasper o a Alice en todo caso, pero ninguno de los dos me dirigía la palabra, y para ser exactos, ningún miembro de la familia lo hacía. Ellos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabían que estaba causando la mayor de las traiciones a _mi ángel_, y eso no me lo podían perdonar.

Aún podía recordar la pelea que había tenido con toda mi familia el día en que me hice adicto a mi drogaÑ

_Iba entrando por la puerta de mi casa, justo ese día en que había caído ante la tentación carnal, ese maldito y fatídico día en que di por perdida la poca coherencia que me quedaba._

—_EDWARD ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?_ —_ Me gritó una muy encolerizada Alice desde la sala._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_ —_ Contesté con el tono más frío que pude, sabiendo que no me serviría de nada ya que ella lo había visto._

_Se acercó a mí con los ojos negros como el carbón._

—_¿"A que me refiero"? ¿Cómo que a que me refiero IDIOTA?, te vi con ella, estuviste con ella Edward. Engañaste a Bella, un mes antes de SU boda ¿Y me preguntas que a qué DEMONIOS me refiero?_ —_ Chilló, mientras me empujaba contra la pared._

_No contesté nada. No tenia palabras con las cuales defenderme, ni alguna excusa que valiese la pena para respaldarme._

_Jasper llego en ese momento, sostuvo a Alice por la cintura y empezó a mandar olas de tranquilidad por todo el Hall._

"_¡Me das ASCO!"_ —_ Fue lo único que pensó mi hermano mientras se llevaba a Alice cargada hacia su cuarto._

_Me deje caer lentamente hacia el piso, aun recargado contra la pared. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando se me ocurrió hacer esto? ¿En qué?_

—_Pero mirada nada mas, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ —_ La voz sarcástica de Emmett se escucho frente a mí, levante mi mirada para observarlo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tenía los ojos negros y la mandíbula tensa, sus dos manos estaban crispadas en dos puños y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar._

—_¿Qué quieres Emmett?_ —_ Murmuré mientras ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos._

_De pronto sentí que me estampaban contra una pared, y el fuerte estruendo de algo de cristal rompiéndose fue lo que hizo que regresara a la realidad. Emmett me había estampado contra la pared de enfrente y el golpe había sido tan fuerte que me lleve el barandal de cristal de las escaleras._

_Emmett me agarro del cuello y me alzo._

—_Te lo advierto, Edward: una sola lagrima, un solo sollozo, ¡es más! UN SOLO PENSAMIENTO de sufrimiento que Isabella tenga o haga y juro por todo lo que más amo que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido ¿Me entendiste?... Dios, me das asco_—_ Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro_—._ Hueles a ella, hueles a lujuria, hueles a engaño_—_ Me soltó y caí en el piso en un golpe sordo_—._ Quedas advertido._

_Se giró y subió las escaleras. Toda la casa se quedo en silencio, todos mis hermanos tenían sus pensamientos bloqueados, y se los agradecí infinitamente. No quería escuchar todas esas verdades, todos esos insultos que sabía perfectamente que me merecía._

"_Edward" _—_ La voz mental de Carslice se escuchaba siniestra y enojada_—_ "No vengas a mi despacho, no es necesario. Solo te quiero advertir, te doy de plazo hasta el día de tu boda para que todo esto termine. O si no, yo mismo la cancelare"_ — _Y con esa última amenaza bloqueo de nuevo sus pensamientos._

_Genial, toda mi familia me odiaba en ese momento. Y aunque no lo dijeran se podía sentir en el aire. Pero lo que ellos no entendían era que esto ya era algo mucho más fuerte que yo, esto era mi droga y mi perdición._

Y de esa pelea hace ya hacía tres semanas, tres semanas en las que mi familia había bloqueado no solo sus pensamientos, sino también sus vidas de mí. Pero ellos no entendían, no, ellos nunca lo entenderían y no esperaba que lo hicieran, solo esperaba que me diesen la oportunidad de explicárselos.

Subí rápidamente a la habitación de _mi ángel_. Por suerte ella todavía seguía durmiendo. Me acomode a su lado y la atraje hacia mí. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, éramos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente. Ella era mi vida y yo era su razón de existir.

—Edward, te amo— Murmuré entre sueños.

Yo no contesté. La amaba, claro que sí, más que a mi propia vida, pero la situación no me dejaba otra opción más que callármelo.

—Edward, no me dejes— Volvió a murmurar.

Me tense al instante. Jamás me perdonaría el haberla dejado hace ya tantos meses, jamás me perdonaría el que la hubiese abandonado, jamás me perdonaría el haberle causado ese sufrimiento a un _ángel_. Yo era un monstro.

—Perdóname, amor— Le susurré mientras dejaba un suave beso entre sus cabellos.

"_Perdóname por haberte dejado, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, perdóname por haber hecho que murieras en vida, perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta. Pero por lo que más te pido perdón es por estarte traicionando en este momento"._

Me aferré más a ella, deseando que este momento jamás se acabara, que ella jamás se fuera de mis brazos y que nada de lo que yo hubiese hecho la afectara. Pero para mi desgracia mis brazos también extrañaban a otra persona, a esa persona a la que me había vuelto adicto.

—Tanya— Susurré.

Y en ese instante, mi mundo se volvió a venir abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I fuckin' wish- Son de E. Meyer

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitara aquello que más hirió tu mundo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

**3.- Capítulo**

"Los ojos, sin hablar, confiesan las verdades del corazón" San Jerónimo.

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**BPOV.**

Mi mente vagaba en los más recónditos recovecos de mi existencia mientras telas blancas y olor a flores se expandían a mí alrededor. Una semana y cuatro días, y por fin pertenecería a la familia Cullen, por fin seria igual a Edward y nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Aún recordaba aquél día en el claro, aquél bendito día en que acepte su petición. ¿Podía haber en el mundo un amor tan grande como el que yo le tenía a el?, ¿Podría haber una persona que hubiese amado tanto?

Mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad al ver todos los preparativos para la boda, aunque eso nunca lo aceptaría ante Edward. Mi miedo al matrimonio y mi orgullo me lo impedía, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que todo eso cambiaria en cuanto Edward y yo estuviéramos frente a el altar.

_Dios…_ lo amo tanto.

—¡ISABELLA! — Chilló Alice a mi lado.

—Alice, esto… ¿Qué sucede? — Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para quitarme las ideas demasiado cursis que me venían como flashazos.

—Dios, estas perdida, cariño— Contestó mientras rodaba los ojos.

Nos encontrábamos en Port Ángeles, para ser más exactos nos encontrábamos en la florería, viendo los arreglos para el tan _esperado_ día de mi boda. ¿Acaso esta tortura tendría fin algún día?, lo juraba, parecía que era ella la que se casaría y no yo.

—Bella, ¿Qué te gusta más? Blanco perlado o blanco escarcha— Preguntó mi pequeña cuñada como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia, Alice? — Puse cara de incredulidad.

—¿Sabes qué? tú ve y come algo al restaurante italiano ese que parece su nido de amor. Yo te alcanzo en algunos minutos— Puso sus manos en sus caderas—. Al parecer yo soy la única interesada en el bienestar de esta boda.

Me carcajeé.

—Dale, Alice. Iré a cenar— Le di un beso en la frente y salí de la tienda.

Durante las últimas dos semanas Alice había estado más atareada que de costumbre. Según ella esta tenía que ser "_la_" Boda del año en Forks. "_Tonterías"_ le había contestado yo. Por mi, Emmett podría ser el padre y casarnos en algún restaurante llamado Hooters. La verdad era algo que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, lo que más me interesaba es que Edward ya sería tanto mío como yo suya y de nadie más.

Seguí caminando por las calles a paso lento, llenándome los pulmones de el aire fresco que pasaba en ráfagas. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mi sola, estos últimos días había estado casi viviendo en la casa de los Cullen por los preparativos de la boda. Tengo que aceptar que el ambiente estaba tenso, miradas asesinas y gruñidos sordos.

Era extraño.

También lo que noté fue que los Cullen no le dirigían la palabra a Edward y viceversa, solo le hablaban para lo sumamente más importante y mientras lo hacían por alguna razón las aletas de su nariz se dilataban. Algo extraño sucedía. Tenía una leve corazonada… algo que me apretaba el pecho y me impedía respirar correctamente.

Miedo.

"_Bah te estás volviendo loca, Isabella"_ me reproché mentalmente. Todo lo que sentía eran los nervios de la boda, el gran paso que daría, la conversión a inmortal, en fin, mil cosas en las que tendría que pensar pero que realmente no me había dado el tiempo de hacerlo.

Por alguna extraña razón la corazonada que tenia me detenía, sentía algo extraño, algo que me estaban ocultando. Este pensamiento me hizo tener un _Déjà vu_ de hace algunos meses, cuando Edward me había dejado, hace ya casi un año.

Cerré mi mano izquierda inconscientemente.

Realmente los nervios de la boda me estaban volviendo loca. Edward jamás lo volvería a hacer, Edward jamás me volvería a ocultar algo, Edward jamás me engañaría.

Me tomé el torso con los dos brazos, intentando darle alguna sensación de seguridad a mi cuerpo que ahora se sentía con un vacio increíble.

Mil ideas me vinieron a la mente, mil conjeturas, mil recuerdos. _"No, estas imaginando cosas Isabella, todo está bien. Esta tan condenadamente bien que en menos de dos semanas serás la señora de Cullen y todo regresara a la normalidad"._

Pero, aunque esas palabras deberían de quitarme todas esas inseguridades, seguía teniendo aquel vacio, aquella punzada de sentimientos que me decía que algo iba mal, que había algo que me estaban ocultando, algún secreto.

Sin pensarlo me senté en una de las banquitas frente a la Bella Italia, aquel restaurante donde por primera vez había estado cerca de Edward, donde por fin descubrí lo que era.

Un vampiro.

Me quedé viendo a la nada, repasando una y otra vez las últimas semanas.

Había muchos cambios en Edward, cambios que yo le atribuía inconscientemente a los nervios de la boda. Ya casi no me tomaba la mano , evitaba mis ojos y su boca casi ni rozaba la mía, aparte de que la expresión en su mirada era triste, confundida. Incluso una noche me desperté en medio de la madrugada y él no estaba, pero para no hastiarlo con mis preguntas preferí callármelo. Algo tendría que haber pasado en casa de los Cullen para que él se fuera, ¿Cierto?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Acerqué mi mano izquierda a mi corazón, sosteniéndola ahí. La luz de las farolas de las calles se empezaban a encender y se reflejaban en los diamantes que adornaban mi dedo anular.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Todo esto era mi imaginación. Todo esto era sugestión.

Una mano me tocó el hombro mientras que un gritito salió desde el fondo de mi garganta.

-Calma, Bella— Dijo Alice, riéndose.

—Alice… No me vuelvas a asustar así— Contesté con voz ahogada mientras que el pulso aún me sonaba en los oídos.

—No es mi culpa que estés tan perdida en tus pensamientos como para no darte cuenta de que estoy aquí— Sonrió plateadamente mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

Su expresión cambió en cuanto vio la confusión en mi rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? — Preguntó con preocupación mientras ponía una de sus pequeñas y níveas manos en mi hombro.

—Nada, Alice— Murmuré mientras veía fijamente mi mano izquierda y jugaba un poco con mi anillo.

—Bella, te recuerdo que eres una pésima mentirosa. Dime, ¿Qué sucede? — Volvió a preguntar ahora con un tono un poco más demandante.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan fácil leer mis emociones?

—Pues…— Comencé mientras bajaba un poco el rostro— Es extraño, Alice. Tengo una corazonada, algo que no me deja respirar del todo bien ¿Sabes?, Esto me hace recordar hace ya un año cuando ustedes se fueron— Murmuré mientras ella se estremecía ante el recuerdo.

—¿Qué sientes? — Contestó con voz contenida.

Levante mi cabeza al instante para ver su expresión. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón mientras que las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas.

—No sé, algo que no me deja respirar, algo que me preocupa pero no sé el porqué. Digo, todo está bien, ¿Cierto? Todo debería de estar bien— Susurré de nuevo mientras me perdía en sus ojos negros.

Cerró sus parpados y respiró profundamente, parecía que iba a escupir en cualquier momento. Su cara era de asco. Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, yo mirándola fijamente mientras que ella intentaba contener lo que fuese que sintiera.

Después de esos tortuosos minutos, su ceño por fin volvió a ser lizo y su expresión se suavizó.

—Todo está bien— Dijo mas para ella que para mí—. Todo está perfectamente bien.

No contesté, su reacción más que calmarme hizo que más dudas viniesen a mi mente.

Todo esto era un revoltijo de emociones que no sabía descifrar.

—Vamos para que cenes— Dijo con su voz de soprano.

—No tengo hambre— Murmuré, bajando la mirada.

—Isabella— Dijo con desaprobación.

—En serio Alice, no quiero cenar. Quiero ver a Edward— Sonreí con la simple imagen. Él era con el único con el que me podría sentir segura en este momento. Aunque en estos días apenas y nos habíamos hablado.

—Genial—Gruñó—, vámonos.

Caminamos hacia su Porche, que estaba estacionado a pocas cuadras de ahí.

Solo esperaba realmente que esta sensación se quitara, no quería decepcionar a Edward.

"_Dios… cuanto lo amo"_ pensé en mi fuero interno.

Y, raramente, no me sentí tan completa.

**EPOV.**

—Edward— Gimió en mi oído mientras la embestía por última vez.

Caí sobre ella, me encantaba la sensación que tenían nuestros dos pechos juntos, esa fricción que volvería loco a cualquiera. Demonios, ¿Cómo pude vivir sin _ella_ y sin _esto_ tanto tiempo?

—Tanya— Murmuré con voz ronca en su oído mientras una de mis manos jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos.

"_Te tienes que ir"_ Pensó tristemente.

—Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto— Le recordé con una sonrisa de lado mientras ella hacia un puchero.

"_Lo sé, amor… solo que desearía que te quedaras conmigo ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo derecho a decidir"_ pensó mientras se levantaba en uno de sus codos y sus ojos dorados me veían con suplica.

—Hermosa, no me hagas esto. Sabes que yo también desearía quedarme aquí contigo— La tomé por los hombros y la puse sobre mi—, pero sabes que no puedo, tengo que regresar, cariño.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, a solo un centímetro. Dios… esta mujer me iba a matar.

—¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto al engañar a Bella de esta manera? — Murmuró con voz sensual, mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse contra las mías tortuosamente.

—No lo sé— Susurré mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un beso salvaje.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban libres por nuestras bocas mientras que nuestras manos exploraban el cuerpo de el otro. Se me hacia tan difícil estar separado de ella, pero a la vez se me hacía difícil estar separado de mi ángel. Todo esto era tan confuso.

"_Amor, te tienes que ir. Alice llegara en cualquier momento con Bella de Port Ángeles"_ Pensó mientras se separaba de mí y yo gemía por la falta de su lengua.

—Lo sé, cariño— Murmuré mientras me levantaba lentamente y recogía mi ropa.

"_Nos vemos mañana amor. Te amo"_- Pensó tiernamente mientras la luz de la luna hacia iluminar su cuerpo creando una completa fantasía.

Le di un suave beso en la frente y murmure "Te quiero".

Me eché a correr

No le podía decir "Te amo" no era ese el sentimiento que había. O más bien no quería darme cuenta de que lentamente me estaba enamorando de aquel ángel de pelo rubio rojizo y orbes dorados.

Me había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces a lo largo de las semanas ¿La amo? ¿En verdad la amo tanto como amo a _mi _Bella?

Me quería golpear a mi mismo contra un árbol.

Si no salía de esto, tarde o temprano caería todo sobre mí. Pero no podía, simplemente una vida sin Tanya no me la podía imaginar, al igual que una vida sin _mi_ Bella era el infierno propio. ¿Acaso me habría enamorado de las dos?

Estúpido, eso era yo, un maldito y completo estúpido.

Corrí más rápido, tenía que llegar antes de que mi hermana llegara con Bella. Desde la mañana había estado ansioso por verla, ansioso por tocar su suave piel y sentir su pulso, ansioso por oler aquella fragancia que era el canto de las sirenas, ansioso por perderme en sus ojos marrones que guardaban tantos secretos.

Bella era y por mucha una de las criaturas más perfectas que existían en todos los aspectos.

Y yo no la merecía.

Llegue al frente de la casa justo cuando Alice estacionaba su auto en el garaje. Podía escuchar perfectamente la acompasada respiración de Bella, pero algo estaba mal, su corazón estaba acelerado, como cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Alice—Murmuró mi Ángel nerviosamente.

—Sí, dime, Bells— Contestó mi hermana. Intenté ver sus pensamientos, pero ella los tenía bloqueados. Ella sabía que yo las estaba escuchando.

—No le digas a tu hermano de lo que hablamos hoy, por favor. No quiero preocuparlo por mis estupideces— ¿"Estupideces"? ¿De qué habían hablado? Dios, ¿Qué podría decir ella que fueran estupideces?, la preocupación empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Bella era una persona sumamente observadora, algo la tenía preocupada y yo lo iba a investigar. Un ángel no podía preocuparse, y menos mi ángel.

Mi hermana suspiró.

—No, Bells. Yo no le diré nada, pero tú deberías de hablar de eso con él. Tienes que quitarte ese peso de encima— Dijo con voz preocupada.

"_¡Felicitaciones, Idiota! Yo no te voy a decir nada de lo que sucedió, ¡Já!, solo quiero que te queda claro, Edward, que por tu culpa tu 'Ángel'- Así como tú le dices hipócritamente- Está sufriendo, ¡IMBÉCIL!"_ Gritó mi hermana mentalmente mientras algunas imágenes se le escapan de la mente.

Bella triste, Bella sosteniendo su mano izquierda protectoramente, Bella tomándose el torso para no despedazarse, Bella… ¿Dudando?

Un gruñido sordo salió por mi garganta.

¡Ella no podía! ¡NO PODÍA! ¡NO PODÍA ESTÁR DUDANDO! ¡NO PODÍA HACER ESO!

Ella no podía estar dudando, ella no podía dudar de su amor hacia mí. Ella era mía, solo mía y nada más que mía. Nunca seria de nadie más.

—Lo intentaré— Murmuró mi Ángel mientras su voz se quebraba.

Corrí hacia la puerta del Garaje, me metí a la casa y abrí la puerta principal. Ahí subiendo las escaleras estaba mi Ángel, sus ojos estaban rojos y una solitaria lágrima salía por la comisura de estos.

"_Eres un imbécil"_ chillo Alice mientras pasaba a mi lado empujándome con uno de sus hombros.

"_Y aparte apestas"_

Bella se limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano la lágrima y puso una sonrisa fingida en sus labios.

Mi interior completo se derrumbo, era un idiota, había pecado, había lastimado a un ángel.

De haber podido llorar, lo habría hecho.

—Hola— Susurró mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla y caminaba apresuradamente hacia la sala. La sentía distante, sentía que poco a poco se alejaba de mí y no podía detenerla.

—¡ENANA! — GritÓ Emmet desde la sala mientras yo seguía en shock con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y mi cuerpo congelado.

"_Has de estar orgulloso Edward, ¡Felicitaciones! Has lastimado a tu prometida"_ Gruñó Emmett en su mente mientras me taladraba con imágenes de los ojos de Bella, aquellos ojos que por el momento estaban apagados y sin vida.

Culpable.

Me sentí culpable.

La estaba perdiendo. Pero no podía alejarme de mi droga.

"_Maldito estúpido"_ esta voz era más familiar que las demás…

… era la mía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I fuckin' wish- Son de E. Meyer

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitara aquello que más hirió tu mundo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

**4.- Capítulo**

"La primera vez que me engañes, la culpa será tuya.

La segunda vez, la culpa será mía" Proverbio Chino

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**EPOV.**

—Amor, vámonos. Tenemos que llevarte a casa — Le susurré al oído a Bella, quien se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala después de la exhaustiva tarde de compras con Alice en Port Ángeles.

—Yo la llevaré — Siseó Emmett desde la cocina.

—No, ella es MI novia, yo la llevaré — Siseé de regreso.

"_Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de engañarla animal. Tu báñate porque apestas; yo la llevaré y después de eso podrás hacer con tu vida lo que se te pegue en gana". _Pensó mientras imágenes de la cara triste de mi ángel se formaban en su mente.

—De acuerdo — Gruñí.

Necesitaba bañarme, no quería traer más problemas a la casa con el olor de Tanya.

Le di un suave beso en la frente a mi ángel que seguía dormida, su cara era de tranquilidad y se podía ver que soñaba con cosas lindas. Le agradecía internamente el que pudiese dormir; ahí, en el mundo de los sueños, era en el único lugar donde yo no la podría lastimar, donde se encontraba segura.

Donde mis engaños no la alcanzarían.

—Quítate — Masculló Emmet mientras me empujaba con uno de sus hombros y se agachaba para cargar a Bella.

"_Dios... ¿Cómo alguien le podría hacer daño a ella?"_ Pensó mi hermano mientras veía tiernamente a Bella, quien ahora tenía la cabeza recargada en su pecho y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Me sentí mal, por supuesto yo era la excepción a la palabra. Yo era el que la lastimaba, yo era el que había roto mi promesa de pureza.

Yo mismo me había condenado al infierno.

Observé cómo mi hermano salía silenciosamente por la puerta del garaje, con mi ángel en sus brazos. Ellos dos tenían un lazo tan estrecho que ni el mismísimo Carlice entendía. Los dos se protegían, los dos se amaban como hermanos. No era que con toda la familia no hubiera el mismo lazo, sino que el de ellos era el más fuerte.

Suspiré.

Subí lentamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación, necesitaba bañarme y quitarme el olor a mi adicción de encima, y no era porque yo quisiese, sino para no causar más problemas con mi familia. Ellos lo podían oler, podían saborear el salado sabor de la lujuria proveniente de mí y, por supuesto, lo odiaban.

Y hasta cierto punto yo también lo odiaba… porque gracias a él tenía el recordatorio constante de que había traicionado a mi ángel.

Las imágenes de mis noches en el claro comenzaron a asaltar mi mente, haciendo que me estremeciera mientras caminaba. Los roces, los gruñidos, las fricciones todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento, todo a lo que me había vuelto adicto.

¿Por qué esto era tan difícil? ¿Por qué el corazón se tenía que confundir y dejarnos sin salida?

"_Puag… apestas" _Pensó Rosalie que acababa de salir de su habitación.

—No te metas — Siseé enojado mientras seguía caminando. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era otra pelea con un miembro de mi familia.

Pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando sentí una de las manos de Rosalie deteniéndome del brazo.

"_Uh… ¿A Edward "Señor Moralidad" no le gusta que le digan la verdad?"_ —Se carcajeó mientras que su agarre se hacía más fuerte — "_Eres un asco, apestas a ella. ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? ¿Crees que no entendemos que te estás enamorando de esa maldita zorra?, pues bien, ¡Felicidades, IMBECIL!, la tendrás aquí. La familia de Eleazar llegará mañana, para nuestra desgracia. Solo espero que sea lo que sea que tengas de hombre lo mantengas dentro de tus pantalones, porque si escucho algún sollozo de Bella, veo alguna lagrima o lo que sea… te juro que esa maldita arpía y tu van a rogar que los mate, te lo juro"_ —Chilló en su fuero interno.

Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona mientras que en su mente se empezaban a formar imágenes no muy lindas de _ella _y de mi siendo torturados.

Me quedé en shock. ¿La familia de Eleazar vendría? ¿Por qué demonios nadie me había dicho?

La furia comenzó a deambular por todo mi cuerpo mientras que me quedaba congelado en medio del pasillo.

Lo único que cortaba el silencio eran los gruñidos sordos que salían desde mi pecho.

—¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? — Pregunté con voz contenida mientras que me sacudía el brazo de Rosalie de encima.

Mi hermana se carcajeó.

—Uf… ¿Qué "Eddy"? — Imitó la voz dulce voz de mi adicción — ¿No vas a poder detener tus _instintos carnales_ con tu zorra aquí?, Muy tarde querido — Se acercó a mi apuntándome con uno de sus níveos dedos —. Tú te metiste en esto, tú ahora lo afrontas. No lo puedo creer, en serio, Edward. Falta una semana, UNA MALDITA SEMANA para tu boda y tú no puedes dejar de meterte en el hoyo. Dios, ¿Qué tiene esa maldita estúpida para que te tenga así?, solo espero que para cuando te des cuenta del maldito error que estas cometiendo no sea muy tarde y hayas perdido a Bella, porque te lo juro, "Eddy", te juro maldito imbécil que si le llegas a hacer más daño del que ya has hecho, y tú sabes bien a que me refiero, yo misma convertiré a Bella, yo misma mataré a la zorra de Tanya y al final yo misma te mataré a ti.

Y diciendo todo esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de donde estaba.

Cerré los ojos mientras me llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz. Sabía que todos mis hermanos tenían razón, sabía que estaba mintiendo, engañando y lastimando a la persona que más me amaba en la existencia y que yo amaba por igual. Sabía que me estaba alejando de ella, y que si no hacia algo por recuperarla la perdería por completo. Pero no me podía alejar de mi adicción, no me podía alejar de Tanya así como así. Ella se había convertido en una parte demasiado importante de mi vida, ella se había convertido en esa pequeña pieza faltante que seguía teniendo cuando Bella entro en mi mundo, ella se había convertido en algo que necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo.

Y eso me asustaba.

Me dolía pensar en separarme de Bella. Me dolía hacerla sufrir. Me dolía hasta la hebra mas profunda del alma ver sus ojos confundidos cada vez que me alejaba, cada vez que mi mano rechazaba la suya, cada vez que sus labios intentaban rozar los míos y yo los negaba. Pero ella no era a quien yo quería tocar, ella no era con la que soñaba despierto; su cuerpo no era el que mis manos, desesperadas, deseaban recorrer. Sus curvas no eran las que mis ojos querían observar. La amaba… Dios mío si no… pero no la veía de esa manera. La amaba de una manera más inocente y más pura, no me podía imaginar usándola de esa manera. Sabía que sería hermoso porque sería hacer el _amor_ y con Tanya era más bien algo sexual y erótico… pero estaba ya tan acostumbrado a eso que no me podía imaginar haciéndolo de otra manera.

Caminé a mi habitación y me metí a la ducha, aún oliendo los últimos rastros de mi adicción en mi cuerpo. Me alegraba interiormente porque Bella no tuviera el olfato tan desarrollado para notarlo… es decir, sabía que en algún momento se lo tendría que decir y tendría que tomar las consecuencias de mis actos, pero no sabía bien como.

Sabía que ésto me acarrearía problemas, pero no podía dejarlo. Esto era más fuerte que yo, era algo que me embotaba los sentidos y no me dejaba salir. El olor a su piel y su tacto cálido era algo que extraña constantemente, aunque Bella estuviese a mi lado.

Me tome una ducha rápida y salí para cambiarme, las ansias de ver a mi ángel comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi sistema nervioso, haciendo que una ira desconocida me llenara el cuerpo completo.

Deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos y jamás dejarla escapar.

Tome un sweater ligero para ponérmelo sobre mi camisa y salí de la habitación. Extrañamente la casa estaba en silencio. No había pensamientos agresivos, ni respiraciones inútiles… era como si nadie estuviese.

Bajé saltando las escaleras y me encaminé hacia la puerta, aún sorprendido de no haber escuchado a nadie. Lo más probable es que se hubiesen ido de caza o algo parecido.

Corrí, lo más rápido posible, como una flecha o un relámpago hacia la casa de mi ángel, la necesitaba más que nada en esos momentos.

Llegué pitando a casa de los Swan, subí rápidamente por la ventana y la encontré ahí dormida. Su pelo se escurría por la almohada y su respiración era acompasada. Se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente… tan Bella.

—Ya te puedes ir, Emmett — Murmuré mientras que veía como mi hermano se levantaba de la mecedora y caminaba hacia mí.

"_Espero que te comportes cuando llegue la perra a la casa. No dejare que tú le hagas daño a mi hermana… y menos que esa maldita golfa lo haga"_ Pensó.

Dicho esto, le dio un suave beso en la frente a Bella y salió por la ventana.

Me recosté a un lado de mi Ángel, atrayéndola hacia mí. _Dios… _ la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos era lo único que me podría tranquilizar. Me sentía seguro y en paz. Sentía como si viviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja privada y nada mas sucediera a nuestro alrededor.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese instante. Era un mensaje de texto.

_Mañana nos veremos. Ya te extraño._

_Te amo. T._

Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante mientras que apretaba más el agarre en Bella. Toda esta situación me tenía nervioso. No quería que por ningún motivo Bella se enterara, hasta después de nuestra boda.

Cerré mi celular de golpe, dejando salir el aire mientras que un suave gruñido se formaba en el fondo de mi pecho.

Pero _su _voz me congeló.

—Edward — Murmuró suavemente.

—Te amo — Susurré, mientras le daba un suave beso en los cabellos.

—Necesitamos hablar — Murmuró ella, mientras yo me tensaba por haberla despertado.

—Claro, amo, ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Dije con voz suave.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y sus orbes marrones se conectaron con los míos, aun seguían tristes y la sombra de las lágrimas seguía acompañándolos.

—Sé que me estas ocultando algo — Murmuró mas para ella que para mí.

Y en ese momento, tal y comp había sucedido todas esas noches pasadas, la culpa terminó por destrozar mi cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

**5.- Capítulo**

"Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido,

Sino que de ahora en adelante… ya no podré creer en ti" Friedrich Nietzsche.

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

—_Sé que me estas ocultando algo_—_ Murmuró mas para ella que para mí._

_Y en ese momento la culpa terminó por destrozar mi cuerpo._

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? — Contesté con voz contenida, mientras que el miedo arrasaba con la poca calma que tenía. Ella lo sabía, ella presentía que algo iba mal.

Un suave color rosado se pintó en sus mejillas.

—Pues… bueno, te he sentido muy distante, Edward. Lo sé, tú jamás te comportarías así conmigo si no fuera porque algo sucede— Susurró contra mi pecho mientras que ocultaba la vista de mis ojos.

Suspiré.

—Amor— La tomé de la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme—, no te estoy ocultando nada, solo son los nervios de la boda. Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal— Le di un suave beso en los labios—. Te amo.

"_Mentiroso"_ Gritó mi vocecita interna. Intenté acallarla con otro tipo de pensamientos, pero los gritos eran cada vez más grandes, haciendo que mi mente se trastornara.

Los orbes cafés de mi amada me observaban expectantes, sabía que ella no se había tragado la mentira de que eran los nervios. Ella sabía que algo sucedía. Aún en toda esta situación estaba impresionado de lo perceptiva que era, mi ángel era impresionante.

—Si algo está mal ¿Me lo contaras cierto? — Susurró de nuevo mientras que yo me perdía en el marrón de sus orbes. Ella era tan hermosa.

—Claro— Contesté, mientras me acercaba para unir nuestros labios.

Quería sacar el coraje que tenia dentro de mí, sabía que si no hacia algo en ese instante terminaría por gritarle toda la verdad a Bella. Cómo era que había sucumbido ante aquella tentación. Cómo por un estúpido momento de tensión rompí nuestra promesa.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando ese maldito día?, Es decir, no me arrepentía de haber hecho tan gran descubrimiento. No me arrepentía de haber metido a Tanya en esto… simplemente no era la manera correcta de hacerlo. Había cometido un error demasiado grande.

Era a mi ángel a quien tenía que desear de esa manera, ¿Cierto?, No debería de haber otra mujer que deseara más. En una situación normal a mi ángel es a la que debería de desnudar con la mirada, suspirar por sus roces toda la tarde tal y como lo hacía con mi adicción, saborear clandestinamente el sabor de sus labios, imaginar su cuerpo en mis manos, querer hacerla mía con frenesí.

Pero ella no era a quien yo deseaba.

Mi ángel, ella tan pura y tan bella. Me daba miedo quitarle la inocencia que por tanto tiempo había estado protegiendo. No la quería jalar a este hoyo sin salida en el que me encontraba atrapado por tiempo indefinido. Ella no se merecía esto, yo no me merecía a mi ángel.

No la deseaba de esa manera pero tampoco quería estar lejos de ella.

Por dios…¿Qué demonios me sucedía?, no podría ocultarle esto por mucho tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que había muy pocas oportunidades que ella perdonara mi traición, pero la adicción era más fuerte que otra cosa que pudiera deseas o necesitar en este momento.

Todo esto era tan frustrante.

Mi ángel recargo su suave cabeza en mi hombro, su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta y el latido de su corazón se hizo cada vez más pausado.

—Te amo, Edward— Murmuró en un suspiro mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Yo no respondí.

Sentía que si le respondía sería pecar más de lo que ya había hecho.

Sí, claro que la amaba, más que a mi propia existencia, pero no le podía decir eso cuando en mi interior sabía perfectamente que me estaba enamorando de otra persona.

De Tanya.

Mi mente empezó a vagar, recordando cada maldito detalle de aquella noche en la que había firmado mi sentencia de sufrimiento.

…

_Después de lo ocurrido aquel día en el claro, el día en que por fin le había pedido matrimonio a mi Bella, el día en que había dejado todo de lado para hacerla mía de una vez, ese maldito día en que pude haberla hecho mía por siempre, que su cuerpo quedara marcado como mío y el mío como suyo, pero no sucedió claro está, me sentía demasiado frustrado. Una llama se había prendido dentro de mí, aquella maldita sensación de curiosidad que tanto había querido alejar de mi mente, pero que inútilmente podía hacer desaparecer._

_Ese día había ido a Denalí, a entregar la invitación de mi maravillosa boda. Se supone que sería un viaje rápido. Que solo iría y vendría. Por supuesto en el momento en que entre Tanya sintió mi estado de ánimo, estaba frustrado, enojado y estresado. _

_Me preguntó si estaba bien, yo le respondí que sí. Entregue la invitación de boda y me despedí, odiaba estar acosado por los contantes pensamientos melancólicos de Tanya respecto a mí y a mi ángel. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo amaba a Bella, que próximamente yo tendría dueña. Que lo nuestro jamás sucedería. _

_Qué equivocado estaba._

_Salí de la casa de Tanya, dispuesto a correr varias millas. Necesitaba que el aire me golpeara un poco la cara, necesitaba despejar mi mente de pensamientos indecorosos y comprometedores. Sentía que me estaba convirtiendo en un Sexopata._

_Corrí, no a mi velocidad normal, un poco más baja. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ver de qué manera me podría sacar las obscenidades y la frustración de mi mente._

_Iba llegando justamente a donde estaba nuestro prado, me detuve ahí tomando aire innecesario. Me acosté sobre el pasto, observando la luna. Mi mente vagó en aquel día ahí, mi imaginación se puso a trabajar como maniaca pensando en que hubiese sucedido si Bella no hubiera declinado mi oferta respecto a hacerla mía._

_Cerré los ojos mientras que mil imágenes perforaban mi mente. Mil y una malditas imágenes de mi ángel y yo juntos, mil y una imagenes masoquista que me atrofiaban el cerebro._

_Estaba enfermo._

_Mi mente divagaba, mis manos aferradas a la tierra se ponían cada vez más tensas mientras que un calor irreconocible hacia acto de presencia en mi cuerpo._

_Necesitaba tranquilizarme._

_Tomé aire de una gran bocanada, aire que en realidad no necesitaba pero que en esos momentos me sentaba bien. Un ruido sordo se escucho de entre los árboles, me paré enseguida. Esa esencia me era demasiado familiar._

"_Vaya… ahí estas" Pensó con un deje de Alivio Tanya mientras que salía de entre los árboles._

_Suspiré de cansancio._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_ —_ Pregunte con enojo. ¿Es que acaso ella no se iba a rendir jamás?_

—_Solo vine a ver si estabas bien, Edward. Independientemente de todo, soy tu amiga. Te noto mal_—_ Susurró mientras que se acercaba a mí. Sus orbes color miel jamás dejaron los míos._

—_Estoy bien, Tanya_—_ Dije con enfado-. En serio, no me pasa nada._

—_¿Ah, sí? te conozco, Edward Cullen. Algo te molesta, dime que es ese "algo"_ —_ Dijo con voz preocupada mientras que un puchero se formaba en sus labios. Tanya, independientemente de su enamoramiento hacia mí, era mi amiga, y yo necesitaba a alguien con quien descargar esto que sentía. Si no, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar._

—_Yo…_—_ Comencé mientras me dejaba caer sobre el pasto de nuevo. Fije la vista en la luna, bastante vergonzoso era lo que le iba a contar como para todavía verla a los ojos._

—_¿Tú?_ —_ Preguntó mientras se dejaba caer a un lado mío._

—_Digamos… que estoy frustrado. Pasó algo entre Bella y yo que me dejo un poco mal, ella no se ha dado cuenta pero yo no aguanto más esto_—_ Murmuré mientras cerraba mis ojos._

—_¿"Algo" como qué?_ —_ Volvió a pregunta_—,_ Si no me dices qué, Edward, no te voy a poder ayudar._

—_Iba a ser mía, pero ella me detuvo… yo quería que fuera mía en ese momento, Tanya. Quería tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla completa y totalmente mía, solo que ella decidió esperar hasta la boda. No es que me moleste, pero muchas ocasiones antes ella era la que empezaba todo y justo ahora que yo decido hacer mis prejuicios a un lado y comportarme como un hombre, ¿Ella decide que quiere esperar?, Por un lado se lo agradezco… porque, de por si, al convertirla voy a arrancarle el alma, cosa que ella no cree pero yo sí, y con esto estamos igual. Yo en ese aspecto soy igual que ella. Pero simplemente ya no lo aguanto, Tanya. Todo esto se me hace tan malditamente frustrante, es algo que no me deja estar cerca de Bella, deseo hacerla mía a cada momento de el día, de recorrer su cuerpo de… de… de todo. ¿Me comprendes?_ —_ Dije con rapidez, solía hacer eso cuando me ponía demasiado nervioso o avergonzado._

_Suspiró._

—_¿Has hablado con ella al respecto, Edward?_ —_ Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia de el mundo._

—_No… no la voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quiere. La amo… no la quiero condenar por un simple capricho mío_—_ Contesté suavemente mientras abría mis ojos y volvía a enfocar las estrellas que se alzaban encima de mí. Me sentía tan pequeño en ese instante._

—_¿O sea que solo quieres quitarte esta tentación de encima y listo?_ —_ Preguntó con voz incrédula._

—_Sí_—_ Murmuré mientras ponía mis dos manos tras mi cabeza._

—_Hm… _—_ Contesté mientras que escuchaba como se ponía de pie._

—_¿Qué sucede, Tanya?_ —_ Pregunté, ¿Había dicho algo que le molestara?_

_Silencio_

—_¿Tanya?_ —_ Volví a preguntar._

_Silencio de nuevo._

_Iba a levantarme, no quería pelearme con ella por una estupidez. Ella era mi amiga y yo la necesitaba en ese momento._

_Pero algo me detuvo._

—_Edward_—_ Susurró mientras que se sentaba encima de mí, y ponía sus dos manos a cada lado de mi rostro_—_ ¿Qué dirías si yo te pudiera quitar esa tentación? ¿Solo por hoy?_

_Fruncí el ceño mientras la tomaba por la cadera he intentaba quitármela de encima._

—_¿Estas intentando decirme que quieres que le sea infiel a Bella solo por esta estúpida tentación?_ —_ Gruñí mientras que apretaba más sus caderas._

_Suavemente se froto contra mí, mandando descargas involuntarias hacia mis pantalones. Este movimiento me dejo en Shock, era algo que jamás en mi vida había experimentado._

_Era excitante._

—_No te estoy pidiendo que le seas infiel a Bella_—_ Susurró mientras se acercaba un poco más a mi cara y volvía a mover sus caderas contra las mías_—._ Te estoy diciendo que yo te puedo ayudar a que superes esto y puedas ser feliz con Isabella por el resto de tu eternidad. Solo esta vez, no te estoy pidiendo otra cosa._

_La luz de la luna alumbraba su rostro, sus labios carnosos me llamaban, me cantaban. Sus caderas frotándose suavemente contra las mías mientras que las mías involuntariamente hacían lo mismo._

—_Tanya… yo…_—_ Susurré entrecortadamente, sentía que mi autocontrol se estaba lleno a la mierda en ese momento._

—_Vamos, Edward_—_ Me dio un suave beso en los labios_—_ Solo por esta vez. Prometo que solo será por hoy. Los dos ganamos en esto… inclusive Bella gana. Tú y ella serán felices, te quitaras tu tentación de encima_—_ Se volvió a frotar contra mí como intentando darle más valor a las palabras_—._ De todos modos ¿Qué tienes que perder Edward? ¿Tu alma?, Tú y yo sabemos que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que eso de las almas sea cierto._

_Y otra vez sus caderas hicieron contacto con las mías haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran._

—_Tanya_—_ Gruñí mientras que tomaba mas fuerte sus caderas pegándola más contra mi_—,_ no va a salir nada de aquí ¿De acuerdo?, Nadie se va a enterar y solo será por esta vez._

—_De acuerdo_—_ Contestó en un suspiro mientras que yo aprisionaba sus labios en un beso salvaje._

_Acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte en ese instante. Sabía que los remordimientos después de esto serían peores que cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido, pero no me importaba. Todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo eran como una droga que funcionaba ipso facto. Yo ya no me podía resistir, no podía parar esto, y ni lo iba a intentar._

"_Perdóname Bella"- Fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tuve antes de dejarme guiar por el placer._

_Las manos de Tanya viajaron hacia mi sweater mientras que las mías depositaban fieras caricias en su espalda. El vestido que ella tenía puesto estaba a la mitad de sus muslos dejando así expuesta la fría piel de granito de sus tornadas piernas. Sus caderas se movían tortuosamente sobre las mías haciendo que el rose fuera casi insoportable._

_Una de mis manos subió su vestido un poco mas dejando ver su ropa interior. Negra._

_Esto me excito._

_En un movimiento que solo los de mi especie podríamos hacer, la azoté contra uno de los arboles de el prado, cogí con mis dos manos su bien formado trasero mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en mi cintura._

_Besé la línea de su escote mientras que sus manos tiraban suavemente de mi cabello llevándome a otro nivel más grande de excitación._

_Mi boca regresó a la suya mientras que sus manos arrancaban de un tirón mi camisa. Mis manos recorrían su trasero mientras que suaves gemidos salían por su boca haciendo que la sensación fuera aun más placentera._

_Mis manos arrancaron su vestido dejándome ver así su torso expuesto, la única ropa interior que llevaba era el encaje negro que adornaba su cadera. El bulto en mis pantalones se hinchaba cada vez más, esto era algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido._

_Con una de sus manos empujó un poco mi pecho mientras que sus piernas se desenrollaban de mi cintura. Mis manos aun seguían en sus caderas apegándola más a mí, la fricción de nuestros torsos juntos y desnudos era malditamente excitante._

—_Espera, si nos vamos a ir al infierno. Mínimo hay que disfrutarlo ¿No crees?_ —_ Susurró con voz sensual mientras que me jalaba hacia el centro de el prado y me tumbada para ella quedar encima de mí. Yo no encontraba la voz, todo esto aun me tenía en shock, mil emociones me llenaban el cuerpo en ese instante, odio, coraje, curiosidad, remordimiento… pero el que más me embriagaba era…_

…_Excitación…_

_Sus manos viajaron hacia mis pantalones mientras que los desabrochaba rápidamente. Yo estaba congelado, no sabía dónde poner las manos ni qué decir… así que solo me deje llevar por las sensaciones que Tanya me hacia experimentar ahora que sus manos estaban bajando tortuosamente lento mis trusas._

_Una de sus manos tomo mi miembro mientras que lo acariciaba lentamente._

—_Tanya…_—_ Advertí. No duraría mucho si seguía así._

—_¿Qué sucede, Edward?_ —_ Contestó con voz inocente_—_ ¿No te gusta?_ —_ Podía adivinar la sonrisa pícara en su rostro. No lo veía ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi respiración acelerada gracias a lo que estaba sintiendo._

_Su mano empezó a subir el ritmo de sus caricias mientras que los jadeos comenzaban a salir por mi boca, eso era algo que jamás había experimentado._

_No lo soporté más y, en un rápido movimiento, me puse encima de ella mientras que con una de mis manos arrancaba la tela que nos separaba y con otra tomaba sus dos muñecas y las ponía encima de su cabeza, dejándome así el control completo de todo. Quería… o más bien ansiaba estar dentro de ella._

_Mi mano viajo hacia su centro… dos podían jugar a esta misma tortura._

_Uno de mis dedos masajeó suavemente su clítoris mientras que mi boca besaba uno de sus ya muy erectos pezones sin soltar sus manos que yacían sobre su cabeza mientras que se estremecía con cada uno de mis toques._

—_Edward…_—_ Gimió mientras que se arqueaba más hacia mi_—_ Más rápido…_

_Sonreí contra su piel, se sentía tan bien por primera vez hacer esto y ser el culpable de que ella sintiese tanto placer._

_Dos de mis dedos se adentraron en ella mientras que gemía cada vez mas alto, la atmosfera era de maldita lujuria y excitación… era tan erótico._

—_¿Te gusta lo que te hago?_ —_ Susurré con voz ronca mientras que mis dientes mordían suavemente uno de los lóbulos de su oreja._

—_Sí…_—_ Jadeó mientras que sus caderas se movían al ritmo de mis dedos_—_ Edward… por favor…_

—"_Por favor" ¿Qué?_ —_ Pregunté. La simple idea de empezar a hablar sucio me excitaba más… así que si esta era mi sentencia de muerte la disfrutaría tanto como pudiera._

—_Hazme… tuya…_—_ Gimió mientras que en mis labios se formaba una sonrisa, jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer sentir a alguien así._

_Sin decir una palabra más me tumbé y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima mío mientras que nuestros sexos chocaban, y más que antes por mi creciente erección._

_Mis manos viajaron a sus caderas mientras que la sentaba de tirón en mi, entre en ella con una facilidad inesperada mientras que a mi cuerpo le llegaba un calor demasiado extraño._

_Se empezó a mover lentamente encima de mí mientras que sus manos viajaban a su cabello y se lo despeinaba, sus ojos cerrados mientras que gemidos cada vez más fuertes salían de su boca._

_Sus caderas aumentaron de ritmo mientras que la fricción era magnifica, su boca entre abierta me invitaba a besarla, pero por la posición en la que me encontraba era casi imposible. Mi boca jadeaba mientras que de la boca de Tanya salía el sonido más condenadamente excitante que existía._

_Gemidos._

_En un rápido movimiento la tome de la espalda sin salirme de su centro y me posicione sobre ella mientras que mi boca buscaba desesperadamente uno de sus pezones, sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura mientras que yo aumentaba las envestidas, sabía que no iba a durar mucho antes de que los dos llegáramos al orgasmo._

_Sus manos estaban en mi pelo mientras que con mi boca succionaba cada parte de su piel que se me ponía enfrente, nuestras caderas jamás se dejaron de mover, los dos estábamos a muy poco de acabar._

—_Mas… más rápido…_—_ Gimió mientras que se arqueaba haciendo que nuestra posición fuera aun más excitante, uno de mis dedos viajo a su clítoris, masajeándolo al compas de mis envestidas, esto era tan deliciosamente excitante._

_Tanya y yo llegamos juntos al orgasmo mientras que ella sufría suaves espasmos bajo de mi. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas era lo único que rompía el silencio alrededor de nosotros, mi cuerpo cayó encima de el de ella mientras que nuestras respiraciones iban retomando su ritmo normal._

_Lo que había hecho estaba mal… jodidamente mal… pero sabía que después de esto todo cambiaria._

—_Wow…_—_ Musitó Tanya mientras que hacia ademán de levantarse._

—_¿A dónde crees que vas?_ —_ Pregunté con voz incrédula._

—_Hm… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos cierto?_ —_ Contestó mientras que mis labios se acercaban a su boca._

—_¿Qué te parece si extendemos nuestro trato?_ —_ Susurré antes de atrapar su labio inferior suavemente con mis dientes._

—_O sea que…_—_ Contestó con voz ronca mientras que sentía como mi cuerpo volvía a entrar en calor, claro si eso era posible para los de nuestra especia._

—_Nadie se tiene por que enterar de esto…_—_ Murmuré mientras que nuestros cuerpos se volvían a fundir y la culpa comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más lejana._

…

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo completo cuando recordé el día en que había hecho la más grande traición a mi ángel. Sabía que había sido un estúpido y sabia que ninguna disculpa sería suficiente para que me perdonasen al 100%... es más… no creía que ni siquiera me llegasen a perdonar, solo que esto había sido algo muchísimo más fuerte que yo.

Independientemente de todo soy hombre... y digamos que ese campo de placer jamás lo había explorado.

Mi autocontrol era una completa y total mierda.

—Edward, ¿Hoy iremos a ver a tus papás? — Susurró mi ángel con voz pastosa mientras que se tallaba sus hermosos ojos cafés. Dios… era tan preciosa que debería de ser pecado.

—Sí, amor. De hecho hoy llega la familia de Denalí— Contesté mientras que besaba suavemente su frente. Afuera la claridad de el día se empezaba a hacer presente y con ella el momento en que mi droga y mi salvación se conociesen.

—¿La familia de Tanya? — Preguntó con voz desconfiada.

—Sí… ¿Por qué? — Contra ataque mientras que veía como su hermoso ceño se fruncía.

—Por nada…— Contestó mientras que se giraba para que no pudiese verle la cara. Una de mis manos viajo a su mentón mientras que sus orbes marrones hacían contacto con los míos acaramelados.

—¿Sucede algo? — Pregunté mientras que me acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, la experiencia que había tomado con Tanya hacia muchísimo más fácil hacer que mi Bella se deslumbrara, solo que como antes, a Bella la amaba más que otra cosa o persona en el mundo… a Tanya… era difícil descifrar lo que sentía.

Estaba maldita y jodidamente confundido.

—No— Contestó mientras que su aliento me azotaba la cara y yo acortaba la distancia entre nosotros para besarla lenta y sensualmente.

Su boca dejó pasar a mi lengua mientras que sus pequeñas y cálidas manos tomaban el cuello de mi camisa y la comenzaban a desabotonar, el golpeteo de su corazón se hacía cada vez más acelerado y el aire le empezaba a faltar a mi hermoso ángel, sabía que si no lo detenía todo en ese instante terminaría condenándome más de lo que ya estaba.

—Amor— Susurré contra sus labios—, necesitas ir a cambiarte ahora.

—Sí…- Sonó decepcionada y dolida. Aunque no pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos sabía que era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Rechazo.

Y no era porque no fuese deseable, Dios… Bella era la criatura más perfecta que existía en este mundo, solo que ella no podía convertirse en algo tan mezquino como yo.

Estúpidamente no hice nada por consolarla. La detenía por su bien. No quería arrastrarla al hoyo donde yo ya me encontraba. Ella era pura e inocente y no porque su novio fuese un estúpido vampiro que se había condenado por el sexo ella tendría que hacer lo mismo

—Lo bueno es que las prefieres morenas…—Susurró bajo su aliento cuando empezaba a recoger su ropa. Su comentario hizo que me congelara por un momento.

"_No tienes una idea"_- Pensé en mi fuero interno mientras que veía como mi ángel caminaba hacia el baño.

Sí… todo esto estaba jodida y condenadamente mal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>6.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Eres dueño de tus silencios, y esclavo de tus palabras" Anónimo._

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**Bpov.**

—Amor— Susurré mientras me subía a su espalda como un mono araña—, ¿Estás seguro que hoy puedo ir a tu casa?, hoy llegan los de Denalí y no quiero ser una carga ahí— Mi mano dio una suave caricia a su fría mejilla.

Él cerró los ojos.

Estuvo en silencio algunos minutos, sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a mis muslos mientras que su nariz rozaba suavemente mi muñeca. Algo andaba demasiado mal con Edward. Lo sabía, y quería saber el porqué de aquella actitud tan alejada y cortante conmigo.

Se supone que en una semana tres días nos casábamos, todo tendría que estar bien, ¿Cierto?

Todo _debería _de estar bien.

Mi corazón me decía lo contrario.

—No hay problema, amor— Susurró y soltó un suspiro largo—. Vamos. Alice de todos modos necesita hacerte la última prueba del vestido— Sonrío, pero aquella alegría no le subió a los ojos.

Yo asentí. Él desvío su mirada y se echó a correr.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no estaba bien. Que Edward me estaba ocultando algo. Quería preguntarle, quería hacerle saber que yo estaba aquí para lo que el necesitara. Solo que no quería presionarlo.

La mitad del camino fuimos en silencio, solo el suave crujir de las hojas era lo que rompía la comodidad de aquel bosque inmenso. El rostro de Edward no iba como las veces anteriores, ahora iba enfurruñado, los ojos de un suave color negro y el ceño fruncido. Parecía enojado y yo quería saber el porqué.

Una de mis manos volvió a rozar su mejilla, pero él se aparto de mi caricia en un acto que no parecía ser reflejo.

Eso me dolió.

—Edward, detente ahora— Susurré, sabía que no necesitaba subir el tono para que él me escuchara.

Edward detuvo su ritmo hasta que estuvo total y completamente enraizado en el piso. Me soltó las piernas y yo bajé de su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Pregunté, histérica. Estaba harta de sus desplantes. Me lastimaba y yo sabía que algo había hecho para que él estuviese así.

—¿"Qué me sucede" de qué, Isabella? — Gritó mientras que se llevaba una mano a el puente de la nariz y daba dos pasos para alejarse de mí.

Lo miré, exaltada.

—Has estado extraño desde hace semanas. Te alejas de mi tacto, te alejas de mí… Dios, Edward… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Es algo que yo hice? ¿Qué es, maldita sea? — Chillé mientras que sentía como la furia y todas aquellas palabras que no había dicho salían como verborrea por mi boca.

—Ya habíamos tenido antes esta plática, Bella. Por favor, no quiero regresar a lo mismo. Ya te dije que son los nervios por la boda, ya te dije que todo esto es un gran paso para mí. Por favor no quiero caer en esta plática una y otra vez. No me sucede nada ¿De acuerdo? — Soltó en un gruñido. Sus ojos jamás se encontraron con los míos.

Él no estaba siendo honesto.

—No. No estoy tranquila. Algo te sucede, algo que está haciendo que ya ni siquiera me mires. ¡MIRAME, EDWARD! ¿Por qué escondes tus ojos? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? — Grité mientras que daba dos pasos para acercarme a él. Y de nuevo su mirada no hizo contacto con la mía.

Mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento.

—Contéstame, ¿Qué sucede? — Volví a preguntar mientras que una de mis manos se levantaba para tocar la suya. Pero su boca me detuvo.

—¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi, Bella? ¿Acaso yo no confíe en ti cuando te besaste con Jacob? ¿Acaso yo no te perdone todo?, mil veces te he dicho que te amo, las mil veces que tú empezabas con este tipo de platicas. ¿Por qué no puedes estar segura de ti misma y de mí? — Gritó mientras que sus ojos se volvían negros. El corazón comenzó a dolerme, el jamás había utilizado ese tono conmigo.

—¿Quieres que confíe en ti?, Entonces dime qué te pasa Edward. Ya no lo soporto— Murmuré mientras que mis ojos se empezaban a llenar con liquido cristalino.

—¡NO ME PASA NADA!, ¿Qué no lo comprendes? ¿Qué no escuchas? Te JE dicho que es por los nervios, Bella. No pasa nada mas— Dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome por los hombros.

Por primera vez pude ver sus ojos, por primera vez, desde hacía ya tiempo quería verme reflejada en ellos. Pero solo encontré una sombra en aquellos orbes dorados.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte alrededor de mis hombros, no doloroso… pero sí con más presión.

—No puedo… estar con una persona que no confía en mi, Bella— Dijo las palabras constantes. Separadas una de la otra, como explicándoselas a un niño pequeño.

El alma se esfumó.

—¿Qué me intentas decir? — Dije con voz entrecortada mientras que el corazón se empezaba a detener.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Una suave lágrima salió escapando por mi ojo y desvíe mi mirada. ¿Es que acaso todo mi cuento de hadas se vendría abajo?. No entendía aun del todo sus palabras. ¿Quería terminar conmigo? ¿Edward quería _terminar_ conmigo?

—Bella, yo…— Susurró, y acercó su mano a mi mejilla, pero yo me alejé.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Edward?, te estás comportando como un animal, ¿Lo sabías? — Dije mientras que los sollozos escapaban por mi boca.

—No quise decir eso…— Murmuró otra vez acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué no quisiste decir, Edward? ¿Qué no te quieres casar conmigo por la falta de confianza? ¿Qué Edward?, ¿Hay alguien más? ¿Quién? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué EDWARD? ¿QUÉ? — Sollocé mientras que mis ojos cristalizados se volvían a encontrar con los suyos.

El corazón… si es que seguía aquí, dolía demasiado. El aire se me fue de los pulmones y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sentía que todo a mi alrededor se empezaba a poner nebuloso, pero no me importo. El dolor del cuerpo era más grande.

¿Quién era él y que había hecho con mi Edward?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, esta no era mi historia… este era una pesadilla.

—Bella… por favor escúchame— Murmuró mientras se acercaba a mí, yo me quite pero él tomo mi cintura e hizo que estuviera frente a su rostro.

—Llévame a casa— Dije con voz entrecortada mientras que las lagrimas salían silenciosas por mis ojos.

Mi cuento de hadas se empezaba a desvanecer.

—No. Primero vamos a hablar— Gruñó—. No quise decir eso, Bella. Yo te amo, quiero y mi deseo más grande es casarme contigo. Eres lo que necesito para vivir Bella. Discúlpame si te herí, hablé sin pensarlo. Por favor, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que hay otra persona en mi vida más importante que tú? — Susurró la última pregunta, buscando mi mirada.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que había algo más.

—Olvidemos esto. Por favor— Rogó mientras que sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Estos se estamparon con urgencia. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso. Permiso el cual yo denegué. No estaba de humor y aun me seguía doliendo el corazón.

—Vayamos con, Alice— Susurré mientras que me alejaba de él.

Edward suspiró cerca de mi boca, con su frente pegada a la mía. Mis ojos no dejaban de sacar lágrimas, nada de esto era como yo me imaginaba que sería mi cuento de hadas.

—Vamos—Murmuró mientras tomaba mi mano y me tomaba en brazos.

No se dijo nada más en todo el camino. Mi cabeza iba echada para atrás mientras que de mis ojos las lágrimas traicioneras jamás se iban. El corazón me dolía, los pulmones estaban en busca de aire. Sentía el vacio de algo… sabia que él estaba ahí… cargándome, tocándome, pegado su cuerpo contra el mío, solo que el dolor era infinito.

El corazón había desaparecido súbitamente.

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, solo que jamás abrí los parpados para observarle. Jamás en mi vida había peleado con él de esa manera, jamás nos habíamos dicho esa clase de cosas. Jamás nos habíamos lastimado tanto.

Cerré mi mano izquierda instintivamente.

Mi sortija estaba ahí, todo esto era real, todo esto realmente estaba pasando. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que todo esto era una completa y total pesadilla?

—Bella— Susurró Edward en mi oído—, por favor, por favor no soporto estar así contigo. Perdóname.

Todo a mi alrededor se detuvo. Estábamos en el lago que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa de los Cullen.

—Te perdono— Murmuré. El corazón dejo de oprimirse un poco, pero aun así el vacio seguía presente.

—Te amo ¿De acuerdo? — Tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos y me acercó para darme un suave beso— Jamás lo olvides. Pase lo que pase sabes que te amo.

Eso me asustó. Sonaba… sonaba como hacia algunos meses cuando él me había dejado.

Temblé de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? — Murmuré viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, amor. Sí lo hablaremos. Pero luego…—Murmuró mientras jalaba de mi mano e íbamos hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Entramos. Jamás despegué la vista de el rostro de Edward. Éste estaba inescrutable, solo la sombra que veía en sus ojos era la que jamás se iba.

Y el corazón… como tantas veces… volvió a doler.

—Eddy— Una mujer de rulos rubios rojizos saltó y lo abrazó— ¡Cuanto te he extrañado!

Edward sonrió de lado. Con _**mi **_sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que tanto me mataba y que había desaparecido de su rostro hacia más de un mes. Su mano abandonó la mía y sus brazos rodearon la hermosa cintura de aquella mujer. Ella era hermosa, una diosa griega. Era igual de hermosa que Rosalie.

Mi autoestima decayó.

—Igualmente, Tanya— Dijo con tono emocionado.

Todo a nuestro alrededor se quedó en silencio. Una rápida mirada a mi contorno me basto para ver los rostros de mi próxima familia. Todos en diferentes expresiones que decían una misma cosa.

Odio.

¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—Tanya, te presento a Bella mi prometida. Bella ella es Tanya mi… _amiga_—Una sonrisa boba se formó en el rostro de mi prometido.

—Gusto en conocerte, Bella— Tanya sonreía de igual manera mientras me tendía la mano.

Yo la tomé.

—Igualmente— Susurré, pero mis ojos estaban clavados en la mirada de mi novio. Aquella sombra se había esfumado.

—En plus d'une prostituée hypocrite. Une autre facette que veux-tu nous montrer ?**(1)** — Dijo Alice. Todos sus hermanos se rieron. Todos menos Edward. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso en francés?

El rostro de Tanya poseía una sonrisa extraña. Cínica. Sus ojos jamás dejaron de observarme.

—Dis ce que tu veux. Elle ne connaît pas ce qu'elle a à son côté et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il est ... du meilleur que qu'eh essayé**(2)** — Contestó sin quitar aquella sonrisa cínica.

—¿Alguien me puede decir de qué hablan? — Chillé. Esto me hartaba. Yo no sabía francés.

—Nada, amor. Simples bromas entre ellas— Susurró Edward mientras que una sonrisita se veía en la comisura de su boca.

—Así que…— Habló Alice— Bella qué bueno que viniste. Rose… llévate a Bella a el cuarto de arriba. Tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Edward puedo hablar contigo? — Preguntó la pequeña de los Cullen con la mirada obscura y el tono siniestro.

—Claro— Contestó Edward. Su sonrisa se había borrado.

—Te amo— Susurré y le di un suave beso en los labios. Sabía que de mi tortura nadie me salvaría… aparte de que necesitaba estar a solar por un tiempo.

Se escuchó un gruñido, pero no supe de quien venía.

—¿Puedo acompañarlas a ver el vestido de boda? — Preguntó Tanya mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—A decir verdad…— Comenzó Alice.

—No. Solamente Ella y yo podemos estar presentes— Corté Rose mientras que me tomaba de un brazo y me obligaba a ir detrás de ella.

Me pareció escuchar que Rose decía "Maldita Zorra"… pero no pude decir si lo había dicho ya que Edward me tomó de la mano.

—Recuerda de lo que hablamos— Me cerró un ojo.

—Sí… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — Las lágrimas regresaron.

Rose me cargó y fuimos seguidas por Emmett. Quien traía cara de pocos amigos y arrugaba la nariz de vez en cuando.

Llegamos a la habitación de Alice, y Rose me tumbó en la cama para luego ir directa a el closet mientras refunfuñaba algo sobre el cinismo. Cosa que no entendí porque Emmett comenzó a platicarme de su próximo viaje de caza el cual sería el día antes de la boda.

Mi mente estaba alejada de ahí. El corazón… aun seguía latiendo.

Aquellas palabras que se dijeron Alice y Tanya en francés… parecían tener otro significado. ¿De qué habrían hablado? ¿Por qué los Cullen se habrían reído tan oscuramente?

¡Cómo odiaba ser la única que no fuera inmortal!

Recordé la pelea que tuve con Edward en el bosque y no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. No sabía qué sucedía. Si era la presión de la boda o algo mas pasaba… pero mi corazón empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Bella— Murmuró Emmett— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Malditas lagrimas traicioneras.

—Solo… recordé algo— Susurré mientras que limpiaba mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Podrías contarme? — Preguntó.

—Edward…— Dije y el nudo en la garganta se hizo cada vez mayor.

—¿"Edward" qué? — Volvió a preguntar.

—Él me oculta algo.

Y todo a mi alrededor… hasta mi corazón, con aquellas palabras se tensó.

* * *

><p>1.- "Y aparte de ser una prostituta hipócrita, ¿Alguna otra faceta que nos quieras mostrar?"<p>

2.- "Dí lo que quieras. Ella no sabe lo que tiene a su lado... y creeme que es mejor, porque así yo lo disfruto"

¡Por favor, lean ésta **nota de autor!**

Pues les cuento que fui nominada a los premios FFAD con mi historia "Secretos & Engaños". Es un honor concursar con todas esas otras autoras que son tan buenas. Lectoras, amigas, people! Les pido que se metan y voten por mi (es en la segunda casilla, ahí está "Secretos & Engaños" le dan clic y le dan en votar)

Gracias por darme ese honor.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**

h t t p : / premios - ffad (.) blogspot (.) com /


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>7.- Capítulo<strong>

"_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself" Sia_

**Secretos & Engaños.**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl._

**EPOV.**

La mano de Alice tiraba de mi playera mientras que me jalaba a una velocidad inhumana fuera de la casa y corría hacia el bosque, conmigo arrastrando.

Todo lo que había sucedido hacía algunos momentos en la casa había sido tan irreal.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y el aire a mí alrededor se hacía más pesado, era casi como ser humano. Las escenas de lo que había ocurrido me venían a la mente una y otra vez, como un puñal que me hacía saber que mi reacción había estado mal.

Había traicionado a mi ángel.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había cometido un gran error. Inconscientemente me había decidido por Tanya al estar con Bella. ¿Qué jodidos me pasaba en la cabeza?

Recordé los ojos heridos de mi ángel al ver la bienvenida que le daba a Tanya. Quería golpearme a mí mismo en ese maldito instante. ¿Mis neuronas estaban mal o que sucedía?

Una vez que estuvimos lo demasiado alejados de la casa para que nadie nos pudiese escuchar Alice me soltó y se puso frente a mí.

—¿Qué _mierda_ te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?, no lo puedo creer, ¡Tienes a Bella a un lado tuyo! ¡A UN MALDITO LADO TUYO!, ¿No puedes detener tus malditos instintos carnales?, Eres un maldito asco, Edward. ¿POR QUÉ NO CANCELAS LA BODA DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y TE QUITAS DE ESTUPIDECES?, sabes perfectamente bien que con todo esto lo único que estas logrando es joder a Bella. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Para ti el _amor_ es eso? ¡Y un demonio!, ¿Sabes mínimo lo que es el _amor_ Edward? ¿O solo sabes de sexo y traición? — Mi hermana gritó, histérica, mientras que sus pequeñas manos me empujaban los hombros.

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua congelada sobre la cabeza.

—Yo amo a Bella. Eso no puedes negarlo— Susurré mientras que pasaba una de mis manos por mi desordenado cabello.

—¿Eso es _amor?_ — Soltó una carcajada frustrada mientras que su mirada hacía contacto con la mía— A ti lo que te pasa es que el maldito _sexo_ te ha vuelto peor que un animal, Edward. Por Dios, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, si tanto problema es ¿Por qué _mierda_ no te acostaste con Bella desde un principio? — Chilló.

—Alice— Gruñí. Ella no comprendía—, tú no entiendes. Yo no puedo quitarle eso a Bella, yo no puedo. Le voy a quitar su alma cuando la convierta, no puedo condenarla al infierno solamente porque el _sexo_ me vuelva loco. Si yo me voy a ir al infierno, me voy solo. No la voy a jalar a ella también— Murmuré mientras me llevaba dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—¿Esa es tu maldita excusa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al maldito respecto? ¿Por eso iniciaste esto?, Dios… antes creía que eras estúpido, ahora has sobrepasado ese grado. ¿Y esa maldita zorra qué? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¡Y por el amor de Dios, Edward, si te queda un poco de dignidad no la defiendas! Tú sabes perfectamente bien que ella te desea desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo. ¡Por fin el grandísimo Edward Cullen cae en las manos de la maldita zorra Tanya zorra Denalí! — Empezó a aplaudir—, bravo… no tengo palabras para decirte en el maldito nivel de estupidez en el que ahora te encuentras. Me das asco. ¿En serio crees que Bella va a querer seguir contigo después de que le cuentes como todas las noches te escapabas de su cuarto para ir a revolcarte con esa maldita zorra? ¿En serio crees que yo voy a dejar que hieras a Bella de esa manera? — Su voz se hizo un murmullo—, estas equivocado.

Levante mi cabeza al instante. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunté mientras que un gruñido se empezaba a formar en mi garganta.

—Tienes menos de veinticuatro horas para decirle a Bella toda la verdad, si no, yo lo hare— Amenazó. Sus ojos negros me miraron cansinamente mientras que se alejaba a paso lento de mí.

—Quedas advertido— Dijo sobre su hombro y después desapareció.

Mi mente aun no procesaba las palabras de Alice. Su amenaza me había dejado la mente en blanco, ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¿Decirle a Bella toda la verdad?, ella era una extensión de mi cuerpo; era mi corazón, era todo lo que yo algún día quise o llegue a necesitar. Pero de nuevo ahí era donde me equivocaba.

Bella era casi todo, ella era la mujer de mi vida, pero aquel pequeño hueco donde Tanya se había metido era imposible de llenar. Ella se había convertido en algo sumamente importante en mi vida, aunque no tanto como mi ángel.

Y ahí venían mis demás preguntas.

¿Bella me perdonaría?

Tenía que hacerlo, ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Ella tendría que entender que… ¿Qué lo había hecho por su bien?, quería convencerme a mí mismo que era así. En el momento lo había pensado, solo que mi cuerpo y mi mente me decían que era todo lo contrario.

Uno de mis puños se estampo contra la corteza de un árbol.

Era un maldito estúpido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberme metido en esto? ¿Por qué no pude esperar hasta que mi Bella estuviera preparada para hacerla mía?

Un gruñido se escapó de mis labios mientras que veía mis manos llenas de astillas.

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión que terminaría matándome.

¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Mi corazón estaría preparado?

¿Qué había hecho?, mi ángel no se merecía esto, ella no había hecho nada para que yo le pagara de esta manera. Todo esto estaba mal. Tendría que hablar con ella, pero ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo le dices a la otra mitad de tu corazón que la has traicionado?

¿Cómo le dices a la mujer de tu vida que hay otra persona?

¿Cómo te desases de tu adicción?

¿Cómo olvidas a tu droga?

¿Cómo te decides entre tu perdición adictiva o tu salvación angelical?

La decisión ya estaba tomada .Necesitaba hablar con Bella, solo esperaba que esto que había decidido fuera lo correcto.

El corazón ya había elegido.

**Bpov.**

—¿Emmett? — Mi voz fue un susurro mientras veía la gran figura de mi hermano temblando— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada— Gruñó, mientras las venas de sus brazos se tensaban.

—Emmett— Lo abracé y al instante se relajó un poco—, por favor dime qué pasa— Mi cabeza se recargó en su pecho mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello.

—Rose— Masculló Emmett.

La hermosa rubia apareció en ese momento frente a nosotros.

—Tranquilo, Em— Susurró. El brazo de Emmet, que estaba en mi cintura, se tensó un poco más mientras que suspiraba.

—¿Emmett qué sucede?, Por favor dime— Supliqué mientras que mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un rato, lo único que lo rompía era la respiración agitada de el vampiro que me tenia abrazada y el latir de mi corazón desbocado. Algo muy dentro de mí sabía que había algo que me ocultaban. Había un secreto. Pero no quería presionarlos más, no me gustaba cuando Emmett se ponía de esa manera. Amaba a todos en la casa de los Cullen, pero adoraba más a Emmett. Él era como el hermano mayor que nunca pude tener.

—Baby, por favor tranquilízate— Musitó Rose mientras que le daba un tierno beso a Emmett en su mejilla—. Tengo que ver lo de el vestido. Por favor intenta estar tranquilo— Al finalizar le dio una mirada que no supe descifrar. La tensión seguía en el aire y ese cruce de palabras mudas entre ellos dos no me ayudó en nada.

—Lo intentaré— Susurró Emmett.

La vampira rubia desapareció en el gran closet de Alice. Juraría que ahí es un maldito laberinto.

—Lo siento, Bella— Murmuró mi hermano mientras que depositaba un suave beso en mis cabellos—. Odio que sufras por culpa de Edward. Me molesta ver que te lastima. Me molesta ver que…

—¿Qué? — Pregunté mientras que levantaba mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

—Que… te lastima— Dijo mientras que su mirada evitaba la mía. ¿Qué jodidos tenían todos los Cullen que evitaban mi mirada?.

—Tú sabes que es lo que sucede— No era una pregunta.

—Sí…— Susurró—, pero no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, pequeña. Esto es algo que deben de hablar entre Edward y tú.

O sea que sí sucedía algo. Todo a mi alrededor se hizo más pequeño, el pánico lleno mi cuerpo mientras que mi mente intentaba buscar el significado de mi miedo.

—Tengo miedo, Emmett— Murmuré mientras una solitaria lágrima se corría por mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó y su voz se quebró.

—Prométeme que siempre estarás aquí. Prométeme que siempre me vas a ayudar— Sollocé mientras me abrazaba más a su torso.

—Lo prometo, hermanita— Susurró y sus labios se posaron en mi frente.

Y por un momento me sentí segura.

—Hey, chicos— Alice chilló mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas— Oigan que les parece…

Su boca se detuvo cuando vio la escena que estábamos ofreciendo.

Emmett abrazándome fuertemente mientras que yo lloraba en su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto mientras que iba directamente a mi lado.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio.

—¡DÍGANME!- Chilló.

—Alice— Gritó Rose desde el closet—, Platica de hermanos. Ya sabes, de las que ni tú ni yo nos podemos meter.

Alice arrugó el ceño mientras nos veía alternamente.

—De acuerdo— Gruñó.

—¿Qué ibas a decirnos, Alice? — Preguntó Emmett.

—Pues… que si querían podríamos salir hoy. Pero veo que no están de mucho humor así que será mejor otro día. Aparte, hoy tenemos que hacerle la prueba del vestido a Bella— Chilló emocionada mientras que aplaudía.

Rodé mis llorosos ojos.

Esta iba a ser una tarde demasiado larga.

Toda la mañana Rose y Alice se la pasaron dándole los últimos arreglos a mi vestido. Según ellas, había bajado de peso en estas últimas semanas y el vestido me quedaba grande. Emmett se la paso burlándose de mis caras, ya que… no era de el todo divertido tener a una pequeña hadita y a la reencarnación de la perfección a un lado tuyo.

Mi autoestima no era demasiado buena.

Emmett prosiguió a contarme que su viaje de caza para él solo. Iba a ser el día anterior de la boda, ya que la familia completa se iba a ir a cazar mañana y él no quería; supuestamente un juego en la televisión lo tendría demasiado ocupado. Me contó, también, que todos los Denalí a excepción de Tanya se encontraban ahora mismo con Carlisle y Esme viendo las instalaciones del hospital ya que Eleazar quería invertir ahí.

En algún momento de la mañana llegó Jasper. Al parecer sintió mi estado de ánimo ya que me dio una sonrisa comprensible y mandó olas de tranquilidad a donde yo me encontraba.

Al único que no vi… fue a Edward.

Sabía que necesitaba hablar con él respecto a la pelea de esta mañana. No me sentía bien peleándome y justo a una semana tres días de la boda. Necesitaba ir a buscarlo y hablar. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarle ir.

Mi mente vagó a el recibimiento que le había hecho a Tanya hoy, aquella sonrisa que hace tanto había desaparecido se había dibujado hoy en su rostro. ¿Era que yo estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Qué sucedía con mi cuento de hadas?

El corazón volvió a dolerme.

—¿Bella? ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Jasper desde la cama.

—Lo siento— Murmuré bajito. No podía ni siquiera confiar en mis sentimientos cuando Jasper estaba cerca.

Desvié mi mirada y observe por el ventanal. El día era gris, como siempre en Forks; todo era demasiado verde, todo era… tan incoloro.

Esperaba realmente poder hablar con Edward. Mi corazón necesitaba sentirse seguro, sentir que todo estaba bien.

Porque todo estaba bien, ¿Cierto?

Mi respuesta fue un golpe en el corazón… y todo volvió a doler.

**Epov.**

Después de sacar mi frustración con algunos de los troncos de los arboles del bosque, regresé a casa. Al entrar a la sala Tanya se encontraba ahí sentada leyendo una de las revistas de modas de Rosalie. La casa estaba en silencio, los pensamientos de mis hermanos bloqueados aunque sus voces se escuchaban provenientes del cuarto de Alice. Al parecer todos estaban riendo debido a una broma de Emmett. Pude escuchar la voz de mi ángel. Disfruté de lo musical de su risa, aunque sabía que algo iba mal con ella. Podía sentir que detrás de esa felicidad había algo. y lo descubriría una vez que la llevara a su casa.

"_Hey tú"_ Pensó mi adicción una vez que me vio parado junto al piano de la sala.

—Hola— Susurré mientras que una sonrisa boba se formaba en mi rostro. Mi mirada fija en esas piernas torneadas que estaban al descubierto gracias a que mi adicción estaba usando falda.

"_Te extraño"_ Pensó en tono triste mientras se acercaba a mí.

Articulé un "yo-también" con los labios.

"_Quiero estar contigo" _Volvió a decir en su mente mientras que una de sus manos tomaba la mía y se la llevaba al seno.

Gemí dolorosamente.

—Tanya no me haga esto— Susurré mientras que, sin poder evitarlo, mi mano acariciaba su seno por encima de la tela de su playera.

—Edward… esta será nuestra despedida… por favor…— Su boca carnosa formo un puchero involuntario. Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no tirármele encima ya que estábamos en casa de mis padres.

—No podemos, Tanya. Ya lo hemos hablado— Dije, bajando la mirada. ¡Se me hacia tan difícil negarme!

—Por favor— Volvió a susurrar con voz quebrada mientras que su boca se acercaba a la mía.

Su aliento me golpeó la cara… todo se volvió confuso y sin sentido. Y, sin darme cuenta, mi lengua ya estaba delineando su labio inferior.

Mi mano dejó su seno para pasarse a su cintura y alzarla. Mis dedos disfrutaban de la jugosidad de su trasero que estaba siendo acariciado, ya que llevaba falda. Sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura mientras que caminaba hacia el sillón de la sala. Sabía que esto estaba mal pero la pasión me superaba. Si esta iba a ser nuestra despedida disfrutaría lo más posible de esto.

"_Ten un poco de decencia y detente ¿No?"_ Los pensamientos de Jasper me llegaron como pitidos.

"_Veinticuatro horas Edward…"_ Gruñó Alice en su fuero interno.

"_La mato… la mato, la mato, la mato"_Chilló Rose haciéndome ver imágenes de mi adicción torturada.

Los único dos pensamientos que no se escucharon fueron los de Emmett y los de mi ángel. Los de Bella por obvias razones, los de Emmett… aun sin el don de Jasper me podía dar cuenta de las intenciones que tenía de despedazarme en ese momento, solo que se detenía por Bella.

Mi boca se separó del escote de Tanya.

—Cariño no podemos hacer esto, no aquí. Es peligroso— Murmuré, entrecortadamente.

"_¿Mañana?, he escuchado decir a Emmett que todos se irán de casería. Por favor" _Rogó mientras que un puchero se formaba en sus labios.

Besé su labio inferior y le sonreí de lado.

Me levanté del sillón y miré reloj. Tenía que llevar a mi ángel de regreso a su casa para antes de la comida. Necesitaba hablar con ella y necesitaba… arreglar todo esto.

—¡Bella! — Grité desde el hall— ¡Es hora de irnos!

Cinco minutos después mi ángel bajo por las escaleras. Mis hermanos venían tras de ella, todos echándome caras de asco. Era una situación demasiado incomoda, esperaba que esto pronto se solucionara.

Le di un suave beso en los labios a mi niña, la cual me observaba con ojos expectantes y tristes. Sentí repulsión hacía mi mismo al ver su rostro. Yo era el causante de que aquellos ojos llenos de vida se vieran apagados.

En ese instante volví mi mirada hacia Tanya, quien me observaba de igual manera desde uno de los sillones de la sala.

Me sentía tan confundido.

Tomé la mano de mi hermoso ángel y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, la cargué en mi espalda y salí de ahí. Entre más rápido me alejara de mi casa más tranquilo estaría.

Corrí en silencio. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente y necesitaba pensar en cómo iba a decirle a Bella la verdad.

¿Cómo le dices a la mujer de tu vida que has pecado?

Corrí más rápido, sentía como el corazón de mi ángel se escandalizaba ante la velocidad pero necesitaba llegar lo antes posible a su casa.

Aun no encontraba la manera de decirle lo que había hecho.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que ella no me quisiese mas, miedo de que ella… se olvidara de mi. Y con justa razón tendría que hacerlo, yo solo era un monstro que había sido diseñado para lastimarla.

Mi corazón muerto dolió.

Subí su ventana y la deposité suavemente en su cama. Ella me observaba con ojos cristalinos mientras que yo daba vueltas en su cuarto como león enjaulado.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras que su mirada hacia contacto con la mía. Ella presentía que algo sucedía.

No lo podía ocultar más tiempo.

—Necesitas tiempo— No era una pregunta.

—Sí… necesito tiempo— Murmuré impresionado por cuan sensitiva era.

Dos lágrimas gordas salieron de los ojos de mi ángel.

—Vete— Susuró—. Vete, quiero estar sola.

Su voz quebrada me hizo estremecer.

—Bella yo…— Comencé pero ella me interrumpió.

—Por favor… vete— Murmuró.

—Necesitamos hablarlo— Susurré mientras que daba un paso hacía ella.

Un sollozo ahoga salió de su boca.

—¿Me amas? — Preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Claro, pero…— Contesté en automático.

—El problema siempre radica cuando hay un "pero", vete. Por favor, quiero estar sola— Habló con voz firme mientras que se tumbaba a la cama y me daba la espalda abrazando una almohada.

—Regresaré por la noche. Necesitamos hablarlo— Murmuré mientras salía por su ventana.

"_Estúpido_" Pensé mientras escuchaba de fondo como mi ángel rompía en sollozos.

¿Cómo le explicas a la mujer de tu vida que no puedes vivir sin ella y a la vez sin tu adicción?.

"_Estúpido"_ Volví a pensar. Y ahora si todo el peso de mis decisiones me cayó sobre los hombros.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? Final Alternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>8.- Capítulo.<strong>

"_I keep going right back to the one thing _

_That I need to walk away from" Christina Aguilera_

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bads Girl._

_**BPOV. **_

Horas, minutos y segundos pasaban danzando y moviéndose a mí alrededor. La obscuridad de mi habitación me había rodeado con su velo obscuro, el cual me hacía imposible ver más allá de mi propio dolor. No sabía qué hora era ni cuantas mismas tortuosas había pasado ahí, acostada y abrazando fuertemente la almohada, sollozando por todo lo que sucedía en mi vida, muriendo por las palabras dichas. Me había quedado en la misma posición en la que él me había dejado.

En la que mi vida se había detenido.

Había visto pasar las últimas luces del atardecer y había visto como la negrura se apoderaba de hasta el más recóndito hueco a mí alrededor, haciéndolo todo tan negro que ni la luz del alma podría alumbrarlo. Nada en mi mente tenia lógica.

Una semana y un día. Una maldita semana y él me decía que necesitaba tiempo. ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué es el tiempo sino un pretexto para huir de lo desconocido? ¿Qué es el tiempo sino un antídoto para el amor?

Mis ojos habían quedado ya secos de las lágrimas pasajeras que salían de ellos. Mis mejillas habían quedado marcadas por el rastro de estas. Mis labios tenían ese sabor salado que solo un buen llanto te deja. El corazón seguía estando oprimido, evitando que el dolor se hiciese menos intenso. Los pulmones seguían muertos, haciendo que el aire se esfumara, y mi alma estaba perdida desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Todo a mí alrededor era un simple sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, y yo, para mí desgracia, no podía despertar, aunque deseaba más que nunca poder hacerlo.

¿El amor podía contra todo?, Yo creía saber la respuesta mas no estaba segura que fuese la correcta. Edward y yo teníamos y deseábamos estar juntos para toda la eternidad, unidos en uno mismo, nuestros lazos más fuertes que nunca, uno solo. Él y yo habíamos decidido esto, él y yo… _juntos_.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora?

El frío se iba fundiendo en mis huesos, mi cuerpo estaba en un estado de letargo y mi mente se encontraba alejada de la realidad, evitando que yo encontrara mi salvavidas. Aquel rostro de dios griego que aparecía frente a mi cada vez que mis parpados se cerraban. Era consciente de demasiadas cosas, mas no quería hacer nada por ello. Aún no estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad.

"_Tiempo. Tiempo. Necesito tiempo"_

Quería escapar de esas palabras que me perseguían como abejas persiguen a la miel. Quería poder ocultarme bajo las frazadas y pretender que era una niña, que si esperaba un poco aquel peligro se iría y volveríamos a quedar Edward y yo, como siempre había sido.

¿Esto era cierto? ¿Él me había pedido un tiempo?

¿Pero tiempo de qué?

Mi mente empezó a tener un _flashback _ de todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel día en el prado. Aquel día en que por fin había aceptado ser su esposa, ser en todo aspecto suya tanto como él era mío, pertenecernos mutuamente de una manera más allá del simple éxtasis humano. También mis recuerdos prosiguieron desde que aquella sonrisa había desaparecido de sus perfectos labios y aquel brillo se había apagado en sus ojos dorados, sus manos que evitaban el contacto con las mías y sus labios que ya no buscaban los míos nunca más.

Una lágrima escapó de mi ojo.

El dolor iba en aumento y llegaba a lo más profundo del alma. Era como estar en el océano ahogándote y no poder hacer mucho por salvarte.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que una simple pelea nos separara. Le amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, como para separarme de él.

Tomé el celular a tientas en la oscuridad. Éste se encontraba en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Lo abrí y de fondo de pantalla vi una foto que Alice nos había tomado a Edward y a mí hacía un mes, sin que los dos nos diésemos cuenta. La foto estaba en blanco y negro, el bosque se veía de fondo, nuestras manos unidas mientras que sus labios se encontraban en mi frente y mis ojos estaban cerrados, parecía que yo disfrutaba de la sensación… y por como lo recuerdo así lo hacía.

Cuando todo seguía siendo un cuento de hadas.

Mis dedos se apretaban desesperados a las teclas del móvil. Buscaba a la persona a la cual necesitaba llamarle para que me pudiese ayudar.

Emmett.

Por lo que tenía entendido todos iban a salir de caza hoy, por lo cual mi hermano me podría ser la persona perfecta para esto. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y, dadas las circunstancias, Jake no era una opción.

_Emmett ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?, _

_Necesito hablar con alguien._

_Te quiero._

_Bella._

Quería salir y que me diera el aire. Quería ver si la felicidad regresaba como por arte de magia a mi cuerpo, si las respuestas llegaban a mi cerebro _ipso facto_. Solo habría un lugar donde podría pensar con claridad.

Nuestro claro.

Necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que había sucedido recientemente, sobre toda la pesadilla que se había formado a mí alrededor. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te de un _tiempo_ si a ese alguien lo amas?, Las personas que se aman tienen que estar juntas, tienen que unir sus almas, sus cuerpos y eso era lo que Edward y yo haríamos, ¿Cierto?

La duda atacaba mi cuerpo completo.

¿Qué tal si él ya se había dado cuenta que en realidad quería estar con otra vampira y que yo, una simple y patosa humana, no era la correcta para estar a su lado?

"_Tranquila, él te ama. Te lo ha demostrado muchas veces… él te ama"_ Me intentaba convencer en mi fuero interno, mas no estaba sirviendo de mucho. Las dudas seguían dispersas en mi subconsciente.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con tono de mensaje.

_Llego en cinco minutos._

_Te quiero._

_Emmett._

Dejé escapar un suspiro. No sé qué haría sin Emmett… era una parte demasiado importante en mi vida.

Me levanté de la cama y, aún con el vacio del pecho, fui directo a mi closet y saqué una playera cualquiera, ya que la mía estaba arrugada por tanto llorar. Me cambié y fui hacia el baño a lavarme los dientes. Me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo e intenté bajar la hinchazón de mis ojos, mas fue imposible.

La persona que se veía reflejada en el espejo no era yo. Aquél brillo en mis ojos se había desvanecido y había sido sustituido por una sombra. La sonrisa se había borrado de mis labios y aquél rubor por igual de mis mejillas.

Suspiré pesadamente. Así no es como yo debería de lucir días antes de mi boda.

Regresé a mi recamara y mi hermano ya estaba ahí, recargado en el alfeizar de mi ventana. La oscuridad hacia que sus ojos dorados brillaran. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su musculoso pecho y una mueca que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.

—Emmett— Susurré y no pude evitar que los ojos se me volvieran a llenar de lágrimas.

Él no dijo nada y acortó la distancia que nos separaba. Sus brazos me rodearon y un sollozo salió de mi boca al momento.

—Sh, Bells, tranquila. Todo estará bien— Murmuró sobre mi pelo.

—No… Él me… Pidió… tiempo— Sollocé mientras que sentía como mis piernas me iban fallando y me dejaba caer en las grandes manos de mi Emmett.

—¿Tiempo? — Preguntó y, por su tono de voz, sabía que se veía impresionado.

Yo asentí contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué te pidió tiempo? — Volvió a preguntar con voz contenida.

—Tuvimos una pelea en la mañana. Lo he notado muy distante y sé que me oculta algo. Se aleja de mi tacto, Emmett, ¡Carajo!, ya ni siquiera me besa. Agrégale a la lista que llego Tanya y parece como si ella fuera el centro del universo. Cuando me trajo aquí a mi casa me dijo que quería tiempo, que me amaba pero que había algo. ¿Qué se supone que yo tenga que hacer al respecto Emmett? ¿QUÉ? — Grité la última parte, toda la desesperación que tenia dentro estaba saliendo.

—Bella, por favor tranquilízate— Murmuró mientras me apretaba mas contra él—. Todo esto tiene alguna explicación. Todo esto la debe de tener…

—Emmett, sácame de aquí— Sollocé.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, hermanita? — Preguntó.

—A nuestro claro— Susurré.

—De acuerdo— Las grandes manos de Emmett me pasaron hacia su espalda. Mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura y mis manos en su cuello, mis lágrimas aun seguían mojando su playera azul y el corazón seguía doliendo.

Afuera, la noche arrasaba con toda luminosidad. El silencio se hacía presente y solamente se llegaba a ver cortado por los animales del bosque. El aire me pegaba fuertemente contra la cara, haciendo que las lagrimas se secaran, pero no que el corazón dejara de doler. Mis pulmones le agradecían a la velocidad de Emmett, porque aunque no se pudiesen llenar del todo, mandaban un tenue alivio al dolor.

A mi lado los arboles pasaban como manchones obscuros, sombras enemigas que hacían que mi nerviosismo subiera. La luna, arriba, brillaba con una luminosidad impresionante, solo que para mis ojos era imposible verle completamente gracias a las lágrimas que salían por ellos. Los músculos de mis brazos estaban tensos, y el corazón aunque fuese un poco seguía latiendo.

Quería gritar, quería sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de mí, todo lo que me impedía seguir viviendo, toda aquella frustración que mi cuerpo había formado. ¿Edward seguiría a mi lado?, la pregunta misma me daba escalofríos. Sabía muy dentro de mí que no sería capaz de algún día poder ser ni la mitad de perfecta de lo que era Alice o Rose, que jamás sería digna de estar junto a él.

El hoyo en mi pecho regresó.

Solté un suspiro doloroso, me había dado cuenta de tantas cosas, solo que mi mente la había ignorado. ¿Cómo un ser tan perfecto podía estar conmigo? ¿Cómo yo podría ser tan suertuda para tenerlo a mi lado?

Él era el amor de mi vida, era la persona por la cual daría mi existencia, el dueño completo de mi corazón. El único que tenía esa magia sobre mí, la cual podía hacer que mi corazón se paralizara o siguiera latiendo con un simple roce de su mano o con una sonrisa, con una mirada o con una palabra de aquella aterciopelada voz.

"_Dios… cuánto lo amo" _Me dije a mi misma.

Emmett dio vuelta a la izquierda. La luz de el claro se veía delante de nosotros y algo brillaba en el centro, algo que parecía un cristal, solo que con una luminosidad mayor.

¿Qué era aquello?

Mi hermano siguió corriendo hasta que nos acercamos al límite del prado.

Maldito error.

Una sensación de horror me recorrió la espina dorsal y un grito ahogado escapo de mis labios.

—Yo te…— Escuché que él le dijo, mas sus palabras no tuvieron coherencia para mí.

—Edward— Murmuré con los ojos fijos en aquellos dos seres, aquellos dos vampiros que ahora se convertían en uno mismo, que estaban juntos.

Y ahí, en el centro del prado se encontraba mi prometido, el amor de mi vida, el vampiro de mis sueños… con Tanya.

Los sollozos escaparon de mi boca al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas de mis ojos, el corazón se desgarró con una fuerza cegadora. Mi mente no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Emmett me bajo de su espalda mientras que los dos veíamos la escena que se formaba frente a nosotros… mientras que los dos éramos testigos de la infamia hecha.

Mis ojos estaban inundados, el corazón murió al instante, el aire se fue de mis pulmones, la luz se extinguió de mi vida.

Mi alma desapareció.

Las rodillas me temblaban mientras que aquellos ojos dorados se encontraban con los míos. Un gruñido salió de la boca de aquel ser que hasta hace poco creía conocer. Todo a mi alrededor pareció nebuloso, el cielo se volvió más obscuro, el aire se hizo pesado.

—Bella, no es lo que crees. Déjame explicarte— Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, y como siempre en todas las novelas y libros _si_ era lo que la protagonista creía.

Engaño.

Sus manos en su cintura, él detrás de ella, los dos desnudos, la excitación en sus rostros y la ropa tirada por todo el prado.

_Edward me engañaba._

Otro sollozo escapo de mi boca cuando pensé en aquellas palabras.

Puse una mano en mi boca para no gritar del dolor que el corazón me estaba dando.

Me dejé ir en los brazos de Emmett, esperando a despertar. Esperé que todo esto fuera un sueño, todo esto algo que jamás debería de pasar.

"_No… Edward no… él no…"_ Me repetía… mas nada lograba tener sentido.

A mi alrededor se escuchaban gruñidos y gritos, mi nombre que escapaba en susurros, manos frías que tocaban mi piel y un sollozo a lo lejos… pero ya nada importaba.

—Sácame de aquí— Logré murmurar mientras que todo a mi alrededor se hacía más negro.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de más gruñidos, todo a mí alrededor pareció desaparecer mientras el aire me golpeaba el rostro. Las manos de Emmett me llevaban sujetas como un bebé, como una pequeña niña frágil. Lo que él no sabía era que yo ya estaba destruida.

Me sentía morir en ese momento. Todo en mi cabeza era un verdadero torbellino, todo esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, un maldito sueño del cual tenía que despertar.

Lágrimas. Lágrimas salían por mis ojos mientras que mi cuerpo se veía atacado por temblores. Los sollozos salían por mis labios y el deseo de morir se hacía cada vez mas latente dentro de mi ser.

Mi vida había terminado.

Promesas, bodas, invitaciones, besos y caricias, amor y fidelidad. ¿Confianza?... se esfumó ¿Cuento de hadas? ¿Acaso existió?

Jamás pensé que él me haría esto.

Ese era el porqué de su alejamiento, el porqué de su negación ante mi tacto y labios. Él tenia otra… Él por fin había hecho aquello a lo que yo más le temía. Cambiarme… por ella…

Tanya.

Y, de repente, las estrellas desaparecieron de mi cielo, el cielo mismo se esfumo, la luna y los astros dejaron de existir, mi vida se fue directo a aquel limbo… directo a la nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?.

Dolor… demasiado dolor dentro de mí. Mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a los brazos de Emmett, quien gracias al cielo era vampiro, si no mis uñas ya le hubieran traspasado la piel.

Vampiro.

¿Acaso en eso era en lo que me quería convertir ahora?, mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y confusión, no podía pensar en alguna cosa realmente coherente, nada tenía sentido… nada de ahora en adelante lo volvería a tener.

Sonrisas y saludos se vinieron a mi mente, besos, cálido y frio, marrón y dorado, hielo y fuego…

Todo había desaparecido.

Dentro de mi letargo algo hizo click dentro de mi mente.

Los Cullen lo sabían.

Ellos… ellos lo sabían, ellos… ellos dejaron que me engañara.

¡Ellos estuvieron de su lado!

Mis ojos aguados enfocaron al rostro de aquél desconocido que me llevaba cargando, aquél que se había dicho llamar _hermano_.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijeron?

El aire empezaba a esfumarse. Tal vez… y solo tal vez sería mejor morir de esa manera, dejarme ir hacia la nada y escapar.

Escapar de todos… y sobre todo de _él_.

No podía respirar, mis manos se aferraron más fuertemente a las extremidades de aquel ser, el dolor arraso con todo mi cuerpo, el odio se empezó a formar dentro de mí.

¿Odio? ¿Por quién?

No lo sabía… mas aquel sentimiento estaba ahogando todo lo que yo conocía, se estaba adueñando de mí, y mi subconsciente me dijo que no hiciese nada por detenerlo.

**Y luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Sintió una superficie de mullida debajo de ella y escuchó el rechinar de las tablas de madera.**

**Estaban en su cuarto.**

—**Bella**—** Murmuró el hombre.**

**Silencio… todo era silencio.**

—**Bella, por favor, contéstame**—** Volvió a murmurar.**

—**Tú lo sabías**—** Su voz contestó rota y ronca.**

**Y de nuevo todo fue silencio.**

**Ella lo sabía. Sabía que él la había traicionado, que todos la habían traicionado. Ella desde hacía mucho tiempo había comprendido que jamás formaría parte de su familia y con esto quedaba más que demostrado.**

—**Tú lo sabías, Emmett. Sabías que él me estaba engañando. Sabías que él jamás estaría bien conmigo. Sabias demasiado bien que me estaba lastimando**—** Sollozó la pobre humana mientras que se levantaba de su cama y se ponía frente a quien hacia tan solo media hora era su hermano.**

—**No era mi secreto para contar, Bella**—** Murmuró él mientras veía como su hermana se caía a pedazos. Él no la quería perder. Ella, aparte de su esposa Rose, era la persona más importante en su vida.**

—**Tú… tú lo sabías. Todos lo sabían. Todos sabían que él pensaba en otra mujer cuando estaba conmigo… todos… tú, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Jasper… Esme. ¡TODOS LO SABÍAN!** —** Gritó la muñeca rota, mientras que con sus puños le pegaba al pecho de su hermano.**

**Ella se derrumbó.**

**La rabia desbordaba su cuerpo, rabia por haber sido tan estúpida, por haber creído que algún día Edward podría estar con ella. Rabia porque pensó que la familia Cullen la aceptaría. Rabia porque por un momento pensó que ella era la indicada para estar con él. Rabia porque nadie se lo dijo y más rabia… porque ella confió. Confió en sus hermanos y su madre, en su padre y sobre todo en su prometido que a diario le juraba que no pasaba absoluta y totalmente nada.**

—**Por favor tranquilízate, hermanita. Tranquilízate**—** El vampiro le rogaba. Él sabía que la había traicionado. Que aunque ese no fuese su asunto había dejado que lastimasen a su hermanita, a aquella humana que le había dado aquel cariño que nadie nunca jamás le había dado.**

**Se sintió un asco.**

—**No me digas "Hermanita" ¿No se supone que los hermanos se protegen? ¿No hiciste la promesa que nada jamás me pasaría?, eres un mentiroso, Emmett. Tú y toda tu familia son unos mentirosos. Tú y toda tu familia me mintieron, ¡me traicionaron!- Sollozó la pequeña mientras que las rodillas le flaqueaban y hacían su camino hacia el suelo.**

**Las palabras algunas veces pueden más que los golpes, y el vampiro lo resintió.**

—**Por favor, perdóname**—** Sollozó mientras que sus manos buscaban los hombros de su hermana, mas ella se retiró de su tacto.**

—**Toma**—** Se sacó el anillo de Elizabeth Masen de el dedo anular y se lo aventó a Emmett**—.** Lárgate de aquí. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a saber de nadie de ustedes. Dile a Alice que la boda se cancela y dile a Edward que lo odio… los odios a todos. Jamás vuelvan a buscarme Emmett, jamás en su maldita existencia se acerquen a mí. Todos ustedes me dan asco**—** Estas palabras la dijo observándolo a sus dorados ojos y un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de aquel ser musculoso. Los sollozos se quedaron atascados en su garganta mientras recogía aquel hermoso anillo del suelo de la habitación. **

—**Bella, por favor…**—** Murmuró ahogadamente.**

**Pero ella lo interrumpió.**

—**Si aún me tienes algo del cariño que según tú tenías, lárgate y por favor déjame en paz**—** Murmuró secamente mientras que se dejaba caer sobre su cama y cerraba los ojos.**

**Escuchó un golpe seco en la ventana y luego todo se quedo en silencio. Los sollozos la atacaron en ese instante. Ella aun no comprendía del todo bien lo que había sucedido. No comprendía cómo es que la suerte la había abandonado de esa manera. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos incoherentes.**

**Elevó su mano izquierda un poco. El vacio que aquel anillo había dejado a su paso era frustrante. Sentía que le faltaba algo, sentía que el corazón se había esfumado y que ella había muerto.**

**El cuento de hadas había acabado para la princesa.**

**El llanto la inundó de nuevo… haciéndola caer en el olvido, llevándola a la negrura. Ella rezaba porque todo esto fuese una pesadilla, que ninguno de los Cullen jamás la hubiesen traicionado, que Edward no la hubiera engañado, que todo siguiera en pie.**

**Por desgracia los sueños solo son eso, sueños… y la realidad es la que nos golpea con más fuerza cuando nos damos cuenta de que las pesadillas y los sueños solo se hacen realidad en los cuentos de hadas, donde las calabazas que se convierten en carrozas existen y los ratoncitos hablan, donde hay alfombras voladoras y príncipes encantadores, hadas madrinas y pócimas secretas, castillos y corceles, amor y fidelidad.**

**Aquí, en la tierra de los mortales, aquello jamás pasaría. Lo cuentos de hadas jamás existirían… y la princesa siempre en su torre estaría.**

**EPOV.**

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ Preguntó en su mente mi adicción mientras caminaba a un lado mío. Íbamos hacia nuestra despedida, hacía aquel último encuentro en el cual regresaríamos a tomar nuestros papeles: los amantes escondidos que querían demostrarle su amor al mundo. Los dos sabíamos perfectamente que esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos, que sería la última vez que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran unidos como uno solo, que nuestra saliva se mezclara y los lazos se harían más fuertes. Para mi desgracia el corazón ya había hecho una decisión y nada lo podía cambiar.

Mi ángel era su completa y total dueña.

—Sí, solo que no me siento del todo bien por lo que le dije a Bella— Murmuré agachando la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que estaba lastimando a las dos en este momento, tanto a mi ángel por haberme comportado de esa forma tan monstruosa, como a aquel fruto prohibido que se encontraba ahora a un lado mío.

Los ojos de Bella aun seguían clavados en mi mente. Aquél majestuoso recordatorio el cual me decía una y otra vez que la había lastimado, que había terminado por matar todas aquellas esperanzas que ella tenía sobre mí, por haber hecho polvo la confianza que yo tanto me había tardado por construir y que se había visto derrumbada por el sexo y el erotismo.

Era un asco.

"Ed_, por favor, es nuestra despedida. Regresaras con ella. No nos arruines esto"_ Rogó mi adicción. Sabía de antemano que mi ángel estaba lastimado, mas al ver aquellos orbes dorados observándome tristes me di cuenta que al decidirme por Bella, Tanya iba a dejar de existir en mi vida.

En mi corazón jamás lo haría.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras que le daba un suave apretón a su mano, la cual se encontraba tomada de la mía.

Iba a extrañar esto. Iba a extrañar la calidad de su cuerpo, el erotismo puro, sus suaves paredes que me aceptaban gustoso, su olor, su aliento, su voz gimiendo mi nombre… iba a extrañarla, pero todo esto tenía que acabar por el bien de mi ángel.

Así que esta noche había decidido deleitarme por última vez con su cuerpo, no privarme de todas las sensaciones que jamás volvería a revivir. No decía que con mi ángel no pasara, sino que simplemente lo que hacía con mi adicción era muy diferente.

Caminamos lentamente, disfrutando del silencio entre nosotros mientras que íbamos tomados de la mano. Una pequeña parte de mi me decía a gritos que esto no tenía porque acabarse, que esto debería de seguir, que ella y yo pertenecíamos el uno al otro y que Bella tendría que entender. Mas mi parte racional estaba completamente consciente de que a la larga todo el peso de mis acciones se vería expuesto, y las únicas que sufrirían aquí serian Bella y Tanya, aunque la primera más que la segunda.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de desesperación ya que sabía que a cada minuto que pasaba me quedaba menos tiempo con Tanya. La desesperación trajo consigo la lujuria, y no era nada fácil contenerse tomando en cuenta que los movimientos de Tanya me invitaban a tomarla en ese mismo instante, de hacerla tan mía como fuese posible, de poder probarla y degustarla tanto como sé pudiese.

La lujuria ganó al instante.

Mi mano la detuvo mientras que la otra hacía un suave recorrido hacía su cintura. Mis labios buscaron los suyos mientras que sus pequeños dedos recorrían la línea de mi mandíbula.

"_Dios… como voy a extrañar esto, Edward" _Pensó con nostalgia mientras que un suave sollozo se veía acallado por mi lengua.

—Yo también, cariño— Contesté contra sus labios.

Mis manos subieron su blusa y pude apreciar con exquisita delicadez la piel suave de su plano abdomen. Ella tembló ante el tacto cálido que mis manos le proporcionaban a su ombligo, sus caderas, el contorno de sus senos, la suave y tersa piel de sus torneadas piernas…

Ella era tan mía y a la vez no me pertenecía.

—¿Cariño, podrías esperar hasta que lleguemos a el claro? Sé que me deseas tanto como yo lo hago en este momento, pero esto no es romántico— Murmuró mientras que suaves gemidos le salían de su boca gracias a que mis dedos ahora estaban en su centro. Sus paredes cerrándose alrededor de ellos mientras que su excitación se hacía más y más fuerte con cada segundo.

Yo no contesté, pero mis manos hablaron por mí.

Con la mano libre la tome por la cintura y la cargue, sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de mi cadera mientras que otro de mis dedos acariciaba su clítoris. Aquella belleza que tenía sobre mi hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un sonoro gemido.

Mis piernas desesperadas corrieron a toda velocidad hacia _nuestro_ claro mientras que sus manos iban desabotonando mi camisa. Ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad de frotarse contra mi miembro. Esta mujer me volvía loca.

No supe en qué momento mi desesperación se volvió más fuerte que hizo que mis piernas corriesen más rápido. Llegamos al claro, aunque eso por supuesto no nos importaba a ninguno de los dos.

La desprendí de su pequeña falda y de su blusa. Quería apreciar ese cuerpo desnudo y perfecto… era como un ángel de Botticelli, y yo iba a apreciar aquella obra de arte.

Mi lengua marcó su camino por entre su escote llegando a sus erectos pezones, chupándolos y probándolos como un niño prueba una paleta, me encantaba ser aquel que hacía que ella sintiese todo esto.

Las manos de mi princesa se enrollaron en mi cabello y su boca dejaba salir aquel exquisito sonido que solo era comparable con el canto de los ángeles en el mismísimo cielo.

Gemidos.

Mis manos rompieron su ropa interior mientras que mi boca bajaba por su plano vientre, deteniéndome en su ombligo para juguetear un momento con él, lo cual le causo cosquillas.

—¿Te diviertes, amor? — Preguntó mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus carnosos labios.

—Más de lo que tú crees— Contesté con tono pícaro, mientras que mi lengua volvía a juguetear con su perfecto ombligo.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la puse en mi hombro. Uno de mis dedos estaba dentro de ella sin aviso, tocándola lentamente, haciéndolo todo una excitante tortura. Mi lengua hacía su trabajo en el clítoris de aquella hermosa criatura y mi otra mano jugueteaba con uno de sus jugosos senos.

¿Cómo iba a abandonar todo esto?

Su delicioso sabor a excitación inundaba mi boca. Ni el más delicioso platillo se comparaba a esto.

—Edward… sigue, más fuerte— Jadeó Tanya mientras que su espalda se arqueaba y jalaba un poco más mi cabello.

—Tus deseos son órdenes— Contesté con una sonrisa torcida mientras que otro de mis dedos se adentraba en ella y el movimiento se hacía más rápido.

Esto era una delicia. Sentirla en mi boca era uno de los pocos placeres que aun me podía dar el gusto de disfrutar.

Mi lengua se metió en ella, penetrándola. Mi nariz aspiro un poco más de su olor y eso hizo que diera un gritito ahogado. Ella era simplemente mi perdición.

Al parecer mi hermosa adicción no soportó mas, en un movimiento rápido me giró y quedó encima de mí. Su lengua bajo por todo mi pecho, delineando mis abdominales y deteniéndose en mis pezones.

—Tanya— Gruñí. Si seguía así no iba a aguantar mucho.

Ella solo me sonrío inocentemente antes de bajar un poco más y tomarme en su boca. Mis manos fueron directas a su cabeza. Su lengua lamía y casi comía mi miembro mientras que su mano le daba caricias que deberían de ser un pecado.

Mí vista, por un momento, se conectó con la suya y todo se hizo aun más excitante porque ninguno de los dos rompimos el contacto visual después de eso. Ella podía ver mi cara de excitación mientras que yo veía como de su boca salía una y otra vez una parte de mí.

—Eres mi completa perdición— Jadeé.

Ella aumentó sus movimientos y yo no aguanté más… me vine en su boca, descargando todo mi semen en ella. Su lengua limpió todo rastro de mí con movimientos precisos y concisos, lo cual hizo que mi excitación volviera a crecer casi al instante.

Mis manos la tomaron por los hombros y ella se puso en cuatro frente a mí, dejándome una magnifica vista de su trasero.

Sí, yo era un niño y ella era mi paleta adictiva.

Me levanté lentamente para ponerme detrás de ella, mi miembro apuntando a su entrada mientras que una de mis manos dejaba suaves caricias en su trasero. Me metí en ella de un solo tirón mientras que un gemido salía de su hermosa boca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tanya? — Pregunté, jadeante, mientras que una de mis manos le daba una nalgada a aquella adictiva piel.

—A ti— Gimió.

—¿De qué manera? — Volví a preguntar mientras que mi excitación iba subiendo de nivel y mi mano volvía a dejar otra nalgada.

—Más dentro de mi— Chilló, mientras que sus caderas se empezaban a mover contra las mías.

Gruñí y mis movimientos se hicieron más fuertes. El sonido de la carne contra la carne prendió más mis sentidos y una de mis manos viajo a su clítoris. Tanya gritaba mi nombre de vez en cuando, pidiendo más del placer que yo orgullosamente le estaba dando.

A lo lejos escuché que alguien se acercaba. El exhibicionismo jamás había sido lo mío, pero en este caso se me hizo demasiado excitante que alguien nos pudiese ver.

Mis envestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, la adrenalina de poder ser vistos me llenaba el cuerpo. Todo era tan acelerado que perdí el sentido de lo que era la coherencia.

—Te amo…— Gritó Tanya mientras que mis manos apretaban un poco más sus caderas.

¿Yo la amaba? ¿Realmente era eso lo que sentía por ella? ¿Sería correcto decírselo?, ella y yo teníamos un lazo demasiado especial mas no sabía si era amor lo que sentía por ella.

Una, dos y tres embestidas. Por ser nuestro último encuentro se lo merecía, merecía saber lo que yo sentía por ella. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo.

—Yo te…

Y justo en ese momento escuché el canto desgarrado de un ángel justo frente a mí.

—Edward…— Susurró aquella voz de por más conocida.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido después de eso. Un sollozo se escuchó, un gruñido, Tanya se tensó y en ese instante mi vista se giro hacia donde provenía aquella voz y me encontré con _ella._

Bella.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

—Bella no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte— Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca antes de poder hacer nada más.

"_¡TE VOY A MATAR!"_ El pensamiento de Emmett llegó a mi cabeza como una bala. Él estaba dispuesto a descuartizarme, más algo lo detuvo en ese momento.

Mi ángel se desvaneció.

Mis manos dejaron las caderas de Tanya, que estaba congelada en el piso, mientras que yo me levantaba y buscaba mis pantalones rápidamente. Bella necesitaba escucharme, ella necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Sácame de aquí— Escuché que mi Ángel sollozó, mientras que mi hermano la cargaba.

"_Esto no termina aquí, Edward"_ Gruñó Emmett mientras que tomaba a mi ángel en brazos y se iba a toda velocidad.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al instante, y la confusión llenó mi mente. ¿Era cierto? ¿Ella, el amor de mi vida, me había visto teniendo sexo con… _Tanya_?.

¡Maldita sea!

¿En qué MIERDA estaba pensando?, el dolor en mi corazón muerto se hizo más y más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Qué había hecho?

Todo esto era demasiado confuso, todo esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, esto no podía ser real. ¿Por qué la había lastimado? ¿Por qué había matado a un ángel? ¿POR QUÉ?

Encontré mis pantalones y me los puse de un solo tirón mientras que me dejaba caer en el pasto esperando a que el cielo me callera encima.

Más no lo hizo demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué hice? — Puse la cara entre mis manos y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Tanya no contestó y se lo agradecí internamente. En este momento lo último que quería escuchar era que alguien me dijese lo estúpido que había sido.

"_La perdí, la acabo de perder. Bella jamás me perdonara"_ Me maldecía internamente.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Los ojos me empezaron a picar en ese momento, conteniendo las lágrimas que sabía perfectamente que jama saldrían. Los sollozos ahogados en mi boca no se hicieron esperar y todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso. Era una _mierda_ de persona. Una completa y total _mierda._

Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió meterme con Tanya, maldita la hora en que caí en este juego_._

¡MIERDA!

Daría todo, todo en este maldito instante porque mi ángel me perdonara. Sus orbes marrones aun me penetraban en la mente, su voz quebrada y su corazón que escuchaba que se iba apagando cada vez más.

El ángel perdió las alas.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba explicarle, necesitaba decirle que la amaba más que a nada ni a nadie, que ninguna mujer tomaría su lugar.

Ni siquiera Tanya.

No, yo no sentía por Tanya lo que sentía por mi Bella…

_Dios, estoy tan confundido…_

Tomé mi camisa del suelo y me la puse. No le di ni una sola mirada a aquella _mujer_ que se había convertido hasta hacia poco en mi adicción y que ahora en este momento realmente había dejado de tener importancia.

—Hablaremos luego— Murmuré sin darle una mirada. Me sentía culpable ya que ella no tenía del todo la culpa de lo que había pasado. Pero mi mente no tenia espacio para poder pensar en otra manera de actuar con ella.

Me puse los zapatos y me fui sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Sabía que me estaba comportando como un completo y total monstruo, pero por ahora lo más importante era hacer que _mi_ Bella me escuchara. Sabía que esto jamás me lo perdonaría, sabía que la había perdido.

Necesitaba que me llamara en todos los insultos conocidos y que me golpeara con un mazo, y sabía que aun así me seguiría sintiendo un asco.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Corrí, mis piernas se movieron lo más rápido que podían. La luz de la luna me bañaba mientras que el aire me azotaba el rostro. Jamás me había puesto a pensar en que pasaría después de esto… después de que mi niña se enterara de lo que había sucedido conmigo y con Tanya.

Yo era un monstruo.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que la había engañado? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que me había acostado con Tanya porque la lujuria me había ganado? ¿Cómo le dices al amor de tu existencia que has pecado?

Mil y un preguntas me venían a la mente seguidas por las imágenes de los ojos de mi Ángel, aquellos ojos que demostraban tantas cosas, que daban a entender tanto. Ella me odiaba, y no la culpaba por ello. Yo mismo me detestaba.

Un vacio llenó mi interior completo.

Ella no había hecho nada para que yo le pagase de esta manera, todo esto había sido mi culpa, todo esto había sido culpa de la maldita curiosidad que me carcomía los huesos. Todo esto… Era mi _culpa_.

La casa de mi ángel estaba cerca, podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón que pareciese un colibrí. Escuchaba su respiración acelerada y los sollozos que salían por su boca. ¿Qué le había hecho?

Escuché la rota voz de Bella hablar. Me detuve al instante.

—_Toma_—_Se _escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al piso—_ Lárgate de aquí. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a saber de nadie de ustedes. Dile a Alice que la boda se cancela y dile a Edward que lo odio… ¡Los odios a todos!, Jamás vuelvan a buscarme Emmett, jamás en su maldita existencia se acerquen a mí. Jamás me vuelvas a decir hermanita. Todos ustedes me dan asco._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. No, la boda… no ella no me podía dejar, no podía cancelarla. No… ella no…

—_Bella, por favor…_— Murmuró mi hermano con la voz ahogada.

Pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—_Si aún me tienes algo del cariño que según tú tenías, lárgate y por favor déjame en paz_—Dijo mi ángel sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Dios…¿Qué había hecho?

Mi hermano salió por la ventana. Al caer en el piso dejó salir un sollozo desgarrado. Sus manos en su rostro mientras que las piernas le temblaban.

Me sentí peor.

"_La perdí… perdí a mi hermana…"_-Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras que el dolor era tan tangible que llegaba hasta donde yo estaba. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que me encontraba entre los árboles, o si lo había hecho no le importaba mi presencia.

Me di cuenta que no solamente había herido a Bella, sino que me había llevado conmigo a toda mi familia y, para mas tristeza, me había llevado conmigo el corazón, las ilusiones de un ángel, de una niña que intentaba convertirse en mujer.

La mente de Emmett empezó a pasar varios ángulos del rostro de mi amada, empezó a recordar las lágrimas saladas que surcaban sus mejillas y resbalan por sus labios.

Yo era el causante de esas lágrimas. Era el causante de sus sollozos, era el único culpable de que aquel ángel haya bajado del cielo y al mismo tiempo haya perdido sus alas.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba explicarle todo, necesita que ella volviese a ser mía.

¿Podría ella aceptarme de regreso? ¿Podría perdonarme? ¿Podría volver a confiar en mí?

El corazón me dio la respuesta.

No.

Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

**Bpov.**

¿Alguna vez han sentido que el corazón sigue dentro de tu cuerpo pero está roto? Así me sentía yo en estos instantes. Mil recuerdos atacaban mi mente, mil recuerdos que eran un firme anuncio de lo cual había perdido y jamás volvería a recobrar, mil recuerdos que me gritaban al unísono que todo esto era una farsa.

Que mi cuento de hadas jamás había existido.

¿No había sido lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Mi humanidad no le era suficiente?

Mis preguntas fueron contestadas al recordar lo que había visto hacía una hora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él me había hecho esto? ¿Por qué me había lastimado de esta manera?

El corazón se volvió a romper al recordar todas aquellas estúpidas promesas y palabras dichas… todo eso había sido mentira, toda mi vida había sido una maldita mentira.

Las lágrimas regresaron.

La realidad me golpeaba como quien golpea una puerta, intentando entrar más yo la evitaba. No quería darme cuenta de las cosas que habían sucedido, quería escapar de todo lo sucedido. Quería evitarme la pena de darme cuenta de que mi cuento de hadas había llegado a su final.

El dolor se hacía más latente.

Sabía… lo sabía desde el principio de todo. Yo no tenía nada para detenerle, no era tan bella como Rose ni tan lista como Alice, no era vampiro tampoco, y eso a la larga fue lo que nos terminó destrozando.

Escuché un golpe en mi ventana, mas no me importo. Mi cuerpo seguía estando congelado, las lágrimas seguían latiendo, el corazón seguía matándome y el aire seguía faltándome.

—Bella…- Susurró su voz. Mi mente no quería creerlo, mi cuerpo no deseaba verlo.

—Bella, ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó.

Mis ojos jamás se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Bella? — Volvió a llamar, dando un paso hacía mí.

—No te me acerques— Las palabras salieron por instinto de mi boca, y, por primera vez, no me arrepentí de haberlas dicho.

Él se quedo donde estaba.

—Escúchame, por favor. Todo esto tiene una explicación— Rogó en un susurro.

Aquellas mismas lágrimas dejaron un sabor amargo en mis labios.

—No quiero saberla— Contesté con la voz carente de emoción, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo.

—Bella, por favor— Rogó de nuevo con voz rota mientras que daba un paso hacia mí.

Me giré para encararlo. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, mas eso a mí ya no me importaba. Había dejado de creerle.

Mis esperanzas habían terminado en aquel momento en el que él me había engañado, mi confianza se había derrumbado en ese mismo instante en que sus labios tocaron los de Tanya.

Todo había terminado ya.

—¿No escuchaste? ¡No quiero que te me acerques! ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Edward? ¿Por cuánto _maldito_ tiempo pasó esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste engañándome? ¿Cuántas veces me besabas pensando en ella? ¿CUÁNTAS, Edward? ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¡Dímelo! — Grité mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a él. No sabía de dónde había salido este sentimiento de ira, pero me carcomía completa el alma. Había sido tan estúpida, había creído y confiado.

Me había enamorado.

—Por favor, déjame explicártelo— Rogó de nuevo mientras que una de sus manos se levantaba. Sus dedos estaban a dos centímetros de mi rostro, mas yo me alejé.

Él me daba asco.

—No quiero que me expliques nada, Edward. Sé lo que vi. Sé que me mentiste todo este tiempo. _No_ quiero casarme contigo, no quiero estar cerca de ti. Desaparece de mi vida. Tú y toda tu familia me estuvieron mintiendo. ¡Tú y toda tu familia me traicionaron!— Chillé más alto mientras que las lagrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia en mis ojos.

—No es como tú crees— Susurró, dando un paso hacia mí.

-¿Qué parte de "No te me acerques" no entiendes?, me das asco. Tú me juraste que nada pasaba— Cerré mis ojos y al instante las lagrimas se desbordaron—. Tú me dijiste que eran los nervios de la boda Edward. _Yo creí en ti_. Te creí cuando me detenías porque pasábamos los límites que _tú _habías impuesto. Creía estúpidamente que era porque los dos estábamos tan puros que iba a ser algo _especial_. Por lo visto no era cierto, eso me quedo demostrado hoy. Hoy, maldita sea, una semana antes de _nuestra_ boda. Una-maldita-semana— Mis ojos se cerraron, todo a mi alrededor se hizo nebuloso. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer, huir de todo lo que se venía. Quería borrar mi memoria a aquel vampiro que tenia frente a mí, quería que mi corazón dejara de doler y que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo.

—Yo te amo. No me digas que me has dejado de amar Bella porque eso nadie lo cree. Cometí un error lo acepto. ¿Pero tú no me hiciste lo mismo con Jacob? ¿Tú no me fuiste infiel?, No quiero pelear, pero no puedes venir a _reclamarme_ que yo te fui infiel cuando ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo! — Gritó furioso mientras que una de sus manos se estampaba contra la pared.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Por eso hiciste eso?, Por Dios…— Me reí, secamente— Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto pero eres un _estúpido._ Sabías perfectamente bien que aquel beso no fue más que puro chantaje, Edward. Sabías realmente bien que yo te amo más a ti. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado que nada sobre pasa el amor, Edward? Pues bien, aquí la verdadera respuesta, hay algo que lo sobrepasa de manera tendenciosa… y ese es _el ASCO_. Tú me das asco. Vienes aquí con una patética excusa, intentando decirme que me fuiste infiel con esa maldita _zorra_ solamente por el beso de Jacob. ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? ¿Te recuerdo por qué fue ese maldito beso?, No vengas aquí con tus malditas excusas patéticas, Edward. Eres un asco… un completo asco y eso nada ni nadie lo va a poder cambiar. Ni tu estúpida excusa, ni mi beso con Jake, ni Carlisle, ni los Vulturis. ¡Nadie!, Al final, sigues siendo un _asco_— Escupí las últimas palabras. Su rostro estaba transformado en una expresión de dolor, mas eso ya había dejado de importarme.

Nada se comparaba con el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo.

—Lo siento— Susurró—. Vengo aquí sin otras palabras más que "lo siento".

—Toma tus palabras y lárgate. No quiero saber de ti. ¿Qué fue lo primero que te pedí? ¿Qué era lo que sabías que mas me daba miedo? ¿Qué, Edward? ¿QUÉ? — Pregunté con un sollozo mientras mis piernas pegaban contra la cama. Sabía que en cualquier segundo iban a fallar, sabía que en cualquier minuto mi corazón se iba a terminar de romper.

—Que no te lastimara— Murmuró viendo al piso. Casi siento lastima por él, pero mi orgullo fue más grande.

—Tu anillo lo tiene Emmett— Susurré mientras que las lágrimas caían en el piso de madera—. Por favor, Edward, no me busques más. Si querías estar con Tanya desde un principio me lo hubieras dicho. Te habría ahorrado todo este maldito jueguito de enamorar a la humana. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me lastimaste así? ¿Qué te hice? — Mi voz terminó por romperse.

—Yo…—suspiró— Intenté detenerme. Todo fue un impulso, te juro que jamás quise que esto pasara a mayores, jamás quise lastimarte, _amor_. Por favor dame otra oportunidad, por favor… Sé que ni con mil años me vas a perdonar, pero no me dejes. No puedo vivir sin ti— Su voz soltó un sollozo mientras que cortaba la distancia entre nosotros y tomaba mis hombros entre sus dos manos.

—Por favor, Bella— Su frente se junto con la mía. El tenerlo tan cerca hizo que mi mente se congelara, más no que mi furia siguiera recorriendo.

Deseaba golpearlo tanto en este momento.

Sabía que en fuerza física no lo podía herir, pero verbalmente esperaba hacerlo.

Sin darme tiempo de responder sus labios se estamparon en los míos, mis muros se vinieron abajo y por un breve momento deseé poder odiarlo má labios respondieron a lo dulce de los suyos, nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas en nuestras bocas.

Una coreografía que decía todo lo que ninguno de los dos nos animábamos a decir en voz alta.

Este beso era la despedida. Este beso era lo último que tendría de él… este beso era el cierre de este engaño.

Él solo se separó cuando a mi me faltaba aire, junto de nuevo su frente con la mía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Mi cuerpo respondía al de él, mas mi corazón era más fuerte en este momento y no podía… simplemente no podía perdonarle.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hace algunos meces me dejaste por mi bien? — Pregunté en un susurro mientras que sus labios besaban suavemente mi frente.

—Sí…— Murmuró.

—Hazlo ahora. Aléjate de mí. Por mi bien y por el tuyo, déjame. No quiero volver a saber de ti, Edward. Esto termino por matarnos… esto va a terminar por destruirnos— Susurré mientras dos lagrimas gordas salían por mis ojos.

—Bella, no…— Sollozó mientras que tomaba mi rostro entre sus dos manos.

El corazón terminó por partirse.

—Por favor, Edward. Por favor. Déjame tranquila. Déjame _ya_…—Susurré mientras más lagrimas salían por mis ojos.

Sus labios buscaron los míos, mas yo los alejé.

—Vete— Hablé con voz firme—. Vete y jamás vuelvas a buscarme.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos. La agonía en ellos, el odio a si mismo, la pugna… todo… todo estaba reflejado ahí, mas mi mente y mi ahora inexistente corazón había dejado de importarles.

Le amaba, más que a mi propia vida, pero no podía perdonarle esto.

Jamás le perdonaría el que me haya engañado, jamás perdonaría que me hubiese mentido por tanto tiempo.

Jamás le perdonaría que yo me entregue a él… y jamás tuve lo mismo.

Jamás le perdonaría el haberlo amado con tanta dulzura.

Jamás…

—Vete— Susurré viéndolo a los ojos.

—Te amo…— Murmuró antes de saltar por aquella ventana que había sido testigo de todas las mentiras.

Aquellas dos palabras… aquellas dos dulces y tiernas palabras fue lo último que escuche de él. Aquél sabor en la boca almizclado y la sensación de su tacto frío en mis hombros fue lo que me quedó… fue lo que le quedo al corazón e recuerdo para saber que él si había sido real... aunque hubiese sido solo por un momento.

No me interesaba saber el por qué todo esto había iniciado. No me interesaba saber el por qué él se metió aquí.

Yo en ese momento solo quería huir, quería irme… quería escapar.

Quería salir de mi vida... quería volver a nacer.

Borrar todo lo que había vivido, borrar de mi mente a Edward Cullen, borrar de mi mente la boda y el hecho de que mi corazón le pertenecía a un vampiro.

Quería olvidarme hasta de quién era.

Tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil… el corazón jamás decide a quien entregarle aquel sentimiento, el corazón jamás nos pide opinión, el corazón había decidido entregárselo a Edward… pero ahora decidía yo.

¿Cómo le dices a tu corazón que deje de existir?

Él ya lo había hecho. Él ya había desaparecido, aunque el dolor seguía naciendo.

—Te amo— Susurré de regreso, más eso ya no era suficiente.

* * *

><p>Haters... la historia sigue y seguirá. Me chupa un huevo si a una o dos niñas (las idiotas que dejaron RR anónimo) les molesta el hecho de que EDWARD pudiese ponerle el cuerno a Bella. Libertad de expresión, idiotas. :D<p>

Y que chingue a su madre al que no le guste ;)

Las amo.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaymer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Días antes de la boda Edward comete la más grande de las traiciones hacia Bella. Si pudieses regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, ¿Lo harías? FinalAlternativo. Post-Eclipse. OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

"_Algunas veces el amor no es la cosa más importante" Celeste Azuela_

**Secretos & Engaños**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl._

**Bpov.**

***Un año después***

"_Tiempo"_… simple palabra para el mejor aliado contra los sentimientos.

El tiempo supuestamente te ayuda a superar aquellas heridas en el corazón, las cuales te han marcado más allá del simple rechazo. Supuestamente, también, tendría que ser aquél motivo por el cual los amantes se siguen viendo con más y más emoción y nerviosismo.

Para mí el tiempo fue solo un factor gracias al cual me di cuenta de que la vida no es como todos la pensamos.

Uno piensa que cuando ama tiene que entregar todo, tiene que abrir el corazón hacia lo desconocido y confiar…

"Confianza"

Otra palabra a la cual se le ha negado el acceso a mi diccionario diario. Antes podría haber dicho que confiaba demasiado en aquellos a quien amaba, porque supuestamente eso tenía que ser lo correcto. Mas ahora, en este momento de mi vida, la confianza, o lo que sea que eso hubiese significado, se habían esfumado de mi lista de sentimientos.

Se había escapado como arena entre los dedos.

Qué fácil el destino nos terminaba por acabar el sentido existencial. Un momento puedes ser la persona mas feliz del mundo, la euforia recorriendo el cuerpo completo mientras que aquella sensación de ese "_no sé que_" hace que sonrías todo el tiempo; aquel momento posterior a un beso el cual es perfecto, el olor de una taza de café recién hecha, mojarte bajo la lluvia con los ojos cerrados, recostar la cabeza en alguna almohada de plumas… en fin, mil cosas que te hacen pensar que no hay algo mas allá de ese simple sentimiento. Pero cuidado, como fácil viene, fácil se va. Cuando el cuerpo deja de tener la emoción recorriéndolo y se encierra bajo mil puertas con seguro, cuando sientes que aquel sentimiento al que le llamas "amor" te lastima más de lo debido, cuando la felicidad se va de golpe y te deja en aquel agujero oscuro al que jamás has deseado pertenecer.

Ahí es cuando dejas de luchar y te das cuenta de que las cosas realmente felices no son como realmente las dicen.

Sí, el amor es un cruel juego… es como los juegos de azar, entras y apuestas todo con la esperanza de que te regresen lo mismo… y que la persona que te lo regrese haya entrado por la misma razón.

Por desgracia mi juego no salió bien, mis números estaban volteados desde un principio.

Mi mano estuvo vacía.

La casa gano, el dealer mi mano se llevó. Mis fichas una a una fueron desapareciendo… mi corazón se fue perdiendo.

El tiempo sin el ha sido insoportable. A lo largo de estos meses intenté buscarme una cura, intenté por todos los medios sacármelo de aquél musculo que tenía dentro del pecho, mas todo se ponía en mi contra.

¿Alguna vez esto terminaría?

¿Alguna vez existiría una salida?

Tal vez… pero por el momento no la había encontrado complemente.

Aunque, hay que tener en cuenta de que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre.

Aunque aquella ventana fuera solo una escapatoria.

—¿Estas lista? — Preguntó aquella suave y hermosa voz detrás de mi.

Dos musculosos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

—Sí. Vamos— Susurré mientras me giraba y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

La vida te daba un sinfín de oportunidades. El punto era que fueses lo suficientemente valiente, o estuvieses lo suficientemente roto para poder tomarlas.

Yo me inclinaba por la segunda opción.

**EPOV.**

¿Cuántas veces mi mente no me lo dijo? ¿Cuántas veces mi familia no me lo repitió? ¿Cuántas veces el corazón me lo gritaba?

¿Cuántas veces yo lo ignoré?

Los humanos se dan a conocer por los errores que cometen, por los errores que los marcan y vuelven a comenzar y aun así, cuando mueren, todo eso queda en el pasado. Queda olvidado y sumergido y el mundo sigue girando.

No importa a cuantos hayas lastimado, no importa a quienes te hayas llevado por delante… lo que importa es que lo hiciste y supuestamente el arrepentimiento es algo que no deberíamos de tener. No nos deberíamos de arrepentir de lo que hacemos.

Más yo lo hacía.

Lo había hecho desde aquel día, lo hacía cada una de las horas que pasaban, los minutos eran mi tortura… incluso los segundos dolorosos. Como si fuesen cuchillos, uno a uno encajándose en mi muerto y destrozado corazón.

Sabía perfectamente bien que yo había tenido la culpa de todo esto, mi maldita _lujuria _y yo éramos los que habíamos acabado con toda esta historia de amor. Yo mismo había firmado mi sentencia de muerte, yo y nadie más.

¿Cómo le haces entender a tu corazón que tú mismo lo destrozaste?

Aun recuerdo sus ojos observándome, aquellos ojos poblados en lágrimas, lagrimas que yo mismo había causado.

¿Alguna vez han hecho llorar a alguien a quien aman?

El amor es algo engañoso. Uno puede pensar que ama, mas no lo hace. Uno se deja llevar por algo nuevo confundiéndose… mas cuando te das cuenta de que en verdad no es aquello que tú creías, el punto es arreglarlo.

Para mi desgracia me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Lo que yo sentía por Tanya era puro deseo, lujuria pura. Me había visto confundido ya que ella había sido la primera mujer con la que había estado. Mi mente se puso una trampa, mi corazón se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento desconocido que destilaba el cuerpo entero.

¿Era amor lo que yo sentía por ella?

No, jamás lo había sido y jamás lo sería.

Lo que había sucedido con Tanya había sido un error, un error que yo mismo cometí y que yo jamás detuve. Me deje llevar por mis necesidades, deje que mi cuerpo mandara sobre mi corazón, deje que la mente se destruyera.

Perdí a mi ángel.

Recuerdo aquel ultimo día en que la vi, ahí en su habitación.

Jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos que me observaban dolorosamente, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo y su nariz por igual. Podía escuchar aun el golpeteo rítmico de su corazón y juraría que en el momento en que me confesé escuche como si algo se hubiese roto.

Ese fue el último día en el que me pude deleitar con sus ojos marrones profundos.

Dios… ¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Cuando salí aquel día de su habitación, junto con mi corazón destrozado me quedé afuera de su casa. Escondido tras algunos árboles.

Pude escuchar con perfección los sollozos que salían de su boca. Hasta mi nariz llegaba el olor salado de sus lágrimas. Podía sentir como su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

Me odié a mi mismo por lastimarla de esa manera.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé ahí, escuchando como aquel ángel se destrozaba lentamente y yo sin poder hacer nada. Lo único que tenía eran estúpidas excusas que de nada servían. Jamás pensé realmente en lo que hacía hasta ese día.

Ese maldito día en que toda mi fachada se vino abajo.

Cuando escuché que mi ángel se había quedado dormida, corrí hasta mi casa. Sabía que ahí se encontraría toda mi familia y por supuesto sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar todos mis errores.

Casi ninguna cosa podía lastimarme. Mas las palabras hacían su trabajo por si mismas.

_Tenía miedo. No sabía cómo enfrentar las cosas que se viniesen en cuanto abriera esa puerta. Todos los pensamientos de mis hermanos estaban bloqueados, incluso se podía escuchar que todos estaban en la sala._

_Sus respiraciones acompasadas los delataban._

_Suspiré y abrí la puerta de mi hogar con aire abatido._

_Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Y, Dios… ¡Cómo deseaba que así fuera todo el tiempo!_

_Caminé hasta la sala esperando encontrarme con lo peor…_

_Y vaya que así lo hice._

_Cinco pares de ojos me observaban al entrar. Los mismos cinco pares que decían lo mismo._

_Odio._

_Mis hermanos estaban sentados en los sillones. Todos menos Emmett, no se veía ni oía rastro de él. Mis padres estaban tomados de la mano frente a mí y yo estaba como idiota parado a la entrada de la sala._

_De haber podido fugarme, lo hubiese hecho._

—_¿Te das cuenta… de que acabas de perder al amor de tu vida, cierto?_ —_ Preguntó Alice, observándome fijamente. Las manos de Jasper la estaban deteniendo de la cadera, mas en su mente podía ver lo que mi hermana estaba dispuesta a hacerme si no la estuviesen deteniendo._

_Yo no contesté._

—_¡Respóndeme!_ —_ Chilló la pequeña mientras que intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Jasper._

_Ninguna respuesta salió de mis labios._

_Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio, la tensión era tan evidente que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Ningún miembro de mi familia me mostraba sus pensamientos, mas no tenía que ser un genio para imaginármelos._

—_¿Sabes qué?_ —_ Preguntó Rose_—,_ No soporto esto. No lo puedo creer. No voy a decir que eres un estúpido porque eso es quedarse corto. Te lo advertí Edward, te advertí que si la lastimabas la ibas a pagar_—_ Mi hermana se plantó frente a mi mientras que una de sus manos me aventaba el hombro_—. ¡_Felicitaciones!, acabas de perder no solo a el amor de tu vida, sino también a tu familia completa. Ella lo sabía, sabía que algo sucedía, Edward. Mil veces lo pude ver en sus ojos, mil veces pude ver la manera en la que desconfiaba de las estúpidas respuestas que tú le dabas. ¿Crees que Bella es tonta? ¿Crees que jamás noto como te ibas alejando de ella?, ¡Por el amor de Dios! ahora no vengas con esa estúpida cara de remordimiento porque nadie te lo cree. ¡Carajo, Edward! si tanto querías a Tanya deberías de haberte largado con ella y dejar a Bella. Dejarla que siguiera con su vida, dejarla con nosotros. Pero no, como siempre tu estúpido egoísmo primero. Pues de nuevo, ¡felicidades! por fin podrás ser feliz con esa maldita zorra._

_Su mirada más que odio era de lastima, lastima pura. _

_Ella tenía razón, mi ángel no era tonta. Jamás lo había sido. Ella pudo notarlo todo. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo yo era el que estaba rompiendo esta relación… ella lo supo desde un principio._

_Y la perdí por el mismo motivo._

_Y seguí sin contestar. Sabía que no habría palabras suficientes para pode explicarlo, ni yo mismo las tenía._

—_¡Di algo, maldita sea!_ —_ Gritó Rosalie mientras se aproximaba hacia mí. Una de las manos de Carlisle voló hacia su brazo para detenerla._

_Y en ese momento, después de esas palabras, mis barreras se vinieron abajo._

_Dejé que mis rodillas tocaran el piso y que los sollozos que había guardado en mi garganta salieran libres. Dejé que mis manos tocaran la suave alfombra y que el aire se escapara de mis pulmones. Dejé que el dolor permanente se explayara tanto que el mismo Jasper tuvo que calmarme. Hubiese dejado en ese momento mi vida entera porque Bella me perdonase._

_El sentido de mi vida había desaparecido…_

_La había dejado ir…_

_Una semana antes… una semana antes de que estuviésemos unidos. Una semana antes de poder ser dueño total de ella tanto como ella de mí._

_Mi corazón muerto volvió a retorcerse._

—_Ay, por favor. No me digas que ahora si estas muy arrepentido. Lo bueno es que todo esto se acabara de una buena vez_—_ Gruñó Rosalie mientras veía como Esme se acercaba a un lado mío y ponía una de sus pequeñas manos en mi hombro. Sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, mas su instinto maternal salía primero que nada._

—_¿Acabarse?_ —_ Pregunté con voz sombría. No sabía a lo que se refería._

—S_í,__ esto se acabara de una maldita vez_—_ Gruñó Alice mientras que Jasper a su lado mandaba una ola de tranquilidad._

—_OK, todos salgan. Necesito hablar con Edward_—_ Murmuró Carlisle mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala junto con Rosalie, ya que la tenía tomada del brazo._

_Nadie se movió._

—_Dije "afuera". ¡AHORA!_ —_ Gritó._

_Todos salieron a paso humano. Nadie había desbloqueado sus pensamientos más que Alice, quien me mostraba imágenes de mi ángel, imágenes que jamás en mi vida quise ver._

_Imágenes que me demostraban el daño que le había hecho._

_Ojos, labios, lágrimas, sollozos contenidos y expresiones de dolor, agua cristalina y salda resbalando por mejillas y dejando el sabor en unos hermosos labios…_

_Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?_

—_Te lo mereces_—_ Susurró en medio de un sollozo antes de salir por la puerta y que Carlisle la cerrara._

—_Edward, levántate del piso_—_ Gruñó mi padre. _

—_Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que estoy más que decepcionado de ti, aunque creo que eso es más que obvio_—_Dijo mientras que yo me ponía de pie y me dejaba caer en el sillón blanco poniendo la cara entre las manos_—._ Jamás pensé que realmente fueras tan inmaduro como para hacer una estupidez tan grande. Te lo dije, Edward, te lo advertí. ¿Por qué si amabas a Tanya no pudiste dejar a Bella en paz? ¿Por qué si tanto decías amar a Bella no pudiste dejar de lastimarla?, Tú lo sabías. Estabas consciente de que todo esto se terminaría descubriendo, estabas consciente de que perdiste a Bella en el momento en que siquiera se te ocurrió tocar a Tanya. Lo sabías, demonios, ¡Y jamás hiciste nada!_

_Una de sus manos se estampó contra la mesa de cristal. _

—_Yo jamás pensé que esto fuera a terminar así_—_ Susurré. Y era cierto, jamás pensé que mi vida se vería tan afectada por aquel error cometido._

—_¿Jamás lo pensaste? ¿Jamás se te ocurrió pensar en los sentimientos de Bella? ¿Jamás se te ocurrió pensar en que con ella era con la que tenías que pasar toda tu eternidad?, Por favor, Edward, ya no pongas más de tus patéticas excusas. No quieras engañarte, tú lo sabías pero te importo más lo que sentías al estar con Tanya que otra cosa. Por primera vez en ti la lujuria le ganó al amor. Siempre juraste que te esperarías por la persona indicada, llegó Bella y según tú lo era… pero no, tus malditos instintos e impulsos tenían que terminar ganándote. Pues bien, te felicito, Edward, porque no solo tu acabas de echar lo que queda de tu existencia a perder, acabas de hacer que yo pierda una hija, que Esme la pierda por igual, que Rose, Alice y Jasper pierdan a una amiga y que Emmett… Emmett no sé ni donde está. Él es el más afectado después de ti. Pero claro, eso a ti no te importa porque por fin después de todo este tiempo vas a poder estar con esa maldita… _—_respiró pesadamente antes de continuar_—_ Mi caballerosidad no me permite ofenderla de esa manera. Pero sabes que lo es._

_Y hasta ese instante lo comprendí todo._

_Comprendí que mi vida había cambiado, comprendí que había perdido a esa parte tan perfecta de mi corazón. Comprendí que había tirado a la borda cien años en los que había esperado tan impacientemente por mi alma gemela, porque sabía perfectamente que esa no era Tanya. Ahora lo veía todo tan claro… jamás lo había sido. Siempre sería Bella. Ella siempre sería la única que sería capaz de hacerme sentir cosas que nadie más podría._

_Ella era la única dueña de mi corazón. Era la única…_

_Y la perdí._

—_Yo…_—_ Musité. Quería explicar tantas cosas._

—_¿Tú qué, Edward?_ —_ Preguntó mi padre._

—_Yo… la amo_—_ Susurré volviendo a bajar mi mirada._

_Aunque sabía que de nada serviría decirlo ahora. Sabía que no habría diferencia ya que la amaba, sí, pero la había lastimado más que su peor enemigo._

_Era un monstruo._

_No de esos que salen en las películas, no. Era un monstruo egoísta, un monstruo que no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, uno de esos monstruos que terminan matando a todos los que tienen a su alrededor._

_Yo era ese tipo de monstruo._

_Carlisle abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos._

—_Carlisle_—_ Murmuró la voz de Emmett desde la puerta._

—_¿Sí?_ —_ Contestó mi padre._

—_La maté_—_ Gruñó._

—_¿A quién mataste, Emmett?_ —_ Preguntó Carlisle mientras que se acercaba a él fríamente._

—_A esa zorra_—_ Susurró._

_No… no, no, no… esto no…_

—_¿QUÉ?_ —_ Grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre él. No, no esto no podía ser cierto. Él no podía… él no lo hizo, no._

_Sentí como mi corazón se rompió un poco más, él no…. No, no lo pudo haber hecho… no._

—_Sí, idiota_—_ Murmuró Emmett mientras que con una de sus manos me tomaba de el cuello y con la otra de la solapa de la camisa_—._ La maté… la maté porque ella me alejó de mi hermana. La maté porque ella destruyó esta familia. La maté porque tú, maldito estúpido, fuiste el culpable de todo esto. La maté y ¡Demonios!, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_El olor de Tanya lo tenía impregnado en toda su ropa, el olor de aquella adicción que tanto me había confundido._

_Esto no podía ser cierto…._

_Estaba como loco, mis puños se impactaron en el cuerpo de Emmett mientras que una sed grande de venganza me salía de la garganta._

_¡NO!, Él no… no, no podía haberla matado. No podía haber matado a esa parte de mi corazón… no…no lo podía haber hecho._

—_Estás mintiendo_—_ Siseé antes de golpearlo en la mandíbula_—._ Ella está viva. Tú estás mintiendo._

—_No_—_ Sonrió burlonamente_—._ La maté y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho_—_ Uno de mis puños se impacto de nuevo contra su mejilla_—._ La maté por arrebatarnos a nuestra hermana. La maté porque tú jamás tuviste las bolas de hacer algo al respecto… La maté, querido Eddy, porque no podía matarte a ti. ¿Qué algo al respecto?_ —_ Su mirada se hizo más burlona mientras recordaba los gritos de aquella mujer que había sido mi perdición…_

_Maldito idiota._

—_Te voy a…_—_ Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por Carlisle._

—_Tú no vas a hacer nada. Deja a tu hermano ahora_—_ Murmuró mi padre con voz autoritaria. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro toda mi familia a la sala._

_Mis manos jamás dejaron el cuello de Emmett._

—_Suéltame_—_ Masculló_—._ No me obligues a hacer lo que más deseo. pequeño Eddy. No me obligues a lastimarte._

—_Inténtalo_—_ Gruñí._

_Una de sus manos voló a mis costillas y un gruñido sordo salió de su boca. Mis dientes intentaron alcanzar su cuello pero me fue imposible porque cuatro manos nos separaron._

—_¿Qué parte de "Ahora" no entendieron?.- Grito Carlisle, el cual me mantenía agarrado de las manos mientras que Jasper detenía a Emmett._

—_La mataste_—_ Intenté zafarme pero me fue imposible_—._ La mataste…_—_ Mi voz más que enojada, parecía un sollozo…_

_La había perdido._

_**Y entonces el vampiro corrió. Corrió hacia donde sabía que estaría ella. Corrió para sentirse seguro y para tener la esperanza de que aquella mujer seguiría viva. Corrió porque lo necesitaba, corrió porque lo quería… **_

_**Corrió porque huía de esa verdad que tanto le llamaba.**_

_**Quería ir directo al claro, a aquel lugar que había sido testigo silencioso de el pecado mas grande que hubiese cometido. Iría porque sabía que ella ahí lo estaría esperando, porque sabía que ella aun seguía viva…**_

_**Porque si ella no lo estaba una parte de él se moría.**_

_**No estaba confundido, sabía sin quien no podía vivir, mas eso no lo exiliaba de el dolor que le producía el simple pensamiento de que aquella adicción estuviese muerta.**_

_**De no volver a tocar aquellos chinos color fresa ni de volver a oler aquel delicioso aroma proveniente de ella.**_

_**Le mataba la simple idea de no volver a recorrer sus curvas.**_

_**¿Por qué todo tenía que haber sucedido hoy? ¿Por qué justamente una semana antes de aquel hermoso día? ¿Por qué?**_

_**Los ojos le picaban y aquella sensación de hormigueo que sentía en las manos jamás se iba. Ella no podía haber desaparecido, él no podía haber perdido a aquella extraña que hasta cierto punto había llegado a querer casi hasta el punto del amor.**_

_**Porque él jamás la llegó a amar…**_

_**Solo la quería.**_

_**Sus piernas se movieron más rápidamente, necesitaba comprobarlo, necesitaba saber que ella estaba segura en el prado.**_

_**Él no podría haberla matado…**_

_**Jamás lo haría.**_

_**¿Por qué el destino le jugaba de esta manera? ¿Por qué tenía que lastimar a aquellas dos mujeres que tan importantes habían sido en su vida? ¿Por qué él no pudo decidirse a tiempo?**_

_**El corazón se le rompió un poco más.**_

_**Había perdido a aquella pieza esencial que lo mantenía unido, a aquel ángel que tanto había deseado, a aquella humana inocente a la que bien pudo dejar, mas no se atrevió.**_

_**Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, por haber lastimado a la persona que mas amo, por haber lastimado a aquella vampira a la que en este momento iba a ver…**_

_**Se odiaba por todo.**_

_**Un sollozo escapó por su boca cuando comprendió la dimensión de sus problemas.**_

_**Jamás volvería a ver esos ojos color chocolate ni aquel pelo color marrón, no volvería a estrecharla entre sus brazos, no volvería a oír su corazón.**_

_**La había perdido… y eso le hacía perder la razón.**_

_**Su nariz se puso alerta conforme se aceraba al claro, quería que ese olor tan característico le llenara las fosas nasales, mas lo único que olio fue aquel asqueroso y enmohecido olor a fogata, a incienso.**_

_**Las piernas le fallaron al instante en que frente a él vio como una llama se empezaba a elevar.**_

_**Él la había matado.**_

_**Emmett la había matado.**_

_**Sus rodillas dieron contra el pasto de aquél claro. Los sollozos que tanto se había guardado ahora corrían libres por su garganta, aquellos sollozos que, él suponía, jamás se extinguirían.**_

_**Y lloró. Lloró por Tanya y por Bella, por su adicción y su salvación. Lloró por su error y por su urgencia de vivir aquello que supuestamente era algo especial. Lloró porque jamás volvería a ver aquellos ojos dorados ni aquellos ojos marrones, lloró porque las perdió a las dos…**_

_**Lloró porque el corazón murió.**_

_**Su cabeza dio también contra el suelo, su cuerpo se ovilló hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su barbilla. Su corazón se fue apretando cada vez más hasta el punto de asfixiarse. Él quería morir en ese momento pero a la vez seguir viviendo.**_

_**Tantas cosas que no le pudo decir a aquella vampira que ahora ya no existía, tantas cosas que no le pudo decir a la humana que ahora no lo quería ver.**_

_**¿Por qué había lastimado de una forma tan morbosa a esas dos mujeres que tanto le habían amado? **_

_**Los ojos se encontraban trabados con aquellas lágrimas que jamás saldrían. La vida de aquél vampiro, que a pesar de todo también seguía siendo humano, se había extinguido. Se había terminado desde aquel momento en que se dejo llevar por sus deseos y permitió que la carne fuera más fuerte.**_

_**Él las había perdido.**_

_**Y ahí se quedó, en la misma posición por tiempo indefinido, oliendo masoquistamente lo que quedaba de aquella hermosa vampira que era la que le había enseñado el arte de el erotismo. Se quedó lamentándose por todos los errores que había cometido. Se quedó dentro de sí mismo, observando fervientemente aquella llama que se iba apagando. Se quedó esperando a que su mente dejase de funcionar, se quedó esperando a que su corazón latiese…**_

_**Pero por desgracia jamás sucedió.**_

_**El corazón jamás regresaría a su lugar… porque aquella fogata se había llevado una parte importante de él, pero más importante era la mitad de su corazón que horas antes acababa de perder.**_

Los recuerdos de aquél día se amontonaban en mi mente y hacían que mi corazón, de por si destrozado, doliese más.

Desde aquél día mi familia se había separado completamente. Emmett y Rosalie fueron los primeros, ese mismo día después de que Emmett cometiera aquél crimen, se marcharon. Mi hermano no me dirigió la palabra y en sus pensamientos pude ver que yo para él había muerto, y hasta cierto punto tenía razón.

El Edward que todos habían conocido había muerto. Se había esfumado aquel maldito día en el claro, aquel día donde todo había comenzado.

Los pensamientos de Emmett eran claros. Él había dejado de pensar en mí, me había bloqueado por tiempo indefinido tanto mental como emocionalmente. Había bloqueado el hecho de que sus propias manos hubiesen asesinado a aquella hermosa mujer.

Para él, Tanya jamás había existido al igual que yo.

Duele más ser ignorado que ser odiado… y mi hermano lo sabía.

Él había perdido a su hermanita por mi culpa. Había perdido a la mitad de su corazón, fraternalmente hablando. Jamás pude comprender realmente esa relación tan estrecha, y creo que jamás lo haría…

Pero lo que él no entendía, o más bien no quería entender, era que yo había perdido al amor de mi vida, había perdido a la otra mitad de mi corazón, la había dejado ir y por su culpa había perdido a aquella pequeña parte que comenzaba a querer.

Y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

_Estúpido…_ yo era un maldito y jodido estúpido.

Mis hermanos se fueron a una casa que teníamos en México. Entre más alejados pudiesen estar de mi mejor les haría. Según Emmett era hasta que pudiera estar un poco más tranquilo, por supuesto eso no me lo dijo a mí, se lo dijo a mi padre. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había lastimado a más personas de las que había podido imaginar.

Yo era el que mantenía alejados a todos.

Los siguientes fueron Jasper y Alice. Después de un mes completo Jasper no soportó más. A pesar de el resentimiento que tenía contra mi intentaba tranquilizarme debido al dolor que me carcomía el alma, pero era imposible. Era demasiado como para que el pudiese soportarlo. Por eso él y Alice decidieron marcharse a la casa que teníamos en las Vegas.

Yo había sido como la peste para mi familia, había llegado, había destruido y me había quedado.

Ahora, después de tantos meses solo quedábamos Esme, Carlisle y yo. Mi corazón aun seguía doliendo y suponía que el dolor jamás se iría.

Sabía perfectamente que mi vida había terminado, sabía que la había dejado ir de la manera más estúpida, que había dejado ir a la otra parte de mi corazón.

Que la había perdido por una persona que no era para mí, pero que a la vez, en algún momento de mi vida, había significado todo.

La había dejado ir por mis deseos lujuriosos, la había lastimado más de lo que alguien podría soportar. Había destruido sus ilusiones, había hecho que su corazón desapareciera.

Había hecho que la princesa, el cuento de hadas perdiera.

Con una facilidad inimaginable había terminado con mi existencia. El cuerpo había ganado sobre la mente, y el corazón en estos momentos lo resentía.

No había enseñanza contra el dolor que se venía cada vez que podía ver en mi mente aquellos ojos marrones, aquel suave y sedoso pelo, aquellos labios rosas, aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

No la había.

Mis oídos jamás volvieron a escuchar su musical risa ni mi nariz volvió a oler aroma mas delicioso, mis ojos jamás se volvieron a deleitar con su adorable sonrojo ni mis dedos volvieron a tocar piel más aterciopelada.

Mi vida había perdido el sentido, y junto con este mi corazón muerto se había ido.

Yo había comenzado todo esto, yo había sido el que había puesto un alto a toda esta magia. Yo por no haberme esperado, yo por haber deseado a otra persona, yo por no haber respetado aquello _"especial"_ que compartíamos.

Me odiaba a mí mismo.

Mi mente aun no aceptaba la idea completa de que mi futuro estuviese sin ella, que no sostuviera su cabeza cuando dormía, ni mis dedos sin poder jugar con uno de lo mechones de su pelo.

Un año, un simple año que había pasado y sentía que no podría soportar un día mas.

Había intentado mil veces que Alice me dijera, las veces que hablábamos por teléfono, si había visto a Bella en alguna de sus visiones. Por supuesto nada nunca salió de su boca, jamás quiso decirme como estaba ella ni que hacía, si era feliz, si ya había encontrado a otra persona.

Pero, estaba seguro que ella jamás lo haría.

El único consuelo que me quedaba era que ella siempre me amaría, me lo había demostrado un sinfín de veces. Y podría ser un egoísta si así querían llamarme, pero mi única esperanza es que _esto_ que habíamos vivido siempre quedara en su corazón.

La respuesta de Alice a todas mis preguntas siempre fue:

"_Ella está bien, Edward. Déjala vivir"_

Pero por más que lo intentara, por más que quisiera dejarla ir , por más que aceptara que ella ya no era mía, no podía. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarla… simplemente no podía.

El corazón muerto no me lo permitía, mi cuerpo completo anhelaba las veinticuatro horas del día tenerla en mis manos. La deseaba tanto…

Y jamás me di cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

El vacio que sentía en el pecho desde hacía ya un año me gritaba que la necesitaba, me decía día a día que mi vida jamás seria nada sin aquel ángel de pelos cafés al que tanto había lastimado.

¿Cómo sobrevives sin tu corazón?

Con Tanya todo había sido un error, un maldito error que jamás debió de pasar, un error que termino por joderme la vida.

Tanya jamás fue otra cosa más que mi amiga.

Me dolió demasiado su perdida, jamás me imagine que una persona me pudiese hacer tanta falta aparte de Bella. Todos los días la extrañaba fervientemente; Extrañaba sus rulos y aquél inconfundible olor a duraznos, extrañaba su tintineante voz en mi oído y el sonido de los gemidos que su boca dejaba salir, extrañaba el roce de sus caderas con las mías.

La extrañaba completa.

Odiaba la manera en la que todo había terminado, aquella última vez que estuve con ella no había sido capaz de aclararle todo lo que sentía ya que ni yo mismo sabía.

No había sido capaz de hablarle con la verdad.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había dejado que esto se me saliese de las manos?.

Parte de mi corazón había muerto ese día en que vi a aquella adicción desaparecer, creo y estoy seguro que aun no logro comprender del todo que fue lo que sucedió…

Un momento lo tenía todo y al siguiente había desaparecido.

Si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de aclarar todo, si hubiese podido entender en ese momento todas las repercusiones que se vendrían, nada de esto jamás hubiese sucedido.

Bella seguiría conmigo, unidos y casados para toda la eternidad. Tanya… la verdad no se qué hubiera pasado con ella y por ultimo mi familia estaría unida.

Ahora mismo me encontraba sentado en el avión que nos llevaría directo a las Vegas, donde vivía Alice.

Iba a ser día de acción de gracias y Carlisle pensó que sería una magnífica idea si la familia nos volviésemos a juntar.

Esme, por su lado, estaba destrozada. Le habían quitado cinco de sus hijos de un jalón y el único culpable de todo ello se había quedado viviendo con ella.

Yo estaba ansioso por ver a mi familia unida de nuevo, deseaba tanto volver a ver a mi pequeña duende y a Jazz… incluso a Emmett y a Rose. Esta separación estaba matándonos.

Una de mis manos se apretó en el portavasos del avión en cuanto estábamos aterrizando. Odiaba las alturas aunque jamás lo hubiese dicho.

Aquella vez que había viajado de regreso de Volterra había estado tranquilo por la simple y sencilla razón que tenia a mi pequeño y frágil ángel en mis manos, porque sabía que aunque el avión se callera ella y yo estaríamos a salvo por el amor que nos teníamos, que nada nos separaría, que siempre estaríamos juntos…

De nuevo ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

He cometido error tras error, he lastimado a toda la gente que estaba a mi alrededor. He cometido mas pecados que nadie en este planeta, y no me ha servido de nada, jamás ha sido lo suficiente.

En este año la había extrañado tanto, había extrañado tanto el tenerla entre mis brazos, el hacer que se sonrojara, su risa que parecía el tintineo de campanas, lo cálido de su piel.

Dios… ¿Por qué había abandonado todo eso?

Sabía que le había roto el corazón peor que como lo había hecho aquel estúpido día en que se me había ocurrido irme, sabía que esta traición jamás la perdonaría, sabía que ella jamás aceptaría el hecho de que la hubiese engañado…

Sabía que ella había cambiado.

Era más que obvio que jamás volvería a ser aquella pequeña adolescente inocente, ahora tenía diez y nueve años y no sabía nada de ella… jamás volví a saber nada.

—Toma la maleta, Edward— Murmuró mi padre en su mente mientras pasaba a un lado mío.

Yo asentí y saqué de la cinta mi maleta.

Este día de acción de gracias iba a ser demasiado largo.

Esme, a mi lado, casi saltaba de la emoción porque sabía que Alice estaría esperándonos en el aeropuerto. Tenía tantas ganas de verlos…

Emmett y Rosalie habían llegado el día anterior con el pretexto de que querían conocer más las Vegas. Se estaban quedando en el Palazzo por razones que me eran desconocidas, o bueno… más bien no quería pensar demasiado en ellas.

Frente a nosotros divisé a la pequeña duende saltando de un lado a otro, a su lado el rubio misterioso que nos miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios…

No había rastros de rencor, aunque sabía que los tenían demasiado escondidos.

Alice corrió hacía nosotros y abrazó efusivamente a Carlisle y Esme, mis padres parecía que sufrirían algún colapso por la emoción.

Yo… yo solo asentí con la cabeza en cuanto Alice estuvo frente a mí.

—Edward— Asintió y su suave cabello negro se revolvió con una brisa de aire que llego cuando la puerta del aeropuerto se abrió.

—Alice— Devolví el asentimiento de cabeza.

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos por algunos segundos, sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados pero algo en sus ojos me decía que había algo que intentaba decirme.

Caminamos juntos hacia la salida. Jasper había pasado uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Esme y Carlisle tenia abrazada a Alice.

Subimos al _Mazerati_ de Alice que nos esperaba en el estacionamiento, metimos las maletas a la cajuela y emprendimos el viaje.

Las luces de las Vegas Nevadas alumbraban nuestra piel, todo a nuestro alrededor era tan diferente… era como aparecer en un mundo mágico donde todo era de colores chillantes. Gente caminando por todos lados y pensamientos que se unían al unisonó dejándome desconcertado. Jamás había estado en un lugar donde las mentes se arremolinaran tanto.

Todo a nuestro alrededor pasaba con gran velocidad gracias a como manejaba Alice. El auto estaba en silencio, tanto verbal como mental… al parecer nadie quería compartir nada.

—Así que…— Comenzó Alice— ¿Cómo les fue en el vuelo?

—Bien, lo mismo de siempre. Todo lleno de gente— Susurró Esme quien miraba absorta la ventana.

—¿Y cómo ha ido todo en Forks? — Susurró.

Nadie contestó.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que este último año había sido el peor de la existencia para todos. Había pasado buscando a Bella por todos lados, en las mentes de todos… mas ella, sabiendo de mi don, engañó incluso a su padre.

Ella le dijo que estaría en Phoenix con René, lo cual hizo pero a la semana de su llegada volvió a irse…

¿Dónde estaría ahora?

¿Con quién?

¿Sería feliz?

¿Estaría disfrutando de aquella felicidad que yo le había robado?

Mil preguntas se formaban en mi mente, preguntas que morían por tener respuesta pero que esa jamás llegaría. Quería saber cual donde estaba, quería saber si ya había superado el hecho de que yo la hubiese engañado… quería ver si ya me había olvidado.

Una de mis manos se apretó inconscientemente contra el cuero del asiento, el dolor que me producía ese pensamiento era demasiado grande.

—¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Jasper que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es nada— Murmuré aun con la vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio, lo único que lo cortaba era la música que salía del estéreo y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. Dimos vuelta en dos o tres avenidas, la verdad no estaba prestando demasiada atención. El rostro de mi ángel era el que llenaba toda mi mente a cada momento del día y la noche.

Giramos hacia la izquierda en una calle y entramos a un "suburbio", casas blancas con ventanas azules y un jardín verde de frente, todo tan… normal.

Llegamos hasta el final de la calle y ahí se encontraba la casa de Alice y Jasper. Desentonaba pero a la vez se llevaba bien con el ambiente.

Mi hermana estacionó el auto y bajamos de el aun en completo silencio, mi reloj de pulsera apuntaba que eran las nueve y tres cuartos. Bastante temprano.

Saqué mi maleta de la cajuela y me dispuse a entrar a la casa de Alice, pero en el momento en el que iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió.

—Emmett— Susurré mientras veía la gran figura de mi hermano frente a mi.

—Edward— Murmuró sin mirarme y caminó hacia donde estaba Esme quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Mi hermano la abrazó fuertemente mientras que ella sollozaba de la emoción.

—Hola, Edward— Murmuró la rubia a mis espaldas.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"_¿Co… cómo has estado?"_

Guardé silencio. Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía cómo me encontraba.

—¿Cómo está México? — Mascullé mientras me daba media vuelta y tomaba de nuevo mi maleta. Las demostraciones de afecto que mis padres le estaban dando a mi hermano me hacían sentir deprimido.

"_Genial…"_

Y ahí quedó nuestra plática. Sabía que ella tenía muchas ganas de preguntarme demasiadas cosas, y de reclamarme otras. Pero yo por el otro lado no podría soportar que alguien la mencionara… sería demasiado duro.

Deje mis maletas en la sala que era blanca y me senté en uno de los sillones esperando a que mi familia entrara. Sentía que no encajaba para nada con el cuadro que se presentaba frente a mí.

Rose riendo y entrando de la mano con Emmett quien despeinaba cariñosamente a Alice y esta estaba abrazada a Jasper quien platicaba con Carlisle… el cual tenia tomada de la mano a Esme.

Sabia que yo no pertenecía a ese bonito cuadro que tenia enfrente. A ese cuadro que era la familia.

—Vamos a conocer la ciudad— Chilló Alice en cuanto todos se sentaron en la sala.

—Alice, llevas viviendo un año completo aquí— Se rió Carlisle por ver a mi hermana saltando de un lado a otro.

—Sí, pero yo quiero que todos ustedes la conozcan… son mi familia y quiero que vean lo bonito que pueden ser las Vegas de noche— Esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo— Murmuro Emmett.

—Yo me quedaré aquí— Dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi maleta.

Nadie dijo nada.

—¿Dónde está mi habitación, Ali? —Pregunté, dándoles la espalda.

—Tercer piso a la izquierda— Susurró tristemente.

Yo asentí y subí las escaleras. Lo que menos quería era que mi familia se amargara la noche sufriendo conmigo. Ellos tenían derecho a ser felices aunque fuese por una noche.

Desempaqué lentamente deleitándome con la luz de la luna que se colaba por mi ventanal. Puse un poco de música de mi mp3 en el estéreo que se encontraba ahí y me relajé lo más que pude.

Aunque solo una persona me viniera a la mente.

Me dejé caer en el sillón de cuero blanco que estaba junto al ventanal. Juraría que esta habitación era una réplica exacta de la mía solo que en colores más claros.

Cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme en las notas del piano que salía de los altavoces, aunque eso me fue imposible.

Ella siempre estaba en mis pensamientos. Siempre invocaba aquella cara de niña que tanto me encantaba, buscaba masoquistamente su olor en mi mente y pretendía que ella estaba a un lado mío, que ese pequeño peso en mi pecho realmente existía y que no era simple fruto de mi imaginación.

Pero no lo era.

Cuando abría los ojos ella jamás estaba. Todo el peso de la realidad me caía encima y siempre terminaba más lastimado de cómo empezaba.

Dejé escapar un suspiro largo.

Mi familia se había ido hacia media hora, había escuchado el auto de Alice salir del garaje, así que estaba solo… como siempre paso mi tiempo, completamente solo.

Me levanté lentamente de el sillón y me acerqué a el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de la casa, todo estaba iluminado por una plateada luz proveniente de la luna… y eso lo hacía mas hermoso aun.

Estuve no supe cuanto tiempo ahí parado, inspeccionando todo lo que mi vista alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Observando hasta el más mínimo detalle, intentado olvidar aunque fuese por un momento aquello que me estaba matando el alma.

—Edward— Me sobresalté cuando escuche la voz de Emmett.

Me giré y lo vi parado en el umbral de mi puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar— Murmuró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué… pasa? — Susurré, aun impresionado.

—Voy a ir directo al grano— Caminó hasta mi sillón y se dejo caer en el mientras yo lo observaba aun desde mi lugar junto a la ventana—. La verdad, y supongo que tú ya lo sabes, jamás te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste, le hiciste a la familia y le hiciste a mi hermana.

Hice un gesto de dolor.

—¿Dime algo que no sepa? — Mascullé viéndolo fijamente. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, por lo que no sabía que era a lo que venía.

—Pues tal vez pueda decírtelo…— Dijo mientras se ponía las dos manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Al grano, Emmett. ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunté mientras la desesperación empezaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo.

—¿Has sabido algo de _ella_? — El tono en su voz era serio.

El corazón me dolió.

—No— Murmuré—. Y no entiendo a que viene esto. Tú acabaste con Tanya, te vengaste de mi asesinado a una de las pocas personas que realmente me amaba… ¿Y ahora vuelves a torturarme? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Gruñí mientras me llevaba dos dedos al puente de la nariz y la apretaba.

Se levantó para quedar frente a mí.

—La maté porque ella fue la que termino con Bella, ella mato en vida a la UNICA persona que realmente te amo con toda su alma— Gruñó mientras que sus ojos se hacían de un intenso negro—. Pero, no vengo a hablarte de esto. Vengo a decirte que yo si tengo noticias de _ella._

Todo a mi alrededor se hizo nebuloso, el aire se fue de mis pulmones y una sensación de mariposas me lleno el estomago.

Él sabía…

—Dímelo— Rogué.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez del "karma", querido Eddy? — Preguntó. Aquella sonrisa cínica jamás se borro de sus labios—, porque justamente eso es lo que te paso a ti.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres— Musité con exasperación.

—Mi querida hermanita… ya está con _alguien más_—La sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Y todo a mi alrededor desapareció. El mobiliario, la luz de la luna, la música, el color, el suelo, las estrellas, el cielo…

Todo.

—¿Qué? — Jadeé.

—Lo que escuchaste… ella ya te supero— Sonrío aun mas genuinamente.

El corazón desapareció.

**BPOV.**

—¿Ángel? — Pregunté en un susurro.

-—Hmm? — Contestó. Su nariz contra mi cuello.

—¿Rentaste una casa en vez de una suite? — Chillé viendo frente a mí la suite que mi _novio_ había tomado para nuestro viaje a las Vegas.

Se carcajeó.

—No, mi tierna Bella. Ésta suite tiene tu nombre marcada. Te la mereces— Susurró sensualmente mientras una de sus frías manos acariciaba la piel de mi cadera que dejaba expuesta mi playera.

Nos encontrábamos hospedados en el Palms_. _Habíamos tomado una semana de vacaciones ya que gracias a mi universidad y su trabajo el estrés nos tenía como locos.

_Conocí a Ángel en el aeropuerto de Phoenix hacía ya un año. Aquél día en el que estaba huyendo de mi pasado, aquél día en el que me decidí a olvidar todo._

_Era de noche cuando me senté en la sala de espera que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino. Filadelfia._

_En ese momento quería huir de todos aquellos recuerdos que tanto me lastimaban, aquellos recuerdos que me mataban de tan solo invocarlos._

_Cuando entré a la sala de espera, todos los lugares estaban ocupados dado el retraso de dos aviones más, así que con mi mala suerte me quede ahí de pie con dos maletas y una bolsa de sueños rotos._

_A lo lejos vi un hombre de aproximadamente veintitrés años, levantarse de su silla. Era alto, se podría decir que más alto que aquél al que su nombre no podía y creo que aun no puedo ni repetir sin que me duela. Su piel era de un extraño color blanco, un color que yo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Sus ojos poseían dos manchas amoratadas bajo de estos y su andar era elegante pero a la vez felino; el pelo era negro y el cuerpo bien torneado, las facciones eran perfectas, la nariz recta y mediana, los pómulos marcados al igual que la barbilla, los hombros anchos al igual que su espalda la cual terminaba en una cintura estrecha. Recuerdo que tenía puesto unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa negra abierta de los tres primeros botones, los cuales dejaban ver su bien marcado pecho._

_En ese instante no quería hacerme ilusiones, es decir ¿Cuántas probabilidades era de que alguien como él viniera hacia mí? Y es más, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que él fuera… uno de ellos? Era simplemente imposible._

—_Disculpe, señorita_—_ Su voz era grave, masculina_—._ Veo que está de pie ¿Le gustaría tomar mi asiento?_

_Levanté mi cabeza y lo vi. Una sonrisa radiante adornaba sus labios llenos. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color entre miel y gris. Era… extraño._

_Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza._

—_No se preocupe. Estoy bien así_—_ Susurré._

—_No se ve como si estuviera bien_—_ Dijo y una de sus manos tomo una de mis maletas_—._ Por favor, complázcame_—_ Hizo un ademán con la mano y yo lo seguí. Es decir, tenía mi maleta. Idiota yo si dejaba que un desconocido se llevara lo que era mío._

_Aunque eso ya me había pasado antes y no específicamente con objetos…_

_Me mantuve en silencio hasta que llegamos a donde él estaba sentado y dejó mis maletas al pie de la silla._

—_Disculpe si parezco entrometido_—_ Levanté la vista mientras me sentaba_—,_ pero usted no se ve nada bien._

_Me volví a sonrojar y sentí que los ojos me empezaban a picar. ¿Tan obvia era?_

—_Oh… disculpe mi atrevimiento_—_ Se disculpó_—,_ mi nombre es Ángel. Ángel Wickham, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan adorable señorita?_ —_ Sonrió con dulzura._

—_Bella_—_ Musité_—._ Bella Swan._

—_Un placer, Bella. Me parece que el destino, hoy, nos ha jugado bien_—_ Sonrió de nuevo abiertamente y se sentó en el piso a un lado mío._

Esa noche fue una en las que más hablé. Me permitió por un momento alejarme de todo aquello de lo que estaba huyendo, por un simple rato pude olvidarme aunque fuese un poco de eso que me había matado el corazón.

Sucedió que él también iba hacía Filadelfia. Era originario de Londres, tenía 23 años y era dueño de acciones en varias empresas.

Al principio quise desconfiar, quise mentirme a mi misma y olvidar que ese hermoso ser que tenía enfrente poseía todas las marcas para ser un vampiro.

_Él jamás me dijo ni una sola palabra hasta un mes después. Ángel seguía en Filadelfia y yo vivía haya por mi universidad. Ese día estaba lloviendo fuertemente y mi miedo a los rayos me hizo llamarle a su Penthouse el cual estaba al norte de la ciudad._

_Llegó y pasamos toda la noche hablando, y entre pláticas y risas mi mente dio en el clavo. O más bien ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo pero me negaba a aceptarlo._

—_Así que… ¿No tienes sueño?_ —_ Murmuré observando su perfil. Todo mi apartamento estaba a oscuras y lo único que iluminaba eran las luces de los rayos que azotaban con fuerza mi ventana._

_Sus ojos brillaban._

—_No_—_ Susurró y una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla._

—_¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?_ —_ Cerré mis ojos esperando la respuesta_

—_Demasiado tiempo_—_ Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible._

—_¿Cuánto es "demasiado tiempo"?_ —_ Volví a preguntar._

_Silencio._

—_¿Ángel?_ —_ Murmuré, abriendo mis ojos. Él me observaba expectante._

—_Lo sabes… estabas impregnada de ellos cuando te conocí_—_ Susurró y sus ojos se volvieron un poco más oscuros._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

—_Cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos años…_—_ Suspiró_—_ Hace cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos años que no duermo._

_Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta._

—_¿Y tú? ¿Ahora si me vas a decir la verdad de porque pareces mas una de nosotros que un humano?_ —_ Preguntó, una de sus manos tomo la mía suavemente._

_El destino no podía ir más en mi contra._

Y esa noche le conté todo. Le conté todas y cada una de mis experiencias, le conté como _le_ conocí y como me engaño, le conté lo de Volterra y los hombres Lobo, le conté las visiones de Alice, le conté sobre el don de Jasper, le conté sobre mi boda, sobre cómo me engañó. Le conté como me enamoré y eso me mató.

Cuando terminé de platicarle mi vida completa desde que llegué a Forks habían dado las seis de la mañana, era un sábado lluvioso… aquél sábado en el que por primera vez el destino me trajo a alguien en quien pudiese confiar.

Ángel intentó razonar conmigo. Intentó hacerme ver que la familia no era culpable… mas no me logró convencer. No puedo perdonar el hecho de que todos me hubiesen engañado… no puedo perdonarlo.

Y desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables. Él iba y me visitaba todas las noches, me llevaba el desayuno, me recogía en la escuela, me llevaba a ella, salíamos a todos los lugares…

Él fue el que me ayudó a superar un poco todo lo que había sucedido.

Aunque aun podía ver que aquella sombra de tristeza no se iba de mis ojos y creo que hasta cierto punto jamás lo haría.

Mi cuento de hadas se había esfumado. La princesa quedó a la espera de que le regresaran el corazón y un caballero de armadura brillante viniese a ayudarla.

Ángel lo era. Era mi hermoso caballero de armadura brillante, era mi fuente de alivio.

Algunas noches, cuando el dolor de el corazón me ganaba, él se recostaba conmigo y me atraía hacia su pecho. Musitaba suaves palabras que me tranquilizaban y velaba mi sueño.

_Uno de esos días en los que el corazón se empeñaba en doler más, me encontraba llorando en la ducha. Me gustaba llorar cuando estaba bajo el chorro de agua porque así las lágrimas se confundían. No pude detener los sollozos que salieron de mi boca, fue como si todo lo que había vivido se viniese como película a mi mente. Era…. insoportable._

_Sentía el corazón desecho, a mis pulmones les faltaba aire y el dolor que sentía en el alma hizo que me derrumbara._

_Ángel estaba en la sala esperando a que yo terminara de ducharme ya que saldríamos a una fiesta que darían unas amigas de la universidad. Pero gracias a mi episodio se vio suspendida la salida._

_Entró corriendo al baño y me encontró recargada contra la pared en el piso, los sollozos salían de mi boca desgarradoramente y el corazón me estaba matando._

—S_h… tranquila, pequeña_—_ Se metió a la ducha, no importándole mojar su ropa y me abrazó._

—_¿Por qué…. Me hizo esto?_ —_ Balbuceé mientras tomaba la solapa de su camisa._

_Y en ese momento no me importó mi desnudez, no me importó el vapor que salía de la ducha, no me importó tenerlo a un lado mío, no me importó nada…_

_Solo quería olvidarlo…_

—_Porque es un maldito idiota que no supo lo que tenía_—_ Murmuró y pasó una de sus frías manos por mi piel que se encontraba caliente gracias a la ducha._

_Sollocé mas por todo lo que se venía a mi mente, no lo podía parar… me era imposible._

—_Ángel…_—_ Grazné contra la piel de su cuello en el cual me encontraba recargada. El agua aun cayéndonos._

—_¿Qué sucede?_ —_ Preguntó._

—_Hazme olvidarlo…_—_ Susurré y él bajó la cabeza para verme directamente a los ojos._

—_Ayúdame a olvidarlo_—_ Rogué._

_Su mirada se clavó en la mía y algo tuvo que haber comprendido porque sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente hacia los míos…_

_Y me besó._

_Me besó con pasión y ternura. Me besó lentamente, me besó para que olvidara..._

_Me besó para ayudarme. Me besó para sentirme amada._

_Y yo me dejé ir._

_Lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué más a mí. Él tomó mi cintura y nos levantó a los dos. Estuvimos besándonos un rato mas bajo el agua que salía de la regadera, sus frías manos exploraban la piel de mi cuerpo y las mías iban desabotonando la camisa que llevaba puesta._

_Me tomó de la cadera y me levantó. Mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura. Sus manos me detenían del trasero mientras que mi espalda pegaba con el azulejo de la pared. _

_Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía a dónde llevaría esto y también estaba consciente que si no lo hacía jamás podría sacar a Edward de mi sistema._

_Mis manos descendieron hasta el pantalón de mezclilla de Ángel y lo desabotoné, bajé el zíper y desenrolle las piernas de su cintura para que él pudiese quitárselos._

—_Bella_—_ Sus ojos me observaban profundamente_—,_ ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?._

—_Sí…_—_ Susurré_—._ Por favor, quiero olvidarlo._

Y aquel día me entregué en cuerpo y alma al hermoso vampiro que tenía frente a mí. Él era el que me había sacado un poco de el abismo negro en el que me encontraba. A él jamás le importó el que yo pensara en… la otra parte de mi corazón. Siempre me decía que para él lo importante era que me estaba ayudando a superar aquello que me lastimó tanto… y eso jamás se lo podría pagar con nada.

¿Qué puedo decir?, Ángel era eso que significaba su nombre. Creo que ni siquiera con Jacob me llegué a sentir de la manera en la que estoy con mi salvación.

Algunas veces cuando estoy recostada en su pecho siento que estoy traicionando a mi _historia de amor_ pero luego recuerdo… recuerdo las sonrisas de satisfacción de los dos amantes, recuerdo lo que _él_ le iba a decir, recuerdo mis lagrimas, recuerdo el dolor que aun está dentro de mi corazón.

Y me arrepiento de pensarlo.

—¿Bella? —Las manos de mi novio me rodean la cintura y su pecho desnudo pega contra mi espalda— ¿Vienes a la piscina o me vas a dejar _solito_? — Depositó un suave beso en mi cuello.

—Ya voy…— Susurré.

Aquella herida sigue presente en mi pecho. Aquél cuento de hadas que jamás terminó sigue doliendo, el cielo aun no consigue estar del mismo color que estaba antes, las comidas no saben iguales, la respiración sigue sin estar de nuevo en su ritmo normal…

Pero lo estoy intentando.

No quiero hacerme más preguntas que se que jamás podrán ser contestadas, ni quiero ponerme a planear venganza cuando aquella persona contra la que lo planeo le amo…

Porque yo aun le amo.

Pero la traición algunas veces es más fuerte que el amor, los secretos y engaños le ganan a la confianza y fidelidad…

El corazón desaparece mágicamente.

Intento ser feliz, aunque sé que jamás lo lograré totalmente. Sé que mi corazón jamás volverá a latir de la misma manera…

Puesto que nadie es él.

Pero no pierdo nada con intentar olvidarle.

**EPOV.**

—¿POR QUÉ JAMÁS ME LO DIJERON? — Grité desesperado frente a toda mi familia.

Jamás me lo dijeron, jamás me pudieron decir que mi Bella, MI Bella ya estaba… no, eso no podía ser posible. Ella jamás me olvidaría, ella jamás me dejaría de amar.

—No te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar de esta manera— Contestó Carlisle sin inmutarse.

—¿Y cómo _demonios_ quieres que reaccione si _ustedes_ ,los que supuestamente son mi _familia,_ me lo ocultaron? — Grite mientras azotaba una de mis manos contra la pared de la sala.

—Tú _mataste_ a tu familia el día en que te empezaste a acostar con esa _zorra_— Escupió Alice que estaba sentada en el sillón—. Y por favor, no seas infantil y deja de azotar _mis_ paredes.

Hice un gesto de dolor.

—¿Él es uno de nosotros? — Pregunté viendo a Alice fijamente. Jasper debió de haber sentido mi estado de humor porque se acercó protectoramente a la pequeña de cabellos negros.

—Así es— Contestó Emmett desde el otro lado de la sala.

—¿Cómo se llama? — Volví a preguntar, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber quién era aquél que quería robarse mi lugar.

—Eso es algo que no importa— Dijo Alice.

—¿'No me importa'? ¿NO EM IMPORTA? — Hice un gesto con las manos—, Ese _maldito_ hijo de _perra_ esta con ella ¿Y tú vienes y me dices que no importa?

—Ay, ya cállate, por favor— Musitó Rose mientras se llevaba una mano a las sienes.

—Es que no puede…—Me interrumpió.

—¿"_No puede"_ qué, Edward? ¿No qué? — Se levantó de su asiento para encararme— ¿No puede ser posible que por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo Bella sea feliz? ¿Eres tan estúpidamente _egoísta_ que te cuesta aceptarlo? Tú la perdiste, por Dios. No vengas a hacerte la víctima y a rematar con nosotros porque no te lo dijimos. ¿Crees que haría alguna diferencia? Ella ya no te quiere… y si te quiere créeme que está demasiado lastimada para perdonarte. No creas que un engaño como el que tú le hiciste UNA SEMANA ANTES DE SU BODA se perdona así de fácil. Déjala ser feliz y tú acepta lo que escogiste. Acepta que escogiste a la maldita _zorra _esa. Por Dios… acéptalo ya.

—Yo jamás la escogería a _ella _sobre Bella…— Murmuré con los puños cerrados.

—No, porque yo la mate. Pero ¿Quién sabe?… hay mas vampiras y humanas en el mundo— Contestó Emmett mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Jamás la volvería a engañar... — Grité. La ira recorría mi pecho, recordé… recordé tantas cosas, recordé aquel día en el prado. Dios… dolía.

—De todos modos, si ella te aceptara tú le harías lo mismo. Cuando uno engaña la primera vez, engaña para siempre— Masculló Jasper, viéndome fijamente.

—¿Cómo estás segura de que nada le pasara con ese _animal_? — Pregunté a Alice evadiendo el comentario de Jasper… no quería creer que él tenía razón.

—Porque ese "_animal"_, así como tú le llamas, es más viejo que el mismísimo Carlisle. Así que mejor no opines— Su tono de voz era mordaz.

Mi boca se abrió.

No, esto no podía ser cierto. Esto no podía… no. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? ¿Por qué hice esto? ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, Alice…— Mis rodillas se dejaron caer en el piso y incline mi cabeza frente a mi hermana— Por favorm dime mas… por favor quiero a Bella de regreso… por favor— Lo ultimo salió en un sollozo seco.

—Aw, por poco y me das lastima, Eddy— Musitó mi hermana—, pero no. Lo único que vas a escuchar es que ella está bien y nada más. No tienes el derecho de meterte ya en su vida, Edward. No voy a permitir que le hagas más daño del que ya le has hecho. Ella ahora es feliz, déjala vivir. Tú decidiste esto, tú ahora afronta las consecuencias.

—Por favor, díganmelo. Por favor, no quiero sufrir— Murmuré aun con la vista baja.

—¿Sufrir? — Esa voz jamás pensé que iba a escucharla en una de estas peleas— ¿Sufrir, Edward Cullen? ¿A eso le llamas sufrir?

Era Esme.

Yo no contesté.

—Tú solamente estas sufriendo ahora porque sabes que ella es feliz con otra persona que no eres tú, eso es egoísmo. ¿Qué hay de nosotros, eh? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? — Su rostro de corazón estaba cubierto por una máscara de furia—, Yo perdí no solo a una de mis más preciadas hijas sino a cuatro más de un tirón por tus _estupideces_. Carlisle por igual. ¿Sabes lo que sintió Emmett al perder a la persona más importante en su vida aparte de Rose?, ¿Sabes lo que sintió Alice al perder a su mejor amiga y hermana?, ¿Y Rose? ¿Sabes lo que sufrió ella? ¿O Jasper, acaso? No le llames a esto sufrir cuando solo estas muriéndote por tu egoísmo— Chilló.

—Exacto, Edward. Tú destrozaste no solo tu futuro, sino el de toda la familia. ¿Recuerdas? Somos vampiros, nosotros jamás olvidamos. ¿Y qué crees? Por si te había pasado desapercibido, vivimos para siempre— Masculló Jasper.

El dolor que me producía todo esto me impedía hablar, no podía contestar a ninguna de sus quejas porque el corazón muerto estaba oprimió hasta el fondo. El aire me faltaba y los ojos me picaban… juraría que en ese momento estaría muerto de no ser porque era inmortal.

—¿Lo aceptas? ¿Aceptas que por tu cul…—La voz de Alice se apagó.

Ella estaba teniendo una visión.

**Una habitación de baño la cual estaba obscura, lo único que alumbraba eran las luces de la ciudad que entraban por el gran ventanal de cristal que se alzaba frente a la tina.**

**El cabello marrón de ella estaba recogido en un moño despeinado, su nívea piel estaba descubierta, sus manos recorrían sin cesar el abdomen cuadriculado y bien marcado de aquel hermoso vampiro que tenia bajó de ella.**

**La boca de el vampiro se encontraba en el cuello de la humana y bajando. Sus manos tomaban fuertemente las caderas de ella y sus dedos dejaban suaves caricias en estas.**

**Ella tomó su cabello y atrajo la boca de él hacía la suya. Un suspiro sonoro se escuchó y el agua de la tina se movió.**

**La boca de él viajo hacía uno de sus hermosos y bien formados senos, mordió suavemente el pezón rosado de ella y un gemido salió de la boca de la chica.**

**Las luces amarillas de las Vegas alumbraban clandestinamente aquellos dos cuerpos de piel blanca y los hacían brillar. La obscuridad por su parte ocultaba aquellas caricias furtivas que los dos se daban, aquel juego erótico que los dos estaban disfrutando.**

**Sus caderas se rozaban, sus sexos casi se tocaban pero sin que se pudiesen unir. Para los dos era excitante el juego.**

**Una de las manos de ella comenzó a delinear los huesos marcados de las caderas de él, sus cálidos dedos hacían estragos en aquella piel fría, las manos de el estaban acunando los senos de ella y masajeándolos. Esa parte del cuerpo de Bella era la preferida del vampiro que ahora empezaba a tener varios problemas gracias a la gran excitación que tenía en su entrepierna.**

**Él la tomó por los brazos y acercó el pecho de ella a su boca. Enterró su cara entre aquel par de senos que tanto le volvían loco y lamió cada parte de estos mientras que de la boca de aquella hermosa criatura salían suaves gemidos.**

—**Eres tan hermosa**—** Murmuró el vampiro contra su piel.**

**Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara apuntaba hacia el techo, sus manos se encontraban en el cabello de el depositando suaves caricias, mientras que las manos de aquel hermoso ángel la tomaban por las caderas y la levantaba en vilo.**

**El agua y el jabón olor a lavanda escurría de los dos cuerpos, hacia que estos se sintieran aun más unidos ya que la humedad hacia que las caricias fueran más profundas.**

**Él jamás la dejó de besar y sus manos jamás dejaron de recorrer aquella hermosa espalda desnuda mientras la llevaba hacia la cama circular que se encontraba en la siguiente habitación.**

**En cuanto entraron a aquella habitación que también estaba oscura, la dejo suavemente en la cama mientras que se ponía encima de ella. Su boca delineó un camino de besos desde sus senos hasta su bajo vientre, beso lentamente sus muslos y el interior de estos, dejo que su lengua fría tocara aquel punto tan sensible de aquel ángel que se encontraba gimiendo.**

**Su boca subió de nuevo hasta sus labios y se besaron tiernamente. Esto no era simplemente tener sexo, esto era una manera en la que los dos se unían mas… esto era hacer el amor.**

**Muchas veces antes lo habían hecho. Él se sentía orgulloso porque realmente la amaba, y sabía que aunque otro vampiro rondara por sus sueños él era el que estaba con ella. Él era el que la veía despertar cada mañana y regalarle una sonrisa, él era a quien abrazaba por las noches, el era su novio, su ángel guardián.**

**Ella se levantó y lo empujó de los hombros. Se posicionó encima de él a horcajadas y comenzó a moverse, sus sexos aun tocándose.**

—**Bella… Si sigues así no voy a aguantar**—** Gruñó contra su cuello.**

**Ella sonrió porque sabía que era la responsable de la erección que aquel hombre tenía. Le encantaba ser la que tomaba el control, le encantaba que por un momento ella fuera la que diera las ordenes, a la que tenían que obedecer.**

**Se sentía amada.**

**Las manos de él la tumbaron de lado y se pudo detrás de ella. Sus labios besaron sus hombros y su cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaban su centro.**

**Ella gimió cuando uno de los dedos de el entro en su cavidad. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de su mano. Él estaba maravillado por sus expresiones, la cara de excitación de aquella niña era lo único que lo volvía loco después de haber vivido tanto tiempo.**

**Ella seguía de espaldas a él, su cabello desparramado por la almohada y las manos fuertemente apretadas en dos puños por el nivel de placer que estaba recibiendo.**

**Él se posicionó en su entrada y se metió lentamente en ella. Bella gimió y cerró los ojos. Los labios de Ángel succionaban lentamente la piel de su cuello mientras sus caderas encontraban el vaivén perfecto.**

**Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, de la boca de los dos salían gemidos que hacían que su excitación subiera a niveles inimaginables, sus cuerpos mojados hacían que la temperatura corporal de Bella se disparara, frio y caliente se unían para hacer una coexistencia perfecta.**

**Una de las manos de Bella tomó la de Ángel y la llevó hacia su clítoris, soltó un gemido más audible cuando sintió ese frío dedo masajeando aquél lugar que tanto la volvía loca.**

**Por eso ella amaba estar con él, el sexo era delicado pero a la vez excitante, y aunque no haya tenido jamás otra pareja sexual no se podía imaginar haciéndolo con alguien más, ni siquiera con aquél vampiro que ahora estaba refundido en la caja de sueños rotos.**

—**Ángel…**—** Gimió la humana**—** Hazlo.**

**Él sabía a lo que se refería, y realmente quería tenerla consigo toda la eternidad, pero no quería hacerla pasar ese dolor tan fuerte.**

**Él aumento sus embestidas.**

—**Hazlo…**—** Jadeó ella mientras giraba su cabeza y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.**

**Él la observo ahí, tan desprotegida, tan frágil… tan suya.**

**No podía perderla día a día, la amaba demasiado como para ver como se marchitaba.**

—**¿Estás… segura… de esto?** —** Jadeó con voz ronca en su oído.**

**Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes.**

**Ella asintió mientras que sentía como los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de explotar dentro de su centro.**

**Él suspiró. Quería llegar a tocar el cielo con los dedos antes de convertirla, antes de hacerla suya completamente, antes de que su veneno recorriera su cuerpo.**

**Uno, dos, tres minutos… él seguía repartiendo fieras caricias a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, le encantaba la manera en que los dos se acoplaban, en que los dos en ese momento eran uno mismo.**

**La luz plateada de la luna alumbraba el cuerpo de Bella, dejaba ver sus lunares, aquellos que parecían una constelación y el cuerpo de ella parecía el cielo.**

**Ella era algo único, era algo tan frágil y preciado, ella era perfecta.**

**Le encantaban sus gestos, sus movimientos, su voz, su cuerpo. Le encantó desde la primera vez que la vio con los ojos rojos en aquel aeropuerto de Phoenix, le encantó desde que su olor le inundo las fosas nasales. Por supuesto ella no era su **_**tua cantante**_**, pero aquél olor era de lo más deliciosos que su nariz había olido.**

—**Hazlo ya…**—** Gimió Bella.**

**Sintió que sus paredes se empezaban a tensar alrededor de él y supo que en ese momento los dos alcanzarían, como tantas otras veces, a tocar el cielo con las manos.**

**Tomó todo el valor que le quedaba y fue repartiendo suaves besos desde sus hombros, pasando por su espalda y llegando a su cuello.**

**Él podía sentir que ella se vendría en ese momento así que lo aprovechó.**

**Su nariz acarició por última vez el cuello de Bella, y justo cuando ella comenzó a gemir enterró sus colmillos en ella.**

**La mordió.**

**Bella sintió una descarga eléctrica que fue acallada por el placer de aquel último orgasmo que estaba sintiendo como humana. Ella sabía que la había mordido, sabía que su vida cambiaria dentro de tres días.**

**Ella sonríe porque sabe que ahora será igual a él, sonríe porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo ha conseguido una de las cosas que más deseaba en la vida.**

**Ser una de ellos.**

—**Bella… te amo**—** Susurra él mientras encaja de nuevo sus colmillos pero ahora en la muñeca de ella.**

—**Yo también te amo**—** Susurra ella y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.**

**Y Bella se deja ir, se deja llevar en aquél dolor que pasa de excitante a torturante… se deja ir por sus deseos, se deja ir porque ya no hay marcha atrás, se deja ir porque su corazón se detiene y porque ella sabe que todo esto terminara tan pronto como empiece.**

**Se deja ir porque sabe que la pertenece a alguien.**

**Se deja ir porque sabe que va a dejar de sufrir.**

**Se deja ir… porque ahora es libre, porque ahora… su cuerpo y su alma a alguien más perteneció.**

Y la negrura reino… el silencio se hizo presente, el vacio me cubrió la vida completa, el aire se esfumó.

Mi mundo se vino abajo, el corazón desapareció.

Dolor, el dolor a mi vida colonizó.

Las voces de mis hermanos se hicieron lejanas… el color de mi vida se borró. Mis ojos se cerraron, los pulmones dejaron de funcionar.

Una ola de agonía lleno mi cuerpo entero y me tumbó. Me dejé caer al piso, deje que la conciencia se fuera, deje que la vida siguiera sin mí. Las cosas dejaron de tener importancia, los segundos… Dios, los segundos se congelaron.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí en el instante en que la perdí. El tiempo se detuvo en aquél momento en que su corazón dejo de pertenecerme, el tiempo… el tiempo dejo de existir cuando fui parte del engaño.

**El tiempo se detuvo para ese vampiro cuando la perdió.**

La existencia dejo de importarme, la gente, el aire, mi familia, mi corazón, el cielo, el amor… todo dejó hacerlo.

La energía se fue de mi cuerpo, los sentimientos que tanto había guardado, el corazón…

Este no era yo.

En mi vida ya no hubo dolor, dolor hubiese sido sentir algo, mi vida se perdió en la nada.

Mis ojos no enfocaban ni la más mínima cosa, mi respiración fue inexistente, la energía se esparció. Mi cuerpo realmente murió.

Podía oír todo, mas no tenía sentido, podía creer que sentía más de nada servía engañarme a mí mismo.

Y me dejé ir…

Me dejé ir porque la vida ya no tuvo sentido, me dejé ir porque lo arruiné todo.

De nada servía ya sentir dolor, de nada servía ya arrepentirme…

De nada.

Eso no cambiaria los hechos, no cambiaria…

Que ella ya no era mía.

**Y justo con ese pensamiento el vampiro destrozado volvió a sentir dolor. **

**Gritó. Gritó porque sentía que le quemaban el pecho, gritó porque sentía como le sacaban el corazón, grito porque él jamás la olvidaría, gritó…**

**Gritó porque su corazón jamás regresaría.**

Flashbacks se hicieron dueños de mi mente, haciéndome perderme en el pensamiento… me encerré en ellos… me encerré pensando en que eso había sido una imaginación mía.

**El vampiro sonrió masoquistamente, había algo que jamás le podrían arrancar y eso eran los recuerdos.**

**Risas, labios, lagrimas, ojos, caricias, besos, abrazos, palabras, viento, hojas, agua, verde, lluvia, claro….**

**Recuerdos interminables que para él eran su presente.**

**Y el vampiro se perdió, el vampiro jamás regreso a la realidad… se encerró en su mente porque era el acto más valiente que podía hacer, se encerró porque supo que la había perdido, se encerró porque había cometido el error más grande de su vida.**

La nada se hizo dueña de mí… y se lo agradecía. Prefería mil veces encerrarme en el vacío que salir a la realidad.

Prefería mil veces encerrarme en mis pensamientos antes que verme sin ella… antes que terminar con el cuento de hadas… antes… de morir completamente.

Prefería mil veces matarme antes que verla con otra persona.

Prefería mil veces maldecirme antes que ver mi existencia sin ella.

Preferiría mil veces pasar por la tortura de Jane antes que haberla perdido.

Prefería mil veces perderme en la nada. Antes de que el dolor acabara conmigo

**Y él se quedó así, encerrado en sí mismo. Se quedó así, creyendo que aquello que fervientemente imaginaba era la realidad…**

**Se quedó así… esperando a que ella regresara.**

**Aunque ella jamás lo fuese a perdonar.**

**Cuando se traiciona al corazón es imposible olvidar, cuando se tienen secretos es imposible confiar.**

**Cuando Edward engaño a Bella su cuento de hadas jamás se pudo hacer realidad.**

**Ella seguiría su camino, ella se curaría. Pero ese vampiro destrozado… él… Él jamás lo superaría.**

* * *

><p><strong>F I N.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Primero que nada, pediré una disculpa a las chicas que se sintieron ofendidas por mi nota de autor pasada. Sé que hay diferentes opiniones en el mundo, pero quiero que también comprendan lo que las ofensas (No críticas constructivas, no. OFENSAS) hacen a las autoras. Ojo, me disculpo por mi lenguaje en la nota pasada, mas no me disculpo por mandar a la mierda a personas que más que ayudarte a ser mejor escritora, te ofenden. Disculpen si no les gusta mi actitud para con el mundo, pero así soy yo y no voy a cambiarlo, solo que ahora editaré un poco más mi Vocabulario ;)

Ahora... muchas gracias por llegar conmigo hasta el final de éste viaje. Las amo por eso, y no creo que existan lectoras más hermosas que uds. Por chicas así, seguimos dándole al fandom :)

¿Me van a regalar amor?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


End file.
